Charm one, Charm all
by Giu7ia
Summary: Collection of Oneshots, featuring Furuichi and his interactions with many characters. Furuichi sighed, "I wish I could also get along with the others…". General fic, with EveryoneXFuruichi if you squint.
1. Prologue

**Note**:Collection of Oneshots, featuring Furuichi and him interacting with many others.  
PS=image belongs to Nuu Hihi-san

**Warning**:A bit of EveryonexFuruichi if you squint, but mostly general.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_Charm one, Charm all_** -**_Prologue-_**

Furuichi was lying on his bed, with his hands joint behind his head and his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

He sighed, since he was tired, bored and…lonely.

Oga texted him and said he would come over, so he expected his friend to be there in a couple of minutes.

But the problem wasn't the delinquent childhood friend of his, he was more bothered by everyone else.

Sure, he and Oga got along and he had fun being with the brunette, but…

As of lately, Oga seemed to gather more and more people around him, which in itself was a good thing, if only all of this didn't kind of left Furuichi out.

The silver-haired boy closed his eyes and sighed once more, this time more loudly and heavily.

«I wish I could also get along with _the others_…»

Then suddenly, the door slammed open making Furuichi jump from the surprise.

"What the hell Oga! You scared me to death!" scolded the boy as he sat on the bed and looked at his friend and the baby-demon.

"Idiot, it's your fault! When I came in I did say 'Furuichi-kun, let's play~' properly, you were the rude one Furuichi!"

Taken aback from his friend's remark, the non-delinquent boy admitted that it was his fault for spacing out "Ok, my bad. Sorry"

"Now, let's play!" announced Oga happily as he turned on all the devices they would use.

On his back, Beel also cheered "Abu dah!"

Furuichi chuckled at the sight, «Guess I already have my hands full with _this_»

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
The first one will be **Kanzaki**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	2. Kanzaki

**Note:**First of all, a big and warm thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story!  
This time it's going to be Kanzaki.

**Warning:**Quite colorful language and a bit boyXboy if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_KANZAKI_**

Kanzaki loves yogurt, this is a well known fact in all Ishiyama. He especially likes the one in the third years' floor, everyone knows it.

It was lunch time and just like any other day Kanzaki was going to buy his daily yogurt. He was walking slowly but firmly in the direction of _the_ machine, accompanied by Natsume and Shiroyama, each on his sides.

He was almost at the machines when he spotted a familiar silver head. In front of them stood Furuichi, who was about to buy something.

"Oh, hi there Furucihi-kun, what brings you here?" greeted Natsume, as friendly as always.

Hearing his name being called, the silver-haired boy looked at their direction. "Good morning sempai. I was on my way to the rooftop, and I wanted to buy a drink. The machine on my floor won't give back changes and the girls chased me away from the second years' floor, so I kind of ended up here... I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Please finish your purchase."

"Oh right, thank you."

«That's two brainy people for you, being all polite and smiles» scoffed Kanzaki, who didn't get angry about being almost ignored, he didn't...he just didn't like it, that's all.

Furuichi looked back at the machine and after choosing, he pressed a button and after a *beep* and a *tok* he bent down to get his drink: a bottle of green tea.

When he was done, he stepped aside, and smiled at the three sempai "Are you also here to by something?"

"Hm" was Kanzaki's reply, and Natsume extended it "That's right, Hajime-chan is here to get his yogurt. Isn't that right, Hajime-chan?"

No reply. Both Natsume and Furuichi looked at Kanzaki, trying to figure out what was wrong. The Tohoshinki member was standing there in front of the machine, looking at it astonished, without saying a word.

«Uh-oh don't tell me…»

"Where the is my yogurt?" ...just as the two pacifists feared, the machine ran out of yogurt.

"Where the fuck is _my_ yogurt!?" Kanzaki started to kick the machine, as if by doing so it would let him have his yogurt.

"Shiroyama! Go on the other floors and get me my yogurt!" commanded the angry student. And as he was ordered, the big boy obeyed "Yes! I'll be right back!" and he run off to the other machines.

There was silence between the three students left, «God, I so don't want to do this...but I should tell him, nonetheless»

Against his better judgement Furuichi spoke. "Ummm…sempai?"

The other two looked at him, but Kanzaki was the one to answer "What!?"

"Well, you remember when I told you that the machine on the fist years' floor is broken and won't give back changes?"

"What about it, Furuichi-kun?" encouraged Natsume.

"It's been like that for a few days, and it seems that the delivery man who comes to fill and repair the machines had some kind of problems and that's why he hasn't come for a while."

"Hm? What kind of problems?"

"I heard that some guys attacked his van, destroyed it and got all the money he had just got from the machines. He should come back tomorrow, though."

"Oh, that's nice."

…

"So…you're saying that's the reason why I don't get my yogurt? Huh!?" Kanzaki questioned, or rather, glared and shouted at Furuichi, as if it was all the first year's fault.

"I'm sorry sempai, so it seems."

"Oh come on Hajime-chan, don't be like that. It's not Furuichi-kun's fault. You'll scare our cute kouhai with that face, you know~." said Natsume and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Shut up Na-"

"Kanzaki-san!"

"Oh, it seems that Shiro-chan is back."

Kanzaki was holding Natsume's collar, while the other was laughing, but let go when he hear that Shiroyama returned.

"So, did you get my yogurt?" «I like the one in _this_ machine best, but I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to put up with another one for today.»

"I-I'm sorry, Kanzaki-san, there was no yogurt left. Not in the second nor on the first floor. I'm sorry." Shiroyama bowed and apologized, taking the blame upon himself for the missing yogurts.

Kanzaki didn't reply, but his face darkened, his eyes could no longer be seen.

"Arara~ that's really troubling, what to do now? Ok Furuichi-kun, Hajime-chan is in an awful mood, so for your sake, you'd better leave."

Natsume gently pushed Furuichi away "Oga-chan would never forgive me if you got hurt and I just stood the-" then Natsume saw surprise on Furuichi's eyes. He followed the boy's gaze and saw what was happening…

"K-Kanzaki-san!" The pierced third year got hold of both of Shiroyama's pony tails, he started to turn around himself, he turned so fast and with such strength that the other was completely lifted "Horyaaaaaaa" Kanzaki increased his speed and then, he suddenly stopped and let go of the other's hair, sending him flying out of the window.

"…" Furucichi was utterly shocked.

"Oh dear. Ok, now I'm even more sure you mustn't stay here."

"A-alright." Furuichi turned his back to the soon-to-be ground of war, when something hit him "Oh! I have an idea!" he turned back and faced Natsume, who truly, didn't want the first year there for a second more.

"What is it? Can't it wait? Because Hajime-chan's going rampage right now."

Furuichi cleared his throat and then called out to Kanzaki "Sempai, if you'd like I have something that you can have instead of the yogurt!"

Somehow, the dark aura that was surrounding Kanzaki vanished, and the third year turned back to question Furuichi, whether what he said was true or not.  
"You better be serious, because if you're joking I'm going to hit you so hard that Oga'll have to come pick up your bones." The dark aura was gone, but Kanzaki was just as scary.

"Y-yes, I'll go get it right away." And Furuichi ran off to the opposite direction from where the three third years came from earlier.

«Oh dear, I hope he really has something, because if things go wrong even I can't do much in this situation.» Natsume wished with all himself that the kouhai would succeed, because yes he loved interesting things, but having an _innocent_ one involved was really not among his interests.

Furuichi got back, in his hands he was holding a small box. "This is a strawberry flavored yogurt I did made with my sister yesterday. I planned to eat it as my dessert for lunch, but if you'd like, you can have it." said the boy a bit out of breath as he just came back from a light run.

The boy handed over the box and Kanzaki took it. He opened it and with the spoon that was inside, the picked a small portion and put it in his mouth.

The wait was killing the other two, especially Furuichi who was kind of waiting for his death sentence. Kanzaki didn't actually give a reaction, he just hummed and frowned, which was driving Furuichi crazy.

The younger boy could't take it anymore and just asker directly "S-so sempai, is it to your liking?"

"Not half bad. Alright, I'll eat this instead of my usual yogurt."

Relief. Both Furuichi and Natsume felt happy, satisfied and tired but more than anything, relieved.

"I'm glad. Well I-"

"Furuichi! What the hell takes you so long? Get your ass over here!" Oga, who was at the end of the corridor, called out to Furuichi, telling the other to hurry.

"Shut up Oga! If you're in such a hurry, then go by yourself." Furuichi actually replied to the ogre by shouting back at him. Then he turned back at the other two, and said goodbye to them "I'll be taking my leave now, goodbye sempai."

And after bowing to both of them, Furuichi ran off to where Oga was standing, and the two walked away, disappearing in the hallways.

Kanzaki and Natsume walked back to their class. "It's nice that we ran into Furuichi-kun, isn't it?" Natsume started the conversation.

"Yeah, and this thing's not bad." said Kanzaki as he ate another spoonful of the home-make yogurt.

"I'm glad."

And with the spoon still in his mouth, Kanzaki told his not really-underling "I used to think that Furuichi was useless...but I guess I got the wrong opinion of him."

Natsume was surprised by what the other said, but then he chucked, finding the sequence of events rather amusing. «The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, huh» "Is that so? That's nice, but just try not to snatch him away from Oga-chan, ok?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_**Omake**_

Meanwhile in the rooftop… "Achoo!" Furuichi sneezed, and this didn't go unnoticed by Oga.

"See, for keeping me waiting, that's karma for you!" laughed happily the baby-demon's parent.

"Shut up, idiot. What about my dessert, and what am I going to tell Honoka, huh?" complained Furuichi as he shook his friend.

"None of my business~" sing sang Oga, with his usual devilish smile and Bell followed suit "Da da dah~"

"Not you too Beel!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Himekawa**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	3. Himekawa

**Note:**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was very busy. To everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, thank you!  
This chapter is about Himekawa.

**Warning:**Quite colorful language and a bit boyXboy if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**HIMEKAWA**_

Himekawa was comfortably sitting on his sofa and working on his computer, looking for a way to conquer Ishiyama.

He was very focused on the dispositive, so when he heard some steps, he paid them no mind. "Hello, Himekawa-san. Can you spare us some time? We have business to discuss with you."

It was that fellow who loved money, the boss of the gang that most of the time worked for the Tohoshinki member. Getting up wasn't an exciting idea for Himekawa, but since he had known this bunch for years, he guessed that he could spare them some of his time, and moreover outside was a sunny day so taking a walk wouldn't hurt.

Himekawa followed the delinquent, who lead him to the back of the building, where it was usually dark: a place used for doing shady things, like beating someone up or making business.

"So, what did you call me out for?" asked halfheartedly the glasses-wearing student.

"Well, you see Himekawa-san…" and from every corner, members of that group came out. Himekawa even recognized some of them as he had already hired them in the past.

He was among known people, but that didn't mean he was safe. «Shit, I have a bad feeling about his»

"You see, last time we worked for you and you paid us less than other times, and for the next job we'd like you to pay us beforehand."

"If I paid you less it was because you did a shitty job. And what next job are you even talking about? I don't remember assigning you to another one."

The leader of the small gang was clearly annoyed by what Himekawa said. "Oh come on, Himekawa-san. We've known each other for such a long time already, I bet you don't mind giving us some money since you're so rich, right?" As he spoke, he stepped closer and so did the others, encircling the pompadour wearer.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that you betted wrong. If I pay someone it's because I ought to recompense them for what they did. I don't like to waste my money on futile shit, you see."

If what Himekawa said before annoyed him, then this definitely drove him mad. "Tsk, shut up, you fucker. You think you're better just because you have some money? Don't make me laugh. We all know that without people who work for you, you're worthless. We wanted to be kind to you since you always paid us, but it seems that taking things by force is really the best solution. Hahaha"

They were all ready, at their leader's signal they would attack. Under normal circumstances he would just ask them his typical question _"How much do you want?"_ and get them on his side, but truth is that just recently he spent almost all of his money.

He would have all his money back in a few days, but that left him with no money for the time being, though he still wanted to teach this bunch a lesson «Who can't do anything without help from others, huh!?»

"Go get him guys!"

The Tohoshinki member, braced himself and positioned in a combat position, ready to hit whoever came his way. The collision was about to happen when- "Good morning Himekawa-sempai~!"

Everyone stopped. Who was the fool who would interrupt in such a situation? Just an utter idiot would, and being in an all delinquents school, that meant pretty much everyone.

They all looked at the owner of the voice: a boy with grey hair and a smiling face.

"Furuichi!?" Himekawa questioned surprised, because at the very least the boy seemed to be one of the few who actually had some brain, but why would someone with some neurons in the head do something so idiotic?

"Yes, that would b-" Furuichi couldn't even finish his sentence that he was lifted from the ground, being hung on air by a fist holding his collar.

"What do you think you're doing, brat? Huh?!" The silver-haired boy was trying to answer but he couldn't breath and instead of words, what came out of his mouth were suffocated chokes. Seeing so, the gang member let go of him, dropping him on the ground.

After coughing for a while, the boy composed himself "I came to talk with Himekawa-sempai"

«…Well duh, was that even an answer?» wondered everyone, enemies and ally altogether.

"Well, sorry to let you know that we have business with him first. Wait for your turn, kid." The taller boy scoffed at Furuichi and turned away from him, to look back at Himekawa.

"But it's about money!" this seemed to catch the other's attention, as he looked back at Furuichi.

"Money? You're saying he owns you some? When we're done with him, you can have everything that's left, if there'll be actually any. Hahahahaha" The delinquent looked really amused, and laughed his guts out, and even some other members seemed to find this situation funny.

"No, it's not like that. I came to tell sempai that I would give him back the money he lent me as soon as possible." The laughs that were filling the air stopped, silence was all what could be heard.

"_Give him back?_ He lent you some money?" not believing what the other said, the older one repeated, as if he heard wrong.

"Yes. My sister has a serious illness but fortunately a curable one, and recently her conditions suddenly worsened. We needed some money to hospitalize her, but my family couldn't effort it. Then, Himekawa-sempai lent me this impossibly big amount of money, saving my little sister's life!"

…

Everyone became astonished, wondering just what in the world was that?

"Listen here kid, I don't give a damn about you or your sister, just fuck off if you don't want to get hurt." said a gang member and 'shoo'ed Furuichi away.

"But!" this was already the second time that given the possibility to leave, Furuichi stubbornly stayed. The leader was starting to regret the kindness he showed the boy.

"But, I'm telling you that he lent me all the money, so he has none left. Even if you try to get some out of him, no matter what, you won't find what you're looking for. If it's money you want then you should come to me!"

«I knew it, nothing good comes out of being nice.» sighed the leader of the gang.

Again, he grabbed the other's collar, his time making sure not to choke him. He brought the boy's face nearer to his, and asked with a low voice "And who the hell are you? Huh?"

"Me? Furuichi Takayuki, first-year. Childhood-friend of...Oga Tatsumi."

"Actually telling such a blunt lie to save your ass. Don't fuck around, brat there's no-"

"Wait aniki! Always polite, looks weak and those silver hair...it's him! The first year who always hangs around with Oga!"

The leader started to sweat after hearing this, then the looked at Furuichi and let go of him "No kidding?" he asked for confirmation, even if he already knew the truth.

"Unfortunately, not."

"Tsk, let's go guys. We'll settle this another time." «Fuck, of all people we had to run into Oga's buddy. If anything happened to him, he would all be planted in the ground.»

When he group left, Furuichi approached Himekawa. "Are you alright sempai?"

"…That was uncalled for."

"It's fine, it's fine. I bet my sister wouldn't mind either if she knew it was to help a friend."

«Friend, huh?» Himekawa scoffed, sceptic to the word, because no one actually referred to him as one. They were all either under him so, they held no right to address him as such or they were rival, the exact opposite of a friend.

"So, how much do I owe you for this? Just tell me a number."

A question mark clearly appeared on Furuichi's face, then he realized what the other meant and laughed awkwardly "It's fine sempai, you owe me nothing."

Himekawa stayed silent for a while, then he took out his checkbook. "Not telling, huh? Whatever, just write down how much you want. No need to hold back." And after saying so, the third-year handed to Furuichi a check with all the necessary information, signature included, where the only missing part was the amount of money.

"Please let me have that for a moment." Furuichi asked for the pen that Himekawa used to fill the information in the check.

«See, even you can't resist.» thought satisfied Himekawa.

The first-year wrote something down and gave back both the pen and the check to Himekawa.

"But really sempai, treating me so coldly after all this time. You're always about money. But I guess it can't be helped, that's just like you."

«Of course I'm all about money. Money are everything. There's nothing that can't be bought.» "Then, how much will it cost me to have you by my side?"

Shock, confusion, surprise? Yes, Furuichi's face almost screamed these feelings, but then he laughed very softly, chuckles could be clearly heard.

"You know, sempai as much as I'd like to have some more money and leave that idiot's side, I can't sell you my loyalty or friendship, it's not something tat can be bought. And I'd like to precise that I'm no one's property! I'm sorry that I can't be your underling, but if it makes you feel better, I'll always be your cute kouhai. Well then, see you Himekawa-sempai."

From the window above them, a voice called out to Furuichi "Oi, Furuichi! What the hell are you doing?" Oga was looking at Furuichi, but when he noticed Himekawa he made a curious face. "Hm, Himekawa? What are you doing?"

Before the two of them could even say anything, Furuichi shouted in reply to his best friend "None of your business idiot! What, did your sorry ass feel lonely?" and this obviously pissed Oga off "Say what!? Repeat it again if you're a man, you little excuse of a bitch!"

And while shouting at the other, Furuichi walked away. Himekawa simply looked at the smaller back that disappeared more and more with each step.

* * *

**Omake**

When he was back into his hideout, Himekawa remembered about Furuichi's check.

«Even after his help, I can't give him money right away. I feel bad about it, but he'll have to wait for a couple of days.»

Himekawa rummaged in his pockets for a while, then he found the nicely folded piece of paper.

«But still, for a weakling like him to meddle and try to go against such a big bunch...is he suicidal or just plain stupid? Oga'd better keep and eye on him if he doesn't want things to end badly.» scolded mentally the third-year.

_"I can't sell you my loyalty or friendship, it's not something that can be bought. And I'd like to precise that I'm no one's property!"_ Himekawa recalled the other's words and chucked at the memory, amused by the first-year's strong determination.

Then he finally opened the check he wrote for Furuichi. And in the space indicated for the amount of money, he found a beautifully well written…0

Himekawa couldn't help but smile "0, huh…"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Kunieda**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	4. Kunieda

**Note:**It's Kunieda's turn. I hope you enjoy~  
As always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing.

To Devlin Dracul:Since you wrote you were interested in the red tails, please let me know what you think about Kunieda's story. I hope it's to your liking.

**Warning:**Hinted KuniedaxOga and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_KUNIEDA_**

Kunieda Aoi, 17 years old high school student and...definitely not a single mother!

She was at the park with Kouta, since it was a sunny sunday morning and all. She liked to spend some time with her little brother, and if he liked to play in the park, who was she to stop him?

The first time she came to the park, all the mothers welcomed her warmly, thinking she was a young, unexperienced and unfortunate single mother. And since then they always treated her well. But truth is, Kouta was her brother and she tried and tried to explain it, but none of this got into the mothers' heads.

She was sitting on the bench, looking at Kouta playing with the sand. She smiled sweetly, if her little brother was happy, then she was.

"Oh, good morning!"

«It's not a female voice….Who? Just who in the world would call out to me here!?»

"You…" Kunieda was surprised to say the least, she didn't think she'd run into someone of Ishiyama here in the park «Furuichi!»

"Hello, my name's Furuichi. Last time I was with the other boy named Oga, do you remember me?" Furuichi was all smiles and shines, and looking at his face literally hurt from the sparkles.

Without actually answering, the girl just nodded, confirming that she remembered him. The least she spoke the better, since her voice could give hints about her true self.

"So you actually remember, I'm glad. You're beautiful today as well, young mother. Are you here with Kouta-kun?"

«I'm not a young mother, stupid Furuichi! Ah, but I guess that leaving it at that it's easier.» "Yes, he's playing in the sand with the other children." she answered and pointed in the direction of where the 'sand zone' was.

"…" Silence. Which, knowing Furuichi was practically impossible.

«Huh? What happened, why is he so quiet? Did I get found out?»

And then, to Ishiyama's Queen relief, Furuichi spoke. But, his tone was slower and lower, a serious one. "Young mother, Kouta-kun is over there all alone. The other children are ignoring him…"

Hearing what the other said, Aoi looked at her brother, to see that indeed he was sitting alone all sad.

Kunieda was about to get up and go over to little Kouta, when an arm placed itself in front of her. Furuichi was stopping her from leaving. "If you don't mind, young mother, this is a thing between men."

And so said Furuichi who took off to where Kouta was. He sat down near the small boy and then they started to play with the sand, and in no time, they built a castle, the bigger one in the whole playground.

Seeing and envying Kouta's creation, the other children approached the little boy and eventually started to talk to him and ask to play with him.

At mission concluded, Furuichi said goodbye to Kouta and went back to the bench, where an astonished Kunieda was sitting in the exact same position he left her.

That kind of surprised Kunieda… «I didn't know he was good with children» "Thank you, Furuichi-kun."

"Oh, not at all. Besides Kouta-kun is such a nice and obedient baby, nothing like Oga's Beel." said Furuichi laughing softly, with no malice whatsoever towards the demon-child.

"!" «This...this is a situation where I get to know some information about Oga without him knowing!»

"Is- is that so? He looked like a very sweet baby to me, though."

Furuichi waved a hand in front of his face and shook it alongside with his head "No, no way. You're just too kind, that's all. Besides, how can a boy grow up nicely with a parent like that idiot!" Furuichi sounded like a complaining mother-in-law.

"Is that so? I haven't met him all that much so I don't know…"

"Yes, he'a a brute, with no brain and a delinquent to top!" said huffing the silver-haired boy.

"A delinquent, you say? Aren't you exaggerating?" Aoi really wanted to know more about Oga, she just hoped that Furuichi wouldn't notice her true intentions.

"We go to Ishiyama, a school full of delinquents. Oh, but of course I'm not one, it was Oga's fault that I had to enroll into that school. It's a school of beasts, where boys are all the same: animals. Though sometimes we're lucky enough to have the girls visit the school. And even if they're strong to the point of being scary, the girls are all very cute. Especially the Queen, she's a real beauty, ah but of course she's not as pretty as you are." Lip serviced Furuichi, flashing a smile at the girl (smile that he liked to call _ultimate smile_ that Oga renamed _deadly smile_).

«Idiot, we're the same person…but, what do they actually say about me? Nothing bad I hope...I wonder if Furuichi know if there are false rumors about me or the red tails, though knowing him it's unlikely that the wouldn't have already told us.»

"And…about this last girl?"

"Hm? You mean the Queen? Her name's Kunieda Aoi. She's one of the strongest fighter at Ishiyama. She is the leader of the girls' gang, and once she stepped down from that position, but even during that time everyone thought of her as the leader. Maybe I should't say this, but I guess there's no harm in telling you." said Furuichi as he gestured the girl to come closer, since he was going to lower his tone of voice.

«What, does he actually knows something embarrassing about me? Gossip?»

"Actually, this Kunieda Aoi…likes Oga!"

"!?" «W-w-w-wha-what the hell Furuichi!? How do you know that? And why are you telling this to someone you don't even know the name of!?» Kunieda exploded into a deep and burning red, she blushed up to her ears.

"Hey, why are you so red? Oh, don't tell me…you actually have a crush on Oga as well? I'm sorry, that was so inconsiderate of me. But don't worry, if things are like that, I'll put a good word for you then!"

A shamelessly big smile and a thumb up were supposed to reassure the girl, though Furuichi's trick only got the opposite effect.

Aoi's cheeks were burning hot, even redder than earlier. "N-No no no no no! It's not like that!"

"Oh come on, no need to be shy~ I can really give yo-" a ringtone stopped Furuichi in the middle of his sentence. They looked at each other, and when confirmed that it was the boy's mobile phone, he excused himself and walked a few steps away, picking up the call.

"Hello?"  
[It's me. Come over, I want to play the game we bought the other day. And since you're a it, buy some snacks, we ran out of them at my place] said the voice Furuichi knew all too well.  
"I'm quite busy at the moment, so wait a bit" sighed the silver-haired boy at his friend's bossy behavior.  
[What, are you plucking your eyebrows?] asked mockingly the demon-contractor.  
"No idiot! I'm not even at home"  
[What are you doing then? I hear children's voices, where are you?]  
"What are you, my mother!? Whatever, I'm at the park right now. And I was having a pleasant conversation with-"  
[Ah~ I don't care. Just get over here] commanded rather than requested the brunette.  
"Tsk, never listening to me. Well, let me tell the _you_ who doesn't care about what _I_ say, that right now I have something else to do. I'll be over in an hour or so"  
[_Furuichi_...] his tone was lower and cold enough that to sent shivers down the spine [...Now.]  
Furuichi sighed, used to the voice that normally would be recognized as frightening and blood-lusty, but that he knew was just his childhood-friend's voice when he was pouting. The silver-head gave up, knowing that when other was like that, he had nothing left to do...not through a phone at least.  
"Ok ok, I got it. God, you're so needy! I'll be there in 10-15 minutes. Just wait patiently as the good child you are" teased Furuichi, knowing this would earn him at least a pinch in the cheek, but still... «It's worth it!»  
[Ha? What did you say, you spineless snail?! Get over here, and the awesome me shall teach you-]  
Furuichi distanced the mobile from his ear and clicked the 'end call' button, not wanting to hear his friend's shouting.

Kunieda was looking at Furuichi, she could hear pretty much the whole conversation as they were both loud. «...Wow, I didn't think there would be someone who could hang up at Oga so calmly. Furuichi's quite brave.» the girl chuckled at the two friends' childish behaviors.

After ending his call, Furuichi walked back and addressed the glasses-wearing girl with an apologetically smile "It was Oga. It's unfortunate, but I have to go now. Please say bye to Kouta-kun for me."

"Alright, see you Furuichi-kun." Kunieda also got up, polite as she was.

Furuichi smiled "Yes, see you tomorrow…" his smile widened even more "…Queen."

Leaving behind an astonished Kunieda, Furuichi walked away. Aoi collapsed on the bench «...No way!»

* * *

**Omake**

Kunieda was actually on the floor, picking at some innocent and harmless grass that was lying there defenselessly.

Her face was a mixture of different colors, but mostly blue and red. The redness was due to the embarrassment and anger while the blueness was because she was stressed and depressed.

"So…he knew all along…" mumbled the girl as she continued to pick the grass.

Then she felt something weight on her shoulder, she turned around to see that it was Kouta who placed a hand on her shoulder because he was concerned after seeing her behave strangely.

"Did you came all the way here for me? Thank you Kouta, I'm fine" she picked her brother up and hugged him.

«But still that Furuichi...he really has some nerve for making fun of me like that. He'll pay for this!»

As the girl was plotting her revenge, Kouta pulled at her hair lightly and titled his head, questioning his sister with a curious and confused face.

When Aoi looked at him, he laughed softly "Well, I guess I'll let him go this time since he helped you. What do you say Kouta?"

The little boy smiled and nodded, then he laughed happily at his sister's restored good mood.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **the Red Tails**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	5. Red Tails

**Note:**As I can't reply to some of your reviews personally, I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed!  
Your reviews are all very kind and encouraging, but if there's any mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know ^^

So, this time it's the Red Tails and...I felt quite pressured in writing this one, as I knew that some of you were looking forward to the Red Tails' chapter. I hope I met your expectations!

**Warning:**Quite colorful language and the usual EveryonexFuruichi.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_THE RED TAILS_**

That afternoon the red tails were going to Kunieda's house for a meeting, which was actually just a normal hangout between girls.

As soon as the school bell rang, Ishiyama's Queen ran at full speed out of the door: today she had to pick up Kouta, her little brother. There wasn't exactly a time limit to when the family had to pick up the children, it's just that children hate to be picked up last...after all, no one likes to be left all alone waiting for someone and Kouta's no exception. And that's the reason why Kunieda Aoi ran at full speed to her brother.

The other five girls (Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryouko and Kaoru) took it slower, they stopped here and there to get things they needed or just to look at a shop windows. Delinquents as they may be, they were still girls.

As they walked, a road-sign was placed in the middle of the path signaling that there were works in progress. All five pairs of eyes looked at the road ahead of them, over the sign, and indeed the were works on the road, making it no longer walkable.

Nene sighed and then suggested "Well, it can't be helped. Let's take a detour, alright?" at the red-head suggestion, the others agreed, after all she was the second-in-command.

They took some minor roads and alleys, for shortening the way to the shrine. Making bad encounters was definitely not their intention, but luck just wasn't on their side that day.

"Hello, ladies are you doing shopping? Why don't we go with you? It'll be fun, I promise." A young mad stood in the middle of the alley they just walked into, a man with a hoody and unstable steps, and behind him, some other bothersome guys who were grinning or laughing like idiots.

"On thanks, we're fine as we are. Just go somewhere else, you're in the way." Nene talked for the girls, her words were sharp, almost as if she was scolding a child.

"Tsk. Fine, then we'll just have it our way then!" Many steps could be heard from behind them, and when the girls turned around, another group was there, this one bigger and more dangerous: each of them held a weapon.

The girls looked back at the man who spoke to them, he and the others behind him were also showing the weapons they were hiding: bats, chains and knives.

In normal circumstances, Nene would confidently beat the crap out of them, but now it was a totally different thing. There were about 30 of them, all armed.

She took it as her responsibility, she just could't let the others get hurt. But these cowards didn't seem like they would just leave them alone. «What to do?…»

Even if still indecisive, Nene took a decision: to fight. She undid the chains she uses as weapon, and seeing this as a signal, the other girls also took out their respective weapons.

The one who spoke to them looked like the leader, he whistled in approval and grinned even wider "Oh-ho~ What a pleasant surprise, I love spicy women."

Yuka, on the other hand, was panicking and started to shout aloud what every of them was thinking "Hey! This is impossible. How can we defeat all off them?! Let's not fight them, girls!"

And as she said so, she stepped a few steps away from the circle they formed, nearer to the enemy but not near enough for her to be hurt or caught. She started to wave her hands at the people who were walking on the bigger road, the one they just came from. She shouted to get the attention of the walking passerby " Hey! Help! Some bad guys are attaching us! Help!"

She did get the attention of someone, they even looked in her direction and undoubtedly saw the male delinquents, but they all walked away pretending they didn't see anything.

This didn't surprise Kaoru though, «Figures. They must be thinking that this is a small fight between delinquents, or maybe they just don't want to get mixed up with something like this. No one likes having to deal or have anything to do at all with delinquents…»

"Get over here." said Ryouko as she pulled at her friend's back-collar, afraid that if she stayed there longer she would get hurt, seeing that calling out for help was pointless anyway.

The two leaders were probably thinking the same things, in fact the man laughed out loud "Hahahaha did you see that? No one's going to save you, just give up. Who wants to have anything to do with delinquents? Hahaha."

"What to do now?" or "Your orders?" were asked to Nene, to which she answered "There's nothing left to do. Our only option is to fi-"

"You all, stop right there!" A voice came from the direction the first man came from. A clear and somehow familiar voice.

The men all stepped aside, making way to the newcomer. They parted in two, it was just like watching Moses parting the water.

The new entry walked to the leader, who was still standing in the middle, waiting for the intruder.

"Furuichi!" all the girls called out the new boy's name.

The serious expression which was locked with the questioning one of the gang leader, wandered to the girls and became an idiotic grin "Hello there, ladies."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nene was the one who asked, but all the five girls wanted to know what the probably weakest boy of the whole school was doing here.

"What, you ask…Of course I'm here to save you five young damsels~"

Dumbfounded. The girls were utterly shocked. Just how could Furuichi, _this_ Furuichi help them!?

Meanwhile the other man got annoyed and snapped at Furuichi. "Save them? Yeah, then first eat this!" With the short knife he was holding, the gang leader aimed for Furuichi's face.

The silver haired boy tried to dodge the hit, though he still got hurt, luckily it was a minor injury: just a cut on his right cheek.

All five held their breaths. Truth is, it was nothing too serious, but still, there was blood coming down from his pale cheek, and no matter what, that was still a wound.

"Ouch, that hurt man!" Furuichi complained, his hand was on his bleeding cheek, but he didn't dare to touch the open injury, infections were not his things.

"What? Trying to act all cool even though you're just a weakling? Do you really think you can fight against all of us, huh?" The other snubbed and laughed at Furuichi, and so did his men.

"No, I can't and_ won't_ fight you. The one who will show you hell is not me." Furuichi smiled, or rather grinned "Oga, lazy-ass, come out!"

There was a moment of silence in which everyone, girls included, thought that the injured boy was bluffing, until one by one some delinquents went flying.

Behind Furuichi, from the way he came from, men flew in all direction. Some seconds later, the path behind Furuichi was completely clean, with only delinquents here and there on the floor.

The man who did it all was none other that Oga Tatsumi, the well known Ogre. The leader seemed to recognize him, as he started to shake. Oga on the other hand stepped even closer, and with his demoniac smile he told the shaking leaf "Hey Bro, let's play~"

About one minute. This was the time which took Oga to defeat them all. They were all beautifully planted on the floor and in the walls. Oga reserved a special treatment to the leader, who was buried until he couldn't even be seen.

As Oga and Beel were admiring their art work, Furuichi approached the girls "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they!?"

"You…" The one who spoke was Nene… "You didn't have to. No one asked for your help."

"That's true..." added Chiaki in her small voice. She looking away not meeting the silver-head's eyes, almost pouting.

"Oh come one. That's just something oblivious to do for men who have some pride left."

"What are you talking about? If Oga wasn't here, now you would be almost dead!" scolded Yuka.

Ryouko also talked, with a hint of concern in her voice "You even got yourself injured..."

And Kaoru said with a frown in her face, confused "...Why?"

"What the hell were you even thinking!?" Nene raised her voice, now she was shouting at Furuichi. She was angry, at him for getting himself injured because of them and at herself for getting someone else hurt while protecting them.

At this, the so called strategist laughed softly "What are you all saying? Even if you're older, taller, smarter, braver or stronger than me, there's no way I wouldn't at least _try _to protect _you. _And if you're worried about this small cut, then there's no need to. I'm fine, it's as deep as it looks. Besides…wouldn't it have been worse if it was one of you? I'm a boy so a scar or two don't matter, but what of it was one of you five to get hurt? We can't let that happen, wounds and scars are no good. After all…you're _girls_.'"

Somehow those words made all the five girls blush or at the very least become shy...because they weren't used to being treated as girls, instead of objects, sex reliefs or dangerous weapons…

"So, don't worry-" Furuichi didn't finish the sentence, that Oga came from his left side and grabbed his chin with his right hand, but rather than chin, he was holding his cheeks, making Furuichi's face look rather stupid and funny.

He moved the silver haired's face in order to look for other injuries. After finding none, Oga questioned his friend just to make sure "Other wounds?"

"Nope."

The brunette turned Furuichi's chin again, this time he stopped to look at the burning injury "Hurt?"

"A bit"

"Idiot." was Oga's comment about his friend's behavior, «Though this stupid side of him is one of his _few_ good points.» admitted the Ogre.

"Alright let's get his patched up." and without waiting for the other to answer, Oga grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away.

"Hey! Wait, Oga! Ah geez!" giving up, Furuichi turned around to greet the girls "Goodbye then, see you tomorrow. And be careful walking home!"

Just as quickly as they came, they disappeared in the direction they came from.

The girls were still speechless from what had just happened. Then Nene cleared her voice all called out to the other four "Alright girls, let's go. Aoi-neesan is waiting for us."

The usual topic of their chitchat were just rumors or gossip, but at this meeting they already had something new they all wanted to chat about.

* * *

**Omake**

The red tails were in a big room, the one they always used for meetings. Although they had a lot of space available, they all sat together near each other. Today it was only the six of them, the leading red tails.

As soon as they sat down, Aoi got up saying she would pour them some tea, being the good host she was. And behaving like any proper guest, Kaoru also got up, offering her help, which Aoi gladly accepted.

When they returned and set down the trays, Aoi asked "By the way, why did you come later than usual?"

The one who spoke up was Ryouko, pulling her mask down in order to drink her class of tea "You see-"

"Oh! Was it Yuka again who stopped at every shop-window?" interrupted the leader teasingly.

"It's not like that Aoi-neesan! I don't always do that, you know? That's mean!" protested the flower wearing girl.

"I know, I know. I was just joking." laughed softly the blue-haired girl, to which followed some laughs from the others as well.

"Actually, something happened and we had to take some alleys to get here, and we were unlucky enough to find some bothersome guys." explained Nene, voice clear and steady.

Chiaki nodded frantically, confirming what had been said. "Very troublesome."

Aoi jolted visibly, shaken by the news "Don't tell me...were there many of them?"

Kaoru nodded "Yes, quite a lot. And they all had weapons."

Concern could be seen on the leader's face "Did you fight them?"

The other five girls looked at each other, then Nene spoke up "We were about to, but then...Furuichi showed up."

Aoi was clearly confused "...did he fight them then?"

Yuka laughed loudly at the question "No way, Aoi-neesan! He couldn't have fought them even if he wanted. Oga was the one who beat the crap out of them."

The leader sighed, glad than things ended well. «When it comes to this kind of things Oga is quite reliable. I'd better thank him...and Furuichi too.»

"But really...the one who called out to us first was Furuichi." said absent-mindedly Ryouko.

Chiaki's soft voice followed, "At first I thought he was really going to fight them."

"Yeah, me too! Even if thinking about it now, that would have been impossible." said the orange-head.

"But really...he tried to look cool, and I guess this time he didn't look haft-bad." said Nene in a gently tone, which was rare since she was talking about the red tails' hated Mobichi.

"Even if he had to call Oga at the end." laughed softly Kaoru, recalling the events.

Aoi looked at the girls as they chatted about Furuichi, actually praising his efforts and help. She smiled, glad that now they all had a better opinion of the silver-haired boy.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Toujou**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	6. Toujou

**Note:**As always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing. It surprises me to see how quickly you leave reviews, of course it makes me incredibly happy!

I know I've just posted the Red Tails' chapter, but as I won't be able to update next week...here goes Toujou's story!  
I really like him, he's actually one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy~

**Warning:**Quite colorful language and a bit boyXboy if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_TOUJOU_**

It was a beautiful evening, with a pleasant and fresh breeze, and Toujou was woking today as well.

Toujou Hidetora, well known for this monstrous strength and his part-time jobs.

This time he was working at a restaurant which sells ramen, not a big place, but it was quite famous for its delicious dishes.

He was replacing another worker who had to take some days off because his wife was giving birth to their baby.

It was rush-hour and he was helping at the tables as a waiter. "Toujou-kun, go take the orders of table no.11!" and as his boss ordered, he quickly placed down the empty dished of table no.8 he just went to clean, and made his way trough the busy room and went to the table he was assigned to.

One of the thing he first learned was that his shop's motto was to always smile, and so Toujou did " 'Evening! What can I do for you?" the high-school student gave off his business smile, one that could scare but somehow seemed kind. As he had fun while working, his smile wasn't forced at all, it was quite the opposite, and the customers could tell.

"Oh yes, we'd like-" the one who spoke was a young man with a very very, a bit familiar, light hair color. And when the other turned around and Toujou could look at him in the eyes, he recognized this boy whose hair were unique.

«This is the kid who hangs out with Oga...Furuichi.» After identifying the kouhai, Toujou looked at the other members of the table: a middle-aged couple and a girl.

«Must be his family.» deducted the tall boy, and then he looked at Furuichi, who was looking at him with an almost shocked expression.

Then the waiter realized something… «I'm not a genius but even I know that there are things that you want your parents to know and things you don't them to. Meeting someone from school, from Ishiyama nonetheless, mustn't be pleasant. Even more so when it's me we're talking about: a big, violent and scary third-year. A delinquent is not what you'd want to introduce to your parents. I should just pretend to not know him, I bet that's what he wants as-»

"Good evening sempai! What a surprise to meet you here! Are you working here? That's so like you! Hahaha" laughed the younger teenager with a carefree smile pasted on his lips.

«!» _This_ was definitely the last thing Toujou thought the other would do. Never, had he thought the first year would greet him with a smile, _never_.

"Y-Yeah, hey there." really, the Tohoshinki's member didn't know what to do, and it didn't help him that Furuichi's family asked about him, "Takayuki, who is he? Someone you know from school?"

His parents and sister looked at him and seemed worried and even scared, Toujou just could't blame them and he really thought that the best choice would have been to feign ignorance.

"That's right. He's Toujou Hidetora, a third-year. He's very popular at school, you know?" ...now, that was true but in a totally different way, still the family didn't seem to be convinced, they were still wearing troubled looks.

Furuichi grabbed Toujou's arm, holding the sempai's forearm with his right hand and was pointing at it with the other hand "Do you see this arm? Those are all muscles! He's truly unbelievably strong! Honoka, your brother wishes to have there muscles~"

The silver-haired boy told his sister that and made an idiotic face, at which his sister laughed at.

Furuichi's dad looked at Toujou more closely and commented with a "Those really are some muscles you have, young man."

"You're still at school but you're already working. So admirable." commented the silver-haired woman.

While Honoka only stared in awe at the orange-head, looking at his big and muscular form. She didn't get to see many older boys, and he only one her brother brought home was Oga, who was quite muscular himself but it was the girl's first time to see such a well-built body. Although she liked Oga, she was glad that her brother knew someone so good-looking(even if a bit scary) and who didn't seem to treat her brother badly.

And after promoting Toujou's muscles, Furuichi let go if him. "And you know what? He's super kind and caring, nothing like that villain of stupid Oga!"

Again, the big brother praised his sempai, but this time he also bad-mouthed his best friend. At this, all the family members laughed, admitting that the brunette wasn't what you would call a gentleman.

After the small chat, Toujou took their orders which Furuichi told him. Then, he excused himself and went back to the kitchen.

«...I didn't expect him to react like _that_, I thought he would have avoided me. Guess I misread him.» a smile made its way to Toujou's face, and somehow this event brightened his mood.

When the dishes for the Furuichis were ready, Toujou took the tray and went straight to the table no.11, where a hungry but still very cheerful family was waiting for their dinner.

"Here you go, please enjoy." the third-year put down the plates and turned around to leave, when a voice and a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Wait sempai!"

Toujou turned around and looked at Furuichi "What? Do you need to order something else?"

Furuichi shook his head, "No, we're fine thanks. I just remembered that I haven't property introduced you."

«Is this kid for real?» It was already a lot for Toujou that the freshman talked so openly about him to his family, but to actually introduce him…seriously?

"This is my family: my father, my mother and my little sister. Dad, mum, Honoka, this is Toujou-sempai." announced proudly the boy.

The four of them greeted each other, and after doing so, Toujou excused himself, again.

«He never stops to surprise me. Is he like this because of Oga's influence? Or maybe it's just his character? Whichever way…strange kid.»

Trough all the evening Toujou kept on working hard, and when going between the tables, sometimes his eyes wandered _that_ table. They were chatting happily while having dinner, a normal family no matter how you looked at them.

Who would ever think that the son of that family was the best friend of a stronger delinquent who was also father of a demon-baby?

The more he looked at Furuichi, the more the other boy looked normal and simple to him. And with each time, he asked himself just how did the silver-head end up in their a school.

He already knew that the reason was Oga, but still, he couldn't picture a so normal Furuichi in a school full of delinquents as Ishiyama. Somehow, he now kind of felt that Oga was responsible for dragging Furuichi into such a world that didn't suit the pale boy. Of course it was unreasonable to say that it was Oga's fault, but he couldn't help blaming his favorite rival.

At his boss' order, for the third time that evening, Toujou went to the Furuichis' table. He came with an empty tray, ready to be filled with the empty plates.

And waiting at the table for him, was only Furuichi, standing with his coat already on.

"Thanks for coming." said Toujou as he would do to any other client on their way out.

"Not at all, we should be the ones to thank you. It was delicious." complimented the silver-haired boy.

"Thank you. I'll let the owner know."

Toujou finished to arrange the dirty dishes on the tray, and then he picked up the money. It was much more that the bill that table had to pay.

"I'll bring your change right away." offered the waiter.

"Oh no, its fine. I told my dad to be more generous today since you're working here. Sempai, you can keep the change." and in saying so, Furuichi almost whispered in his sempai's ear and even winked at him.

"Alright, thanks then" Toujou smiled at his kouhai, really this kid kept on surprising him.

"You're very welcome." and the boy smiled back at him. It wasn't a very wide or particularly eye-catching smile, but still, it was the most sincere one he had ever seen on the first-year's face.

Then, the girl who Toujou recognized as Furuichi's younger sister, from the door, called out to him "Onii-chan, let's go home!"

"Wait a bit Honoka, I'm talking right now." answered the big brother.

"Tatsu-nii wrote me a text, saying you have to go to his place for a sleep-over. Geez, don't forget your mobile-phone when you go out!" scolded in a pouty voice the girl.

"Alright, sorry sorry. I'm coming right away!" shouted back her elder brother.

Then Furuichi turned back to Toujou and said in a complaining voice "See how pushy he is? God, can't that idiot be more considerate? I wish he was as kind as you, sempai." sighed Furuichi but Toujou heard no malice or insincerely in his words, what he said was what he truly meant.

Then the younger of the two said his goodbyes "Well then, I have to go now. Goodbye Toujou-sempai." he bowed and like always, smiled.

"Yeah see ya."

«Really, this encounter has been…peculiar and revealing. What happened today totally changed my opinion on Furuichi.» thought the tall teenager as he looked at Furuichi who was waving at him eagerly, before disappearing out of the door.

* * *

**Omake**

The next morning Toujou was walking to school, as right now he had no part-time job to go to. He caught the occasion to increase his attendance, as he was absent quite often.

He was walking at a slow pace with Aizawa. Then, he suddenly stopped, and as he looked absent-mindedly at the sky, he told his friend "That Furuichi…"

«Oh-ho, you used to call him 'the kid that stays with Oga' or something like that, but now you address him with his name...a level up?» wondered amused Aizawa.

"…he's not a bad kid." said Toujou with a somehow pleased smile.

"Really? What made you say so? Did something happen?" asked the glasses-wearing third-year, curious as to why his friend seemed to have taken interest in a boy whose biggest trait was being Oga's friend.

Aizawa knew about Furuichi, not only because the first-year was always by the demon-baby's parent's side, but also because of his light hair color and his well-kwon nature of not being a fighter in a school full of delinquents. But as much as he knew, Toujou should have no reason at all to be interested in such a weak boy.

At this question Toujou stopped. His face contorted into a frown, a face that would scare anyone to the point of wetting themselves. But Aizawa knew better, the knew _that _face, that expression was signaling that the orange-head was thinking of something. Which actually, knowing Toujou..._thinking _was just not his forte, so it was quite rare to witness such a sight, even for Aizawa who was his friend and all.

And after much pondering, Toujou's face brightened, recalling what happened the previous evening.

Then, he looked at his friend and smiled. His reply was a happy, satisfied and proud "Yeah."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Aizawa&amp;Jinno**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	7. Aizawa&Jinno

**Note:**I'm very sorry for the late update! This chapter is a big longer, so please forgive my lateness.

As always, a big thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed! A special thank you to those I couldn't write to personally(guests and those who don't accept PMs). By the way, if you want me to reply to your reviews, please let it be so that I can write you a PM.

This time is...Aizawa&amp;Jinno's turn! For those of you who don't know/remember, they're the two that are with Toujou(remember the first time Toujou appeared at the beach?). You can see them in ch.23!  
I know that in the manga they had to interaction whatsoever with Furuichi, but there was a scene, or rather, some _words_(guess which!) I wanted to write, so...I hope you enjoy~

**Warning:**The usual EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_AIZAWA&amp;JINNO_**  
**_(Aizawa Shouji&amp;Jinno Kaoru)_**

It was a normal day, as normal as it can be at Ishiyama High School, of course.

In a classroom on the first-years' floor, the students were chatting, arguing or sleeping just like the delinquents of that school always do. Furuichi was sitting in his seat and playing Sudoku, killing some time since Oga went to get milk for Beel.

The Mad Dog'd been gone for quite a while, for at least 2 hours to tell the truth... «The idiot probably got into stupid fights again.» sighed quite loudly the bored teenager.

And Furuichi would have very much liked to go somewhere else, but before leaving Oga ordered him "If you're not coming, then look after my stuff. Don't you dare to go around, you hear me?"

If Oga told him that, it was because he didn't want someone to mess with his bag and his belongings, but Furuichi could tell that it was also because he didn't want some random delinquents to pick a fight with Furuichi, which the tactician would have lost at 120%.

Furuichi could at least guess what the other was thinking, after all they have been together for a long, very very long, time.

He knew. He knew that he wasn't strong, but knowing it didn't make it taste any better. It ashamed him to always be protected, and even if he knew that Oga was strong and the brunette himself wanted to protect him, he still felt bitter about his weakness.

Like any man, Furuichi held pride in his actions. He had pride...but he wasn't stupid. He knew that even if he whined, nothing would happen. Because after all, fights were just not his thing.

With a bitter flavor in his mouth, Furuichi's eyes narrowed as he noticed that he made a mistake: the number 7 appeared two times in a line but he couldn't find where he did wrong.

He erased the whole page, with all the number he wrote until then, and with them, the negative thoughts that were suffocating him.

He was focused on his sheet until he heard someone shout in his direction "Oi princess, someone's here for you!"

The one that called him _that_ wasn't really a bad fellow, on the contrary Furuichi even chatted with him a few times.

Actually, gaining that nickname was Furuichi's own fault, and of course Oga's, like anything that involved the silver-head after all.

Once, he and Oga were arguing about the fact that Oga thought that Furuichi was using his mobile phone too much, giving a bad example for Beel. And Furuichi's reply was that Oga was just envious because he had no one to send texts to.

At his remark Oga snapped, he took Furuichi's phone from his hands and crushed it like a candy. Seeing his beloved device destroyed, Furuichi shouted a loud "Gyaaa!", with a very high-pitched voice, crying for his new brought and super expensive mobile phone.

All the boys in the classroom looked at the duo, startled by Furuichi's girly scream. And since that time, a few of his classmates called him "princess".

Being called, Furuichi went to his classmate who was standing at the door, waiting for his arrival. When he got close enough, Furuichi grinned at the fellow first-year "Thank you, my knight."

The comment slightly took the other by surprise, but then the boy grinned, thumped his shoulder against Furuichi's and walked away while saying in a laughing voice "You're very welcome, your highness".

Normally Furuichi didn't like being treated as a weakling or worse, as a girl, but this was one of the rare case where the other party wasn't particularly picking on him; the other was just joking with him and Furuichi didn't mind, on the contrary he liked exchanging these stupid conversations, it meant that they were close enough to joke about idiotic things with each other.

After following with his eyes the classmate's leaving figure, Furuichi looked at who his guests were.

«Who could they be?» Furuichi was curious to know who it was, since normally the ones who came, were all looking for Oga. And normally, they came to pick fights with him, and those who did such things were't polite enough to call out to him. They just came barging in without notice.

Furuichi didn't have guests, even less, ones who would politely ask of him instead of just hitting him or kidnapping him.

His eyes drifted to the two figure, standing tall outside of the door. The sunlight hit him and blinded him for a moment.

But when his eyes adapted to the brightness, he recognized the two young men. His voice surprised and unsure "Aizaka-sempai and…Jinno-sempai?"

Aizawa was leaning his arm against the doorframe while Jinno was standing just a few steps behind him.

Jinno, who was looking elsewhere, when hearing Furuichi's voice acknowledged him with a side-glance, while Aizawa did the talking "Yo Furuichi, mind coming with was for a walk?"

That was a well spoken and kind proposal, but it was nonetheless more of an order rather than a question.

«Do I really have a choice?» sweat-dropped the first-year. "Of course I don't mind at all, sempai."

Hearing the silver-haired boy's reply, Aizawa lifted his arm and stepped sideway, making way for Furuichi go get trough.

The one leading the way was Jinno, with Aizawa behind him and Furuichi by his side.

They walked steadily and at a slow pace, and as they walked in the corridors, many curious eyes were looking at them. And shortly after, they got to their destination: the rooftop.

When the 3 of them got out and the door closed behind them, Furuichi needed to know why he was called out by two third-years, Toujou's right and left-hand men to boot.

"Ummm, so…what may I do for you?" surely they planned something, it was plain stupid to think that they called him out just to keep them company for a stroll.

Jinno looked at him, but then silently sat down on the bench and started reading a book he was holding in his right hand the whole time. Aizawa leaned against the fence, putting both elbows on top of it, "Oh come on, don't be so tense. We're not gonna hurt you or anything. C'here, sit down."

Furuichi obeyed and sat down in the bench he next to Jinno. If they really wanted to beat him up, they could have done so anytime, and if they wanted to tease him before actually beating him, then all he could do was to just wait for them to finish. After all, these two were among the strongest people in all Ishiyama.

"Hey, don't make that face. We really aren't going to do anything." Aizawa tried to persuade Furuichi, seeing the first-year still on his guard.

Furuichi sighed and relaxed his muscled, tense for being on alert. He believed him, after all these two had never harmed him before, and moreover they were with Toujou, so in his opinion they were trustworthily.

The silver-head composed himself and asked again "What did I do to gain your attention?" He really couldn't think of a reason why _these_ two would approach him. If they had business with him, it could only mean that…

"Did Oga do something?" asked the first-year with a frown on his face.

The two third-years looked at each other, then Jinno went back to his book and Aizawa laughed at their kouhai's words "Hahahaha no, don't worry. And even if he did something, we would go to him. Getting you involved isn't our way of doing things."

After laughing for a good 5 minutes, Aizawa composed himself back "So, down to business." he took out of his pocket a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one cigarette in between his lips and was about to light it, when Jinno took it from his mouth and crushed it in half.

"Don't." was his cold and scolding order.

«Oh! It's actually the first time I've heard him spoke.» noticed Furuichi, hearing the sempai's deep voice.

Aizawa was quite shocked at his friend's action, normally he had no problem with letting him smoke, so he didn't get the drastic change.

Then Aizawa's realization hit him like a bullet train…now he understood.

Furuichi was looking at both of them, wondering if now they were going to fight. He was looking at Aizawa for catching a reaction from him, whet they eyes met. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and then the third-year smirked "Don't you have a considerate sempai~" his eyes that were hidden behind his sunglasses were full of amusement.

"Eh? What about me?" Furuichi really couldn't get what that comment had to do with the current situation, and even less what _he_ had to do with it.

Seeing that the youngest didn't catch up to his words, Aizawa offered to explain "I'm saying that Kaoru doesn't want me to smoke because you're here."

«Oh~! Was he being considerate of me?» Furuichi felt a bit shy about all this attention he was getting, he wasn't often treated so kindly.

"Please don't mind me sempai, go ahead." said Furuichi as he bowed and gestured with his hand as if saying 'please go ahead'.

The silver-head felt an extra pair of eyes on him. They belonged to Jinno, who looked kind of angry. "Stop that. They're bad for you."

At his scolding, Furuichi couldn't help but lower his head and mutter a "I'm sorry…"

Surprised and amused, Aizawa was looking at the scene in front of him. But then, after clearing his voice, he interrupted them "Leaving that aside, we have a question for you."

Furuichi lifted his head and now focused his attention on the blond teenager. Jinno closed his book and now he looked even more serious.

The first-year gulped, all this tension was making him nervous.

"Why are you with Oga?" was the very earnest question Aizawa asked.

"…" Furuichi was speechless.

«What is that supposed to mean? They're asking why someone as weak as me is with Oga? Or are they referring to the fact that a non-delinquent and not so stupid me is hanging out with that ass? Or...why I'm wasting my handsomeness by getting involved with that scary-looking monkey!? No wait, even if very true, it'd be unlikely for them to ask the last one...»

His face was contorted for all the thinking but then he sighed deeply, giving up on finding a meaning behind the question he was asked.

"Well…I don't know. I can't tell you the reason, I don't know it myself. Sometimes I can't help but wonder the same thing." answered sincerely Furuichi, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

"Then why don't you stop?" this time the who spoke was Jinno, who was now looking at Furuichi instead of his book.

"That's a nice question, I want to know the answer too! But truth is…it just comes natural, we've always been together so…"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Furuichi's answers "Then let me rephrase it: Why are you _still_ by his side?"

Somehow Furuichi caught the sharp and cold tone in _that_ question. He was gaping for words that just wouldn't come out "Well…I…umm"

"If you're doing things half-assed, you'd better get lost. Leaving things like this will only end up to damage both of you." Aizawa's words were ice-cold.

After reflecting and looking for an appropriate answer, Furuichi spoke with saddened eyes and a wry smile "I'm sorry that I can't answer you properly, but I really don't know. I know that it's strange, I'm not his underling nor his rival, yet I'm always by his side. 'Just how in the world can those two be friends?' I know that everyone wonders that, I myself am surprised at where I stand. If I'm still where I am, it's because as a friend, I want to be of help to him. After all, isn't it the same for you two? Didn't you decide to be by Toujou-sempai's side because from behind...you thought his back looked lonely? If it's not like that, then I apologize. But that's now I feel."

Furuichi's words left the other two dumbfounded.

Then both of them smiled bitterly, recalling that broad back, full of bruises.

"Nice answer." laughed Aizawa, while Jinno patted Furuichi on the head.

"…?" Furuichi couldn't understand their reactions, but still welcomed their now bright mood.

"By the way, I heard you met Toujou-san the other day?" asked Aizawa, changing topic.

"Did I? When?" Furuichi did remember meeting Toujou recently on one of the rare days the other came to school, but they didn't actually talk with each other aside from basic greetings, so the first-year guessed that the blonde wasn't probably referring to that occasion.

Jinno tried to help, adding a hint "At the ramen restaurant."

"Oh, that time!" Now remembering, Furuichi recalled that evening.

"Yeah, we wanted to know what happened." enquired Aizawa, since their leader and friend was in an awfully good mood, and just wouldn't tell them what happened. The only hint he gave them was that he met Furuichi at his workplace.

"Not much, I went there to eat with my family then I ran into Toujou-sempai. I introduced him to my family and...that's about all."

«…Did he really introduce a high-ranking delinquent to his parents!?» was the older two's immediate reaction to Furuichi's nonchalance.

"You don't care about what your family thinks of you, now that you introduced a person _like_ Toujou-san to them? Or you're just an airhead?" a drop of seat was rolling down Aizawa's forehead, Furuichi just kept on surprising him. He knew they all didn't look very _safe_, and although the orange-head was his friend and all...he couldn't deny that he looked quite intimidating, if not utterly scary.

"Not at all. It's not a problem for them, after all they're already used to Oga. And besides, Toujou-sempai may look scary at first glance, but in truth he's really kind. Also he's very good looking, right? He's so cool! Oh, and my parents complimented his muscles!" smiled proudly the first-year.

Aizawa bursted out laughing and even a smile made its way to Jinno's face. Seeing the others, Furuichi couldn't help but smile as well, joining them since the situation was indeed quite funny.

Between laughs Aizawa said "You really are-" when a loud voice interrupted him.

"Idiot Furuichi! The hell are you!?" it was so loud that it echoed trough the whole school. And this destructive voice belonged to none other than Oga Tatsumi, the current top delinquent of Ishiyama High School.

Furuichi smiling face fell into a disappointed and annoyed look. After sighing and muttering what were probably curses towards his childhood-friend. But even after all the complains and whatnot, Furuichi still got up to go to his friend. He stood up to bid farewell to both his sempai "I'm sorry, I have to go back now. That idiot's idiocy can be pretty annoying. Goodbye Aizawa-sempai, Jinno-sempai."

Hearing that, Jinno nodded at the younger boy while Aizawa waved his hand and said "See ya!".

After bowing, Furuichi left trough the door they came from.

* * *

**Omake**

When the first-year left and the door closed behind him, Aizawa let his waving hand drop and his head fall back. "Ah-ah~ that was dangerous. Now I get why Toujou-san is quite fond of him. Let's hope he won't snatch him away from Oga."

Right now that wouldn't be a problem since they haven't interacted much yet, but if Toujou became more attached to the pale boy, the two Ishiyama's strongest delinquents would have another reason to fight, and things were bound to get ugly. Aizawa shivered, still remembering _that _time when Toujou _took_ Beel from Oga.

"Isn't that fine?" Jinno's absentminded comment made Aizawa choke in the smoke of the cigarette he had just lighted.

"Kaoru...don't say something so scary! If Toujou-san is really going to steal Furuichi from Oga, there's going to be hell on Earth!" half-pouted and half-scolded the sunglasses-wearing third-year.

Jinno reopened his book and said in a quiet voice "Though I wouldn't mind."

Aizawa sighed "I know I know, I don't dislike that little one either...but still! That's not a good enough reason."

Indeed, he could understand where his friend was coming from. They both seemed to quite like _that_ kouhai of theirs, and Toujou probably felt the same...but Oga was the type to get possessive over what belonged to him, and things got even worse when his childhood-friend was involved.

Aizawa inhaled from his cigarette, then he exhaled slowly and let his head fall backward once again. "...Furuichi Takayuki, huh~"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Miki**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	8. Miki

**Note:**I apologize for updating only now! As always, I'd like to thank those who favorited, followed and reviewed! Your reviews make me really happy!

At the end of each chapter I always write whose story will come next, but if there's someone you're particularly interested in, ask about them in your review and I'll send you a PM, letting you know if I plan to write a chapter about that character.

This time is Miki's turn. Unlike the previous ones, this chapter is a bit sad. That being said, I hope you enjoy~

**Warning:**The usual EveryonexFuruichi if you squint. And a bit of sadness.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**MIKI**_

It was a cold day of winter, a day which most would prefer to spend indoor. Though Furuichi was happily walking in the streets with a bag on his left hand, full of fresh bought manga.

He was in a awfully good mood since the shop he went to had a 3x2 discount, so he was able to buy even more manga than his budget would usually allow him to. Spending less money now could turn out useful another time after all, and all the more if you were around someone like Oga, who just couldn't, or rather, wouldn't care less about Furuichi's wallet.

He walked past a small park, but then he stopped and walked backward. Something, or rather someone caught his attention, and that someone was none other than Miki Hisaya.

Furuichi walked towards the other and approached him, "Hello Miki, what are you doing here?" smiling all the while.

Miki, who was sitting in a swing, flicked slightly, seeming surprised by the silver-haired boy's presence. Upon seeing him like that, Furuichi thought that the other was probably day-dreaming since under normal circumstances, he would have noticed his presence before he even spoke up. And a bit, just a tiny bit, Furuichi noticed displeasure in the other's eyes...even if just for a spit fraction of second.

Whatever Furuichi saw in the other's eyes, was quickly replaced by a smile "Hi, Furuichi-kun. I was drinking my coffee, what about you?"

Furuichi sat down on the free swing near the other boy's "I was on my way home from buying manga."

Then, they were wrapped in a silence. Not an awkward one but definitely not a comfortable one either…it was a heavy silence. One full of words…one that both wanted to fill by saying something they wanted to tell the other since long ago.

The one to speak first was Furuichi "Say Miki…do you regret what happened with Oga?"

Furuichi's words caught Miki off guard, but he couldn't say that he didn't expect them. What surprised him was that the one he heard _those_ words from, of all people, was _him_.

"…What about you? Do you regret being with Oga?" Miki was looking at the can of coffee he was holding in his hands when he answered. But when he lifted his eyes, what he saw was Furuichi's smiling face. It was a smile no matter how you looked at it, but...it was a stained, tired and melancholic smile, one that Miki saw the other wearing too often lately.

"I don't regret anything I've done. But you know…"

Miki was conflicted, looking at the other's pained expression hurt him as well, but he just couldn't avert his eyes.

"…I don't regret it, but lately I often think about you and me. Look at you, now you're strong, cool and everything, while look at me…weak, useless and pathetic. I can't even protect myself properly and not only that, I also cause trouble for the ones around me…."

Miki crushed the empty can in his hand, "Nonsense. That's not true, you're-"

"Miki…without the Pillars I can't do anything." Furuichi's eyes were overflowing with sadness and Miki felt something painfully squeeze his chest.

"Though it must have been painful, I think that for you getting away from Oga was the best, at least for a while. That's why despite after knowing everything I didn't interfere. I thought that things would turn out better for you like this, and that a clean cut was the only way to end things. You were able to grow and become this strong after all."

"What are you saying!? How dare you? Do you even know how much I suffered because of what happened? Do you-" Miki's voice raised and raised, until he was almost shouting. When, to his surprise, a cold hand found its way to his cheek, caressing his scars.

"I don't know Miki, because I was always by Oga's side so I don't know. But these, _these scars_, are proof of what happened and proof of how strong you are."

And just as quickly as it came, Furuichi's pale hand was gone.

"I've always been under Oga's wing. He always protected me so I don't know what it means to fight, to protect someone else. Because as weak as I am, even when I tried, nothing happened. But I'm not blaming Oga, you know. It's not his fault, the one to blame here is _me_…"

Furuichi looked at his ex-schoolmate, to check if the other was still listening to him and saw that Miki was paying full attention to his speech. To the silver-head _this _was unusual, because he normally didn't talk about himself and even when he did, the other party wouldn't seriously listen to him.

"I'm not saying this because I want your pity. I just wanted to tell you that even if our positions were reversed, you'd be strong nonetheless, and I would still be...the same me. If I had been the one Oga left behind, then surely I wouldn't have been able to do the same as you. To grow and use that feeling of hatred to become stronger and stronger... I know I can't to do that, to get over _that_ feeling of betrayal. But you did Miki, because you have the straight and the determination to."

"You have the straight to do so as well. I think you should get away from Oga for a bit…Why don't you transfer to Saint Ishiyama ? Our school suits you better that the one you're in now!" declared rather than suggested, Miki.

Furuichi smiled gratefully at his friend's kind propose, but then shook his head "No, Miki. That would be like running away. Since long ago I've already chosen this path, so even if things are difficult…even if I get kidnapped, beaten and laughed at, this is still the path I chose. The only thing I can do now is trying to improve myself and support that idiot the best way I can. That's the least I could do as his friend..." and then Furuichi paused, and somehow his face melted into a softer yet sadder smile.

"Though recently it seems that I'm no longer needed…" whispered Furuichi before he got up.

As softly spoken as they were, Miki heard the silver-haired boy's words...he _heard _but he didn't know how to reply, afraid to hurt the other even more.

"I guess it's time I head back. Sorry for imposing such a heavy conversation. Well then-"

As the silver-head was about to turn, Miki grabbed his wrist and held him still.

"…I don't regret it either. It was painful, but thanks to what happened I am the person I am now and I could meet amazing people that otherwise I wouldn't have. I don't regret it." were Miki's determined answer to the forgotten question.

Truth is, he didn't want to meet Furuichi or Oga right now, since they reminded him of what he couldn't be and have, but after listening to Furuichi, somehow he felt that the burden he was carrying lightened a bit.

He felt better now, but he knew that the other was still silently suffering.

"I see. I'm grad to-" Furuichi couldn't even finish his sentence, when a loud and deep voice interrupted "Oi Furuichi! Catch!"

The first-year had only enough time to turn around when a wrapped croquette hit him right in the face. Fortunately, he was able to catch it before in landed on the floor, but the damage done to his face still annoyed him.

"What the hell Oga?! Just who in the world would trow food at others' faces? And a hot croquette nonetheless!" complained Furuichi in a scolding voice.

Oga on the other hand made no sign of apologizing or moving closer to the other two teenagers.

"It that how you thank the awesome me for treating you to a delicious croquette?" asked in a mocking and challenging tone the Ogre.

Furuichi sighed, knowing that arguing with his friend meant an endless path…one he had no intention of taking, not right now at least "Yeah yeah, thank you very much sir!"

"Come one, let's go. I'm freezing here." said the top delinquent as he hugged Beel, whose head popped out of the jacket, right under Oga's chin. By holding the small body closer to himself, the brunette was trying to get warmth from the child.

Oga noticed Miki, their eyes locked so Miki was certain that the other knew he was there, but still…Oga did nothing to show he acknowledged his presence, and Miki was fine with it. After all, rather than a friend, to him he was more of a rival now.

"Ok, now I really have to go." smiled Furuichi as he picked up his bag and he waved at Miki.

As he was about to walk away, he half-way turned around, looked at his scarred friend and said in a soft and tender voice "By the way, thank you for listening to me." and as he whispered those words, he dashed to Oga's side, who looked at Miki and nodded to him, before walking away with the silver-haired friend by his side.

* * *

**Omake**

Miki looked at the two backs that were getting farther and farther, until they completely disappeared after turning a corner.

He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky. He breathed slowly and deeply, when he opened his eyes what he saw was a grayish white sky. A color that belonged to the winter only, a color incredibly pure yet so very saddening...a color that reminded him of Furuichi.

«Furuichi...by staying with Oga you're bound to get hurt, and you know that. After all, things have already begun to take an ugly way for you...yet why do you still not let go of him? Stubbornness? Habit? Loyalty? ...or as you said, friendship?»

Miki sighed and closed his eyes once more. When he opened them again, the sky looked whiter and wider. The sky seemed deeper and ready to fall on him at any moment.

He frowned slightly and smiled bitterly...He envied _him_.

Since long ago, he always envied Furuichi for being Oga's friend. Back in middle school, even when they hung out all together, he felt that he could never hold the same position as Furuichi. He knew, that's why he envied the silver-head.

But now things were different.

Now, the one he envied was Oga. Not for his strength or, as Furuichi says, his harem. He envied him because he had...Furuichi. He had someone who would always be by his side, a person who stops him when he takes the wrong way and supports him when he makes the right decision, someone who was _wiling _to be with him even if that meant getting hurt. He had a friend.

Miki got considerably along with the people at his school, and he wasn't in bad relationships with the two childhood-friends either, but...none could compare to Oga and Furuichi's bond.

«But you know Furuichi...even if our positions were reversed, things wouldn't had end up that way. It's because it was _me _that Oga could do what he did, there's no way he'd let go of _you._»

Then Miki chuckled, finding funny the fact that Oga was behaving childishly when he cared about someone more than he actually openly showed.

"Oga...you'd better hold Furuichi close if you don't want to lose him along your thorny path. Otherwise...I might _take_ him_._" whispered the Rokkisei's member with a challenging smile adoring his lips.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Kazuya&amp;Azusa**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	9. Kazuya&Azusa

**Note:**To everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, a big thank you!

This time it's Kazuya&amp;Azusa's turn. Unlike last chapter, this one isn't sad! I hope you enjoy~

**Warning:**Colorful language and the usual EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_KAZUYA&amp;AZUSA_**

Kazuya likes delinquents, he looks up to them and wants to become one. He liked them, but he definitely didn't like the situation he was in at the moment…

As they where walking home back from school, a group of five delinquents approached Azusa, asking her to hang out with them. The problem wasn't that they were delinquents, after all the two childhood-friends recently met many and knew that not everyone was evil; the problem was _how _they asked: they actually pulled her into a dead-end alley, then slammed her against a wall.

Fortunately Kazuya run right after them, so now he was by the girl's side.

"Come on, come play with us pony-tails-chan~" said one of the gang.

Kazuya put Azusa behind him, stretching his arm out, protecting her.

"Thank you for the offer but I really can't right now." she was gripping onto Kazuya's sleeve with her small hand, her voice trembled slightly.

As much as Kazuya liked delinquents, he couldn't forgive them for scaring his friend like this, not the usually super cheerful Azusa.

"Hey, don't be so cold. We'll treat you to something delicious, you choose what." this time another one spoke, and as he did so, he got hold of Azusa's left ponytail and caressed her black hair.

Azusa flicked visibly, but didn't move away. She instead placed both hands on Kazuya's arm, now holding him even tighter.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she doesn't want to, so get lost!" shouted Kazuya, and slapped the delinquent's hand away from the girl's hair.

The five delinquents looked at each other and then started laughing. When they finished one spoke up "You piece of shit, do you even know who we are, huh!?"

Another one step up and pointed at his clothes "Do you recognize this uniform, you little piece of shit?"

«It's Ishiyama High School's uniform!» Kazuya and Azusa's eyes flew open. Because of the situation, they didn't look at the others' clothes, but now that they were asked, they recognized that so very familiar uniform.

"We're from Ishiyama High! The strongest of all schools! And you, knight in shining armor, who might you be~?" asked in a mocking voice one of them, proudly showing off their school uniform.

The others beside him all laughed, finding teasing the orange-head incredibly funny.

"I'm Yamamura Kazuya, from Saint Ishiyama Academy." was Kazuya's firm answer.

"Oh-ho~ So we have an elite here. Well, elite-kun get lost if you don't want to get hurt. And while you're at it, leave some money so we can go have fun with lovely pony-tails-chan."

Kazuya posture straightened, hie chest put forward and his head was held higher "I refuse."

Some of the delinquent snickered at his words, "Fine by me, it just means that we'll have you beat-"

"Are you sure?"

A male voice joined the conversation. They all looked at each other, wondering who spoke.

Then, they heard some footsteps and all seven turned towards the figure that was approaching them.

*Flash* a light hit them all, blinding them for a few seconds. Someone just took a of photo of them. And that _someone_ was a very composed Furuichi Takayuki.

When he was near enough for them to recognize him, Kazuya whisper a relieved "Furuichi-san." and Azusa shouted in a cheerful voice "Master!"

"Good afternoon, you two." smiled the silver-head. His smile was so relaxed and reassuring that both Saint Ishiyama's students calmed down.

"Who the fuck are you, huh!?" shouted one, annoyed that the new who had just arrived kind of got a cool entrance.

Another one grabbed Furuichi's collar "You think you're going to get away after interrupting us, you-"

"Wait!" from behind them, one of the delinquents shouted "Let go of him!"

This confused his companion, who looked at him with a questioning look "What are you talking about, why-"

"Can't you see _who_ you're holding?!" his voice was clearly troubled, in fact a drop of seat could be seen running down his cheek.

"Huh…" the one who was holding Furuichi's shirt let go of him, retreating a few steps in order to take a better look at the new comer. Then realization hit him, he pointed an accusing finger towards the silver-head and yelled, surprised "You…Furuichi!"

Furuichi was fixing his clothes after being yanked, something he's actually quite used to.

"Yes that's me. I see that you're also from Ishiyama High. So you actually know about me?" enquired Furuichi not in an angry nor mocking tone, there was true surprise in his voice.

The same one who recognized him half-whispered, loud enough for them all to hear "There's no one at school who hasn't at least heard of you…Furuichi Takayuki, Oga's best friend."

What follows where a few moments of silence, where Kazuya and Azusa were silently cheering for their savior.

Then, one of the delinquent spoke up "Wait…I heard he was his tactician?"

"No no no, I'm they told me he's Oga's lackey!" said another one proudly.

"Isn't he the sly fox that uses the tiger's strength?" added a confused voice.

"Wait, so he's not actually Oga's bitch?"

…Silence.

«Just who in this damn world spread those rumors about me? And what the hell is that last one!?» Furuichi puffed his cheeks, something he does when he feels insulted. This pouting face of his annoyed Oga and made him laugh at the same time.

"Whatever! Who cares about me! Just leave me alone, will you?" shouted Furuichi, annoyed.

Then he cleared his voice, recomposing himself "If you know about me, I'm quite surprised that you don't know about him." said as he pointed to Kazuya.

The others looked at said boy with confused looks. Seeing so, the silver-haired boy explained in a very composed tone "Yamamura-kun here, is Oga's discipline and friend. Although he's still under training, his strength equals Oga's."

Furuichi's words hit them like a train, both enemies and allies.

The delinquents looked troubled if not even scared, while Kazuya and Azusa were having serious problems keeping a straight face at the strategist's half-lie.

Then one of the delinquent, not convinced, asked "If he's really that strong, then why didn't he fight us sooner?"

The couple of childhood-friends looked at the silver-head, worried that his lie had been discovered.

Furuichi sighed loudly and placed a hand on his forehead, to dramatize even more "That's why you're at Ishiyama High…You really can't tell? Of course it's because he was on a date with his girlfriend and didn't want to scare her. Think of it, if he used Oga's technique, 'human pants', wouldn't the girl be like 'Oh my God, you're so strong that it's scary. Gross!'" said Furuichi in a falsetto, imitating a girl's voice. "No one would what want that, right?"

His explanation silenced all five.

But still not convinced, the delinquents gathered around and started discussing whenever they should try to fight Kazuya since they were in five, that they even had weapons and such.

Tired of all this, Furuichi called for their attention "Listen, I didn't want to use this, but you leave me with no choice. Remember the photo I took? If I send it to Oga he'll be here in no time. It's not about me here, you know. If you dare to touch his Saint Ishiyama's counterpart, he won't let you go with just 'human pants'. By the way, just so you know, they get so along that Oga calls him 'Kazu'."

«You mean that he doesn't call _you_, his childhood-friend, by your first name...but calls this punk 'Kazu'? Shit, that means they get awfully along…» one of the delinquent, the one with most brain, reasoned.

"Tsk, whatever. Let's go guys." said in a very annoyed voice the one who grabbed Furuichi's collar earlier.

Furuichi, Kazuya and Azusa were looking at the five delinquents' backs as they walked away. When they could no longer be seen, the three teenagers sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much, Furuichi-san." said Kazuya gratefully.

"Master!" Azusa jumped and hugged Furuichi, holding him a bit too tightly.

«She must have been nervous.» thought the silver-head, glad that now the girl was her usual cheerful self.

Furuichi looked at Kazuya and said with an apologetically smile "There's no need for you to thank me. Instead, I have to apologize to you…I put you in a bad situation. About the bluff just now, when the rumor spreads it may cause you problems since there will be those who'll want to fight you. Though, it's useful because most small-fries will leave you alone. I suggest you to take a picture with Oga so that they'll believe you no matter what, when you say that you're on good terms with him. It's the only thing that idiot of Oga is useful-" a ringtone interrupted him in the middle of his sentence.

He excused himself as he took out his mobile, and after opening it he said in a hilariously disgusted voice "Geh, talk about the devil."

"A text from Aniki?" asked Kazuya happily.

"Show us! Show us!" incited Azusa.

After being asked, Furuichi showed them. And all three read Oga's text.

[Hey I just got out of the konbini. Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you went to chase after skirts again. Get your dry ass over here.]

"Haha…that's very Aniki's like" laughed awkwardly Kazuya.

Furuichi said in a very indignant voice "What the hell! What does he mean by 'dry ass'? I have a very appealing and appetizing ass here! How dares-" then he came to an halt, realizing that he was getting annoyed about his _ass _and noticing the uncomfortable and confused looks of the other two.

Furuichi cleared his voice and then sighed dramatically, complaining about his friend's childish text. And after composing himself back, he looked at Kazuya and Azusa, smiling at them "Well then, Yamamura-kun, Azusa-chan, I have to go now. See you."

As he walked and waved at them, they also bid him goodbye.

"Thank you for everything Furuichi-san! Please say hello to Aniki for me!" called out the orange-head.

While the ponytailed girl waved at Furuichi energetically "Bye bye master!"

* * *

**Omake**

As the two childhood-friends walked silently, they both reflected on the event that had just taken place.

"Furuichi-san was very cool just now." said Kazuya, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

And Azusa agreed, nodding "Yeah, master's amazing."

Then they fell into another comfortable silence, this time recalling Furuichi in particular. _His _look, _his _voice, _his _words...

"You know...I heard many things about Furuichi-san. Everything that those jerks said, I also heard them all." said the orange-head with a small frown on his face.

"I also heard them calling him a gold-fish!" added Azusa in a loud voice. It was hard to tell if she was actually happy or outraged.

"You're right." Kazuya sweat-dropped, remembering that he heard that lame nickname as well. "We heard a lot of things about him. Truth and rumors. But today, we got to see how cool he actually is!" said the boy while looking at his friend with sparking eyes.

"He's not the usual delinquent. He gives off another vibe. Earlier his smile really calmed me down!" said Azusa enthusiastically.

Kazuya nodded, agreeing with what the girl said, "I like delinquents, but Furuichi-san is different. Even though he's at a school full of delinquents, he's...he's just..." he couldn't find the words to describe the silver-head.

Then Azusa intervened, adding her opinion "Pure! He gives off a pure aura!"

"That's right! I was also thinking about that!"

«Even among delinquents, Furuichi-san keeps his _whiteness_. Just like a light that shines brightly, surrounded by darkness.» Kazuya frowned, realizing something that left a bitter flavor in his mouth "But doesn't he look out of place _there_?"

Azusa reflected on what her friend had just said. And after much pondering, she smiled and spoke her sincere thoughts on the matter "He does. But isn't his place next to Oga-san? I think that's where he should be, where he belongs to."

Kazuya was surprised by the other's words, but then smiled, agreeing with her "You're right. By Aniki's side...that's the place that suits Furuichi-san best."

As they walked a few more steps, Kazuya said in a proud tone, with just a barely hinted envy in his voice, "The tactician Furuichi Takayuki...Aniki's lucky to have him by his side."

"He is." agreed Azusa in a soft voice. Such a soft-spoken tone was quite rare coming from the cheerful girl, which only showed how deep and serious her feelings were on the matter, how much she cared about Furuichi.

The couple continued to silently walk towards their houses, both thinking about a _certain_ silver-head.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Saotome**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	10. Saotome

**Note: **First of all, I sincerely apologize for the late update! I'm so very sorry!

And as always a big thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story!

This time it's Saotome's story, I hope you enjoy~

By the way, mary-animeangel made a **video** regarding this story. If you'd like to watch it please look it up on youtube, it's called_ "ma propriété" _which means _My property.  
_Mary-animeangel, let me thank you again, I really love it!_  
_

**Warning:**The usual EveryonexFuruichi if you squint._  
_

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_SAOTOME_**

Saotome yawned loudly, feeling tired and sleepy.

After work, he was asked by the principal to go drinking with the teachers from Saint Ishiyama. "Please Saotome-sensei, I'm no good at drinking, and they invited us so at least one representative of our school has to go! Please Saotome-sensei!" begged the old man.

He didn't feel like going, but he decided to go anyway because of three reason.  
One...free-drinks, which, if you ask him, meant a lot.  
Two...there were some teachers he hadn't seen in a while that he wanted to meet and chat with.  
Three...he knew that some of his students were on quite good terms with some of Saint Ishiyama's students, so keeping in touch with that elite school could turn useful for them in the future. Though he would never admit thinking such a thing for his students' _sake_.

The evening had been white enjoyable, ha chatted and drank a lot. In other words, quite a good evening.

As he drank he couldn't drive, that's why right now he was riding a train home. It was quite late already, but the train was unusually crowded.

With his height, Saotome stood tall among the passengers. He was holding a hanging hanger with both his hands, sometimes leaning his head against them while closing his eyes.

He opened them since he felt a sweet perfume coming from his right, and what he found was a very exposed chest. His eyes were fixed to_ that_ cleavage, dangerously big and very much to his liking.

Then he looked at who did that not-very-buttoned shirt belonged to, and his eyes flew open. A girl, a high-school girl still wearing her uniform.

Saotome clicked his tongue, and looked away with a frown on his face «Tsk a student. I'm not a pedo.»

The teacher felt outraged and betrayed, but what squeezed his stomach was also _guilt._

When his stop came, he lazily got off of the train. He was on the platform when something pulled his jacket. He looked back and the one who was holding him still was the girl that was standing next to him on the train.

Her bangs were covering her face, and she simply held on him, saying nothing.

Saotome noticed that her hands, in particular the one she was holding him with, were trembling slightly.

Seeing that she said nothing, the man spoke up, using a reassuring voice as much as possible "Hey, what's wro-"

"Apologize."

Saotome looked at the girl, confused, not knowing what she meant, not sure if he heard it wrong, or not even certain if he was too drunk to process it all.

Deciding that he needed to hear her words one more time, he asked her to repeat "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said...apologize." her words were firm, even if her voice was strained.

"What? What do I have to apologize for?" asked the man confused.

The girl lifted her head and her big eyes could be seen watering. She bit her lower lip and frowned, then spoke with more resolution "Apologize! I didn't say anything in the train because I didn't want to attract attention, but I won't let you go like nothing happened. Now apologize!"

"What -" Saotome couldn't even finish his question when she anticapted him.

"Don't play dumb. You know what you did. You...you touched my butt!" her voice raised and raised, until she was actually shouting.

Everyone on the platform froze upon hearing those words, Saotome included.

And the teacher had just enough time to process the information, that a policeman came. As he hurried towards them, he asked in a worried yet firm voice "What happened?"

The girl, still not letting go of Saotome's jacket, looked at the newcomer and said "This man here, touched my bottom while we were in the train."

Snapping out of his shock, Saotome recovered and tried to prove his innocence "Hey, it's a misunderstanding. I didn't touch anyone's butt! Let alone a student's!"

The policeman didn't seem convinced, and neither all the crowd that gathered around them and started whispering.

The girl glared at Saotome "You liar. Then why were you looking at my chest?!"

«I did peek a bit, but I didn't touch your ass!» Saotome started to sweat, and no comprehensive words left his mouth.

Seeing his very suspicions reaction, the policeman grabbed his arm and gestured him to come with him "Sir, please follow me to the office."

Now Saotome was really panicking, not knowing how to get out of a situation too ridiculous to be even funny.

His usually flat and cool voice sounded exasperated "That's-"

"That's not true."

A new voice joined their conversation, and the young man who approached them was a boy with silver hair.

Saotome's dark eyes widened "You…" «Furuichi!»

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, looking at the fellow student.

Furuichi smiled at everyone, and after greeting them all, he said in a very relaxed and composed tone "I mean that his man didn't lay his hands on you."

The girl frowned at him and asked impatiently "How can you say that?"

The boy answered in an unbelievably serene voice "Because you see…he's a teacher, and he would never do anything to someone underage, let alone _students_."

The policeman was still holding Saotome's arm when he addressed the silver-haired boy "And who might you be?"

Furuichi pointed with his finger to himself "Me? I'm one of his dear students, so I can absolutely guarantee for him."

Both the girl and the policeman, as well as all the people who were listening to their conversation, didn't seem convinced…not one bit.

Seeing doubt and skepticism in their eyes, Furuichi sighed softly, a bit tired of not being _trusted_ but still not blaming it on them.

"You see, I was in the same train as both of you, of rather, I was sitting just a few seats away. I wanted to call out to sensei, but I didn't want to annoy the people around us to I didn't."

The girl looked at him in confusion, blinking her long lashes slowly "...So what?"

"So…I didn't pay attention to every movements of sensei's, but I can at least assure you that he wasn't the one who touched you." Furuichi's voice was composed, as he spoke slowly. He waited a moment, letting the silence build a bit of suspense. «God, I so like their worried faces!» grinned internally the tactician.

He cleared his voice and then spoke firmly "As for the reason, miss, I think you know it as well. You probably just didn't realize because of the moment's haste. Because Saotome-sensei…he was holding the hanging handle with both hands, so there's _no way_ he could have touched you!"

And just as he finished speaking, a train passed, making his silver hair flutter graciously, as he proudly stood there.

When everyone stored the shocking declaration, the first one to react was the girl. She blushed deeply, seeming to have realized her mistake.

The policeman asked her for confirmation "Is that true?"

And her reply was a whispered and embarrassed "Yes…"

Then the man released Saotome, who sighed, glad that Furuichi got him out of such an ugly situation.

When the four of them thought that everything came to an end, the people around started whispering. But even if they were whispering, things liked "Look at her, dressed like that. No wonder she attracts ill-intentioned people!" and "That's no way to wear a shirt, how shameful." or even "Wait, didn't she do it all just to attract attention?" could be clearly _heard_ by everyone.

The girl lowered her head and grabbed her skirt with her hands, as her whole body started to shake visibly. Furuichi looked at her and realized that she was about to break down from embarrassment, stress and pressure.

And when he saw a tear rolling down her cheek, he decided to speak up "Hey, don't say that! She's not wearing the shirt so open because she _wants to_. Look at the third button, it's missing right? I bet she had to unbutton the first two as well because otherwise it would have looked strange! Am I right?"

When the silver-head asked her for confirmation, she nodded. «Just how did he even know!?»

Saotome scratched his beard, praising his meek-looking student «Amazing analyzing skills.»

As they exchanged a few more words, it was decided to leave the girl in the kind policeman's care, who would have looked for the real molester.

Before leaving, Furuichi approached the girl and gave her his scarf "Use this to cover up, it's dangerous for a girl to dress like that when it's this late."

She took it and thanked him.

Saotome's eyebrow lifted as he frowned, seeing the scene in front of him «You have to be kidding me...Is he really _not_ popular with the other kids?»

Then Furuichi run up to Saotome, and together they walked out of the station.

As soon as they got outside, the man took out from his pocket a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth.

He was rummaging in his pockets looking for something to light it with, when Furuichi offered him "Do you need a lighter?"

He looked at his student, who was holding a lighter out for him. He stared at him for quite a while, then looked at the lighter, and then back again at Furuichi «…Maybe I shouldn't smoke in front of him, it's good for his health and all…»

"No it's fine, there's no need." and suppressing his need, Saotome took the cigarette from his lips and placed it back where we took it from.

Furuichi looked at him in confusion, but eventually put away the pretty lighter Oga's parents gave him as a present.

When they came to a crossroad, Furuichi pointed to the right "Sensei, my home is this way."

Saotome nodded, "You need me to take you home?"

Furuichi laughed, or rather chucked, but it was still the thing nearest to a sincere _smile_ the teacher had ever seen adoring his pale face. Saotome didn't like to meddle with others' business, but he knew that among the students, this frail silver-haired boy wasn't treated very well. He _knew _but didn't act, believing that it was only a small matter between kids. Yet...he felt the raw and bitter flavor in his mouth, called guilt.

"It's fine, thank you. I'm a boy so it's alright!" said Furuichi happily…actually too happily for Saotome's liking.

"Hey…" called out dark-haired man.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…about earlier" the man wasn't being shy, but surely he wasn't very comfortable with the current situation either.

Furuichi was taken quite aback for the other's words, but as soon as he overcame the initial surprise, he grinned "You're welcome, sensei. And by the way, I only did what everyone would have done."

«There's no way those three idiots would have helped me out. Fuji surely wouldn't have moved a finger, neither would have Takamiya…let alone Oga. And to think they're even my disciples!»

"Maybe. Doesn't change the fact that you helped me." said Saotome as he smiled fondly at Furuichi and ruffled his hair, patting the surprisingly small head with his big hand and running his fingers on the silver hair.

Furuichi didn't move away, instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed the rough yet kind touch, welcoming the unusual skinship. Saotome, on his end, after seeing the boy's reaction, found himself not wanting to let go either.

As this went on for a few more moments, suddenly Furuichi jolted, surprising the dark-haired man as well.

What caused such a reaction from boy was a text being sent to his mobile-phone, which was in his pocket, in vibration mode.

Saotome observed amused as the boy frowned quite deeply at the screen. Then without typing a reply, Furuichi closed his phone and put it back in the pocket.

"That silly discipline of yours is occupying my room without my permission, saying he's bored. I bet that the idiot feels so lonely that he's crying!" said Furuichi as he laughed evilly.

Then the silver-haired boy bowed at his teacher "Well then sensei, I have to go. I'll see you at school. Good night!"

"Yeah, 'night." said Saotome as he shooed him away with his hand.

Then Furuichi started running in the direction of his house, and seeing him doing so, Saotome shouted after him "No running, you're going to fall!"

And from afar he could hear a "Yes~"

The man stood there, lookng at Furuichi, whose silhouette was getting farther and farther, until it disappeared completely, swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Omake**

Saotome was sitting on a big rock, smoking his cigarette as he watched Fuji and Takamiya try out a new spell he taught them.

Then Fuji called out to him "Hey old man, I'm done. If there's nothing else, I'm going home."

Takamiya said nothing, but he stopped practicing as well.

Saotome looked at them for a few moments, then sighed deeply and quite loudly. "Why...why can't you just be like him..."

Takamiya frowned visibly, "You don't mean...Oga?"

The man waved his hand in front of his face as a negative reply "No way. I'm talking about Furuichi here, can't you learn a bit from him?" said Saotome as he sighed once more, this time louder.

Fuji raised an eyebrow curiously "Who?"

The other boy looked at him in disbelief, not believing that he could forget about _him_ "...Are you for real?"

"Oh come on. Furuichi, the one that is always with that punk Oga. Pale, slender, silver hair. About the only one who's not a delinquent unlike you all." said in a scolding tone the spell-master.

Fuji and Takamiya looked at each other, both feeling slightly offended by _how _their teacher spoke.

"If you like him that much, why not make him your disciple as well?" asked Fuji in a mocking and challenging voice.

Saotome scratched his beard, deep in thoughts. «Violence doesn't suit him, so the less he fights the better. But...»

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. It won't harm to teach him one trick or two. Besides it will do me good to have a well-behave kid like him around instead of you disrespectful lot. You three really don't know any manner." concluded satisfied the man.

"No way..." Takamiya stared at him, in utter shock. He never would have guessed that the carefree man would be _willing_ to take _Furuichi_ under his wing.

Fuji scratched his head, commenting with a flat and emotionless "Gross."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Takamiya&amp;Fuji** please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	11. Takamiya&Fuji

**Note:**To everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, a big thank you!

This time it's Takamiya&amp;Fuji's turn! As for the setting: it's after the final battle between Oga and Fuji, but they're still in their first year.  
I hope you enjoy~

The song of the video named _"ma propriété" _is Bakumatsu Rock by Toshizo Hijikata. But there's also another lovely **video**, "c_harm one, charm all_" by mary-animeangel (on youtube marzo90). Again, thank you so very much!  
If you're interested in the videos, please look them up!

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**TAKAMIYA&amp;FUJI**_

It was a cold day of winter, with a grey sky wrapping the city. Under the bridge, stood two young men.

Takamiya and Fuji were facing each other, both panting heavily as they had just finished fighting, still with their respective demon by their side.

Sometime they would meet up, most of the time Saotome was also present, as he trained them, but other times, it would be just the two of them, fighting one another.

Even it they finished fighting, both where still on their guard…

Then Fuji straightened his posture and wiped the sweat away with the back of his hand "I'm hungry."

Takamiya watched the other impassively, but then also relaxed his body and lowered his fists "Let's call it a day then."

As they both were about to leave, a loud "Gyaaaaaa!" stopped them, and then a loud sound of something hitting the water could be heard.

They watched the spot of the river that had been hit, and after exchanging a look, the demon-contractors approached the river.

When they were a few step away, from the rings formed in the water, a body came out jumping.

A boy, a silver-haired boy, coughed as he half-walked half-swam to the riverbank.

He didn't seem to have noticed the other two, and when he lifted his head, his eyes widened, his voice a whisper still stained from the water he drank "…Takamiya and Fuji!"

Takamiya's eyes also widened slightly "…Furuichi."

As the two of them stared at each other without saying anything, Fuji raised an eyebrow, and while pointing at Furuichi, he addressed Takamiya "Who's this? One of your buddies?"

Takamiya sighed as he starched his the back of his head "You seriously don't remember him?"

Meanwhile Fuji stepped closed to Furuichi who was still in the river, he extended a hand which the silver-head took gratefully, and with extreme ease, he pulled him our of the water.

Fuji then tuned back to Takamiya "Serious. But rather than not remembering, have I even seen his guy?"

A small drop of sweat run down Takamiya's cheek, "…You're really-" then his eyes caught Furuichi's silhouette.

He was sitting on the floor, hugging his legs with one hand and drawing circles in the glass with the other, mumbling "It's fine you know. Of course a big shot wouldn't remember a small fry like me. But it's fine. Mobichi-kun here isn't hurt at all, not one bit."

And Takamiya chuckled as he watched Furuichi puff his cheeks as he pouted.

Fuji crossed his arms in front of his chest "So…who are you?"

From his position, Furuichi looked at him, then he sighed softly as he got up "I'm Furuichi Takayuki, Ishiyama's first year and…Oga's friend."

His last words came out more strained and bitter, Furuichi wasn't ashamed of being friends with Oga, but more and more he disliked being remembered only as Oga's decoration.

Fuji was holding his chin as he tried to recall, when his face lighted up "Oh yeah, now I remember! When I fought Oga you were also there, and I also chased after you!"

Furuichi nodded assertively, not liking that _everything_ that concerned him also involved Oga as well.

Takamiya saw the frown on Furuichi's face, so he stepped closed to the other two "And how come you came flying from the sky?"

Furuichi's face brightened and he started to gesticulate "Oh that? Hear me out, Hilda-san said she would give he a lift home, so of course I accepted since there was no was I would refuse her kind offer instead of going with that damn old man. The thing is, I couldn't even properly get on her bird that she ordered it to set off, and for a while I could hold on its tail, but then it started swinging it and I fell. God, isn't it just cruel to treat me like this? Ah, but since Hilda-san's a beauty, I forgive her."

Takamiya and Fuji listened to all his rambling, but truth is, both didn't know what to do since neither of them were used to dealing with someone so chatty. They exchanged awkward looks, not knowing how to reply him.

Fuji looked at Satan and asked him "Is _Hilda_ the blond demon we saw that time?"

Satan nodded "She is."

"Now that I think about it, we didn't get to see her, did we?" asked Takamiya, to which Lucifer nodded.

Then somehow, Furuichi's face caught their attention. Again, he was puffing his cheeks, but this time he was wearing a deeper frown "Me too."

Fuji raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I said…I'm going to summon someone."

Both Takamiya and Fuji were on their guard. «Does he plan to fight us?»

Already in position, Takamiya asked the silver-head for confirmation "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I feel lonely, you both have someone by your side and you even started talking, leaving me out. I want to summon a demon too. It's lonely being left out, you know? Who should I call…Hecadoth?Ah, but with Agiel I can show off. But if it's about showing off, then Jabberwock or Behemoth are even better! Who do I pick~"

As Furuichi lost himself in his own world, Fuji realized something "Wait…you can see them!?"

Hearing that he was being talked to, Furuichi turned to face the tall boy "What do you mean…of course I can see them." answered as he pointed to both demons.

Fuji frowned as he started thinking «Wait, normal people shouldn't able to see them-»

"Calm down Fuji. Furuichi can see them, ha has always been able to. Don't you remember that the other time he could see Satan as well?" said Takamiya composedly.

"Oh, right." realized the blond boy.

"I'm not summoning anyone, but don't leave me out anymore! It's lonely." said Furuichi as he got up and walked towards Fuji. His soft grey eyes met Satan's dark ones.

"Hello Satan-san, do you remember me?" asked Furuichi cheerfully as he smiled and pointed to himself.

Satan was taken quite aback from what Furuichi did, not used to being addressed by other humans.

"Yes, of course I do." was the demon's simple answer.

No one expected that those simple words could brighten Furuichi's mood to the point it almost hurt looking at his smiling face.

"Oh! I'm so glad you remember about me!" Furuichi run to Satan and wrapped both his hands around the other's, shaking them vigorously.

Takamiya run towards them as he realized that Furuichi was _touching_ Satan. He yanked the silver-head by his shoulder and turned him around to face himself "You can touch them!?"

Furuichi smiled awkwardly as the other students looked at him in disbelief "…I shouldn't have?"

«I knew that he could see them, but touching them is another matter! He shouldn't be able to touch them, to touch demons when they're being summoned like this. He-»

"Ummm…I don't know if this can be of help, but I'm also used to summoning demons, so I don't think it's something so alarming…?"

Takamiya let go of him «Oh yeah, the pillars.»

Then this time Furuichi'e eyes met with Lucifer's light yet dull ones.

He smiled at her as he took her small hand in his "Hello Lucifer-chan, how are you? Do you remember me?"

As soon as their skin touched, she stiffened slightly. If Satan wasn't used to dealing with humans, then she was even worse than him.

She looked at Furuichi one more time and then nodded, signaling that she did remember him.

"Really? I'm so happy!" smiled boldly the tactician.

Takamiya watched as the silver-haired boy and his demon interacted. That was a rare sight. What they just had couldn't be called a real conversation, but he saw _it_ in Lucifer'e eyes. A small sparkle could be seen in here usually lifeless eyes.

«She is…happy…»

Fuji interrupted them "By the way, shouldn't you do something about your clothes? You'll catch a cold like that, you know?"

"Oh you're right, thanks." said Furuichi as he took his jacket off and squeezed it from the cold water.

Then he looked at Takamiya and Lucifer "Ummm…Lucifer-chan, could you please turn around for a bit? I'll be done right away."

Lucifer looked at her contractor, but then obediently turned around, much to Takamiya's surprise.

"Thank you~" said Furuichi as he quickly took off his trousers and squeezed them, letting a small pool of water fall.

And as quickly as he took them off, he put them back on "Thank you, I'm done now."

He was about to put his jacket on when Fuji called out to him "Hey, what about your shirt?"

Furuichi laughed awkwardly as he replied "No it's fine, it's fi- achoo!"

Fuji frowned at him "What do you mean _fine_? It's meaningless if you go around with your top still wet. And you just sneezed, right? Quickly take that shirt off and dry it." commanded rather than suggested the blonde.

Furuichi shook his hands and his head vigorously "No no no no, it's really alright. I'm- achoo!"

Hearing him sneeze again, Fuji lost his patience. He stomped towards Furuichi and quickly took the shirt the boy was so attached to off.

"No wait-!" tried to protects uselessly the smaller boy.

As he was left half-naked, all four pairs of eyes widened. On his pale skin, horrifying stood out on the smooth and white surface, a burning scar. On his chest, right where a _heart_ should be.

As soon as the cold air touched his skin, Furuichi quickly placed a hand over his scar, covering it.

Takamiya slowly but steadily walked to him, and when he got near enough, he grabbed Furuichi's hand and exposed his scar.

Both Takamiya and Fuji were staring at his _scar_, while Satan and Lucifer averted their eyes.

Furuichi smiled bitterly at them all "That's why I didn't want to take the shirt off... Come on, it's no big deal! Don't let this scar bother you."

Takamiya run a hand over Furuichi's scar, and then let it rest over the other's chest. Under the cold skin, he could feel the other's heartbeat, something that incredibly reassured him but at the same time helplessly unsettled him "…I was the one who did this. Why are you hiding it?"

"Because…I knew you would make those expressions." said the silver-haired boy softly.

Fuji averted his eyes from Furuichi's, which made him feel uncomfortable and guilty, although the other's grey eyes were overflowing with nothing but understanding and…pity?

He clicked his tongue "Are you stupid? We already knew about it."

Takamiya reluctantly let go of Furuichi "He's right. What's the point of hiding it if we were the one who did this to you. Shouldn't you blame it on us? Or what, did you forget what we have done to you?"

Furuichi shook his head, but then instead of answering the dark-haired boy, he looked at the two demons. "There's no way I'd forget, right? Of course I remember Satan-san going around, trying to petrifying me and Lucifer-chan piercing my chest with her hand."

He placed a hand over his scar "How _could_ I ever forget?"

Both demons upon hearing his words, flicked visibly. They weren't actually emotionless, but actually, they weren't attached to anything that wasn't their contractor…still, both felt a piercing stab in their stomach, _guilt_.

Furuichi continued his monologue "And I knew that they did it all in order to grant your wishes, because they love you."

This time the ones who reacted were the humans, feeling their chest being squeezed.

"But I'm not blaming you, you know? It's my fault for being weak."

Fuji closed his fists into punches, "You don't blame us? Why!?"

Furuichi expression softened as he looked at the two pairs "Well, you both just wanted to archive your dreams, and I happened to be in the way. It happens when one's dream pump with another's. Your main fault is that someone got hurt because of them, that's all."

Takamiya looked and listened in utter shock «Is he serious? Just how much of a forgiving person can he be? Or what, is he just plain dumb?»

"Like I said, there's no reason for me to blame you. Actually, I'm glad I was the one you targeted. It would have been worse if someone else died. Besides, it's all in the past so let's not think about it anymore, ok?" said Furuichi in a cheerful yet somehow forced and stained voice.

«He's willing to take the pain upon himself instead of letting others get hurt…»

«To put others in front of him. To even sacrifice his life…»

Both Takamiya and Fuji chucked and commented at the same time "You're really something else."

Furuichi looked at them, confused "Eh? What do you mean? Did I say something weird? Don't leave me out!"

As the two students laughed, they both came to an abrupt stop when their respective demon left their side.

Furuichi was surprised as well, when Satan slowly walked towards him and Lucifer floated her way there.

"Wh-what is it, you two?" asked Furuichi clearly in panic-mode but still not moving from his spot.

Satan placed his left hand on Furuichi's shoulder "You have to treasure yourself more. You just have no idea of-"

"-Your worth" finished Lucifer in her soft voice as she caressed Furuichi's cheek with the same hand she used to hold his pulsing heart _that_ time.

Hearing her voice, Fuji hurried to ask his fellow delinquent "What the hell! I thought she didn't speak?"

Takamiya's mouth was hanging open, he swallowed hard and then spoke "She _can_ speak. But she does it only with the people she feels she's connected to. Until now she only spoke to me."

Then both turned to look as their demons interacted with the pale boy.

"Alright, thank you for worrying about me." Furuichi smiled, happy that _someone_, that these two incredibly strong demons, cared about him.

"You know, I- achoo!" started the tactician before being interrupted by the urge of sneezing.

"Hurry, put your clothes on." scolded Fuji, though his voice never sounded kinder.

And Furuichi did as ordered, he dried his shirt of the water of the river and put all his clothes back on, and while he did so, both demons went back to their contractors' sides.

When he finished, he lifted his head and called out to the four of them "Actually, you know-"

"Domblokoko~"

Furuichi was interrupted, by a sound and a voice he knew all too well.

His face paled even more, if it was even possible, and he slowly turned around. His face showed shock, utter shock. An expression that both pair of humans and demons recognized, as they saw, or rather, they were the ones who caused him to make such a face.

Floating in the river Furuichi fell into, was an old man with a singlet and shorts, complete with bread and mustache.

"Alaindelon!" shouted Furuichi in shock, disgust and panic.

Said demon quickly got out of the river "Yes Takayuki-dono, your Alaindelon is here to pick you up."

"Wh-what the hell, idiot?! I'm fine here, I don't want to go anywhere!" protested in despair the tactician.

"Please don't say that, I'm here because Oga-dono ordered me to take you back, _no matter what._ He's waiting at home, now please, come."

For each step Alaindelon took leaner Furuichi, he latter stepped one back, wanting to keep the distance between them.

"Well, I don't care! I don't have to listen to everything that idiot says! I'm fine here, tell him I don't want to come over!"

Both pair of humans and demons watched this scene, finding a panicked Furuichi funny and maybe, just _maybe_ even cute.

"Come on, come here~" Alaindelon spit himself in two, opening his body in half for Furuichi to enter.

"No no no no no" cried Furuichi, as he turned around to look at the others and called in a desperate voice "Help me!"

But he didn't even have enough time to stretch out his hand that he was swallowed into Alaindelon's portal.

"Well then, have a good day." said the male demon before jumping back into the river.

Fuji and Takamiya, along with Satan and Lucifer, watched as the huge body of that demon disappeared, swept by the water.

* * *

**Omake**

Takamiya and Fuji were walking side by side, both reflecting on the curious meeting they just had.

Takamiya broke the silence "Now I get why Zenjuro took a liking in him."

Fuji could do nothing but agree "Yeah."

Then once more, they fell into another comfortable silence, both thinking about a _certain_ silver-head.

"You know, I think I'm going to make him into a Fallen Angel." said Takamiya after much pondering.

Fuji scoffed at him "What part of him is _Fallen_?"

"Oh shut up, you can't have him either. You're the lone-wolf type, you don't suit him." teased the dark-haired boy.

"Shut up." retorted the tall blonde.

"But hey…I was a reclusive and you were also a shut-in... Remember that time the old-man told us that when he was still a brat, Oga also had a hard time? You think it was because of Furuichi he got over it? Maybe things would have been different if…" trailed off Fuji, leaving the sentence incomplete.

Takamiya hummed in agreement "Yeah, I heard Furuichi was the one who called out to Oga when he had no one. I wonder how things would have end up if we were the ones to meet Furuichi."

Both of them caused destruction and did many bad things, they didn't want to find excuses for what they did, but both knew that if they had had _someone_ by their side, things wouldn't have gone so wrong.

What they sought wasn't just power, but also _warmth _and_ salvation_. They both envied Oga, though not only because of his strength.

Takamiya had comrades, loyal followers and even friends, but nothing could compare to Furuichi.

"Next time I'm going to beat the crap out of Oga and tell Furuichi to join me and leave that loser's side!" announced Fuji proud and confident.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm the one who'll beat Oga and have Furuichi on my side."

They were aware that Furuichi was one of Oga's biggest weakness, but they also knew that he was an incredible source of power as well.

No matter what or how, they were going to get _him_.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Lamia**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	12. Lamia

**Note:**As always I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story!

This time it's Lamia's turn. I know some of you wanted the older Lamia, but for this story the younger one fitted better. That being said, I hope you enjoy~

By the way, I apologize for the short chapter but in a few days I'll be taking a test for being accepted into University so I don't have much time, I hope you'll understand. Please wish me luck~ ^^;

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_LAMIA_**

They were at Oga's house, all sitting on the floor, doing one thing or another.

The two boys were playing with Furuichi's fresh bought game, Beel was playing with one of his demoniac toys, Hilda was knitting and Lamia checking her tools.

When the match ended with Oga's victory, the brunette put the console down and wined "I'm hungry~"

A drop of sweat run down Furuichi's cheek, knowing all too well how this was going to end up.

"Hey Furuichi, do something." commanded rather than requested the delinquent.

"What do you mean _do something_? If you're hungry then go get something to eat." scolded the silver-head.

"Yeah, well…There's nothing downstairs. Yesterday Misaki ate all the snacks." and as he said so, Oga turned towards Furuichi and their eyes met. Furuichi knew _that_ look in the other's eyes.

"If you're going to the store, then buy some milk for Young Master." said Hilda.

"Then I'd like some yogurt." requested Lamia.

"Wait wait wait wait. Who's going?" asked Furuichi, even if he knew that the chances of him going where pretty high.

Oga smirked "_Who_, you ask. Of course our kind Furuichi-kun will go to get something for all of us!"

"No way, idiot! It's always me going! It's so cold out, I don't want to! And this is Japan so let's decide in a fairer way!" protested the tactician.

The top-delinquent clicked his tongue "Fine. Then let's go with rock-paper-scissors."

The four of them, Beel excluded, played and the one to lose was Lamia.

She was asked by Hilda to buy a few things, while Oga listed her an infinite quantity of snacks he wanted her to buy.

Furuichi sighed "Ok Lamia I'll come with you. There's no way you can carry all that stuff alone."

Lamia was grateful, but still didn't show it "If you really want to come then it can't be helped."

Furuichi rolled his eyes, already used to her _tsundere_ attitude, "Yes yes."

Oga sent them off with a waving hand and a smile, the devilish and idiotic one.

If was a very cold way. The previous night snow fell and covered the whole city in white.

As soon as they passed the gate, they turned right. Lamia was walking with Furuichi on her right, when suddenly, the other pulled her and switched their positions.

Lamia yelped from the surprise "W-what?"

Furuichi only side-glanced her as they kept on walking "_You_ stay near the wall."

Her face showed compete confusion "Why?"

This time his eyes stayed on her for a few some seconds, before focusing in front of him again "It's safer if you stay there. There are cars around and you never know what happens when there's snow."

Lamia's eyes widened «H-he did it for me? For my safety?»

"N-no one asked you to!" said the demon-girl, embarrassed.

They quickly got to the store and went in. They split the endless list that they were given: Lamia was in charge of what she, Hilda and Beel wanted, while Furuichi had to get the stuff for himself and Oga.

After getting everything, they went to the register. The total amount of the shopping was a half-full bag and two very full bags.

When the cashier stated the amount of money due, Lamia opened her purse, ready to get the money out.

"Let me." said Furuichi as he placed a hand over her smaller ones, in order to stop her.

"It's fine I can do at least this much!" protested the girl.

"Just let the older ones spoil you from time to time. Just keep the money Oga gave you to buy something nice. And it's not like what he gave you is enough to pay for all the stuff he wants, the idiot just wanted me to pay as well." sighed the silver-haired human as he took out his wallet and paid.

They got out of the store, with Lamia caring the smallest bag and Furuichi the other two.

As the quietly walked, something cold fell on Furuichi's nose…a small snowflake.

He lifted his grey eyes to the white sky, and indeed, it was snowing.

"It's snowing. Let's hurry." said the demon.

Lamia looked at the other quizzically when, despite her words, he stayed there, gazing at the sky. He looked lost and somehow _sad_.

She called out to him "Hey-" but stopped when Furuichi snapped back and looked at her apologetically "Oh sorry, sorry. I'm coming."

When they were side by side again, Furuichi said "By the way Lamia..."

"What now?" asked the girl, sounding a bit annoyed but not actually meaning it.

"Here, put this on." Furuichi wrapped the scarf he was wearing around her.

"W-what? I don't need it idiot! What are you doing?" quickly panicked the girl, not getting what was going on.

"You must be cold, right? You're wearing a skirt after all, and it also started snowing so it's colder than earlier."

And as he said that, he also reached out to grab the bag she was holding. "And let me carry that."

She protested, her voice indignant and scolding "Will you stop it? I'm not a child! Don't treat me like one!" her face was red from anger.

Furuichi was taken quite aback from her sudden shouts, but then sighed. «Ah, I know _that_ feeling…when the others treat you like you're helplessly weak and need protection…it's not very pleasant.»

"It's not like that. I'm saying you should take better care of your hands. Aren't you going to be a doctor? I have my gloves, so I'm fine. Hurry and put them in the pockets, a doctor shouldn't hurt their hands." scolded in a kind voice Furuichi.

Lamia said nothing as she obeyed his half-order half-request. She pulled the scarf higher, and hid her face under it. This time the redness of her cheeks was partially because of the cold, but mostly because of embarrassment.

"…Thank…you" muttered the demon-girl before burying her face under the warm cloth.

"What did you said?" asked Furuichi, since he couldn't quite hear what the other said.

"Nothing, idiot!" shouted exasperated the girl.

As they walked in silence, Furuichi spoke up "Hey Lamia, it's not like I want to treat you like a child, but you and Honoka are around the same age so I can't help treating you two the same way."

"I'm not your sister." said quietly the pink-haired girl. She felt her heart tighten when she heard Furuichi's words, but she couldn't get _why_.

"Yeah. I know you're not a child either. After all, you're going to grow up into a beautiful lady one day. On that topic, I really hope you get your mother's genes! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful doctor, so… when you grow up, don't forget about his useless human here, alright? I'll be lonely."

Lamia looked at him, her eyes fixed on his face…was that expression happy, sad or both? Her big eyes stared at him until he turned to look at her as well.

He smiled at her, one of those cheeky, toothy but sincere smiles of his.

Lamia's mouth opened and closed a few times, until her voice finally came out "I-"

"Furuichi-kun, welcome home~!" Oga was leaning out of the window, his deep and loud voice echoed in the quiet streets.

"Darling, did you get what I asked you to?" teased the brunette all the while wearing an idiotic grin and waving at them.

"Of course, Honey. And since I did such a nice job, next time you'll be the one to go shopping, no matter what!" shouted back the silver-head in counterattack.

Oga could be seen clicking his tongue "Tsk, whatever. Move your slow ass and come in. I'm freezing here." companied Oga as he wrapped his arms around himself, but still not closing the window.

As Furuichi walked towards the entrance, they both continued to bicker pointlessly.

Lamia was a few meters behind Furuichi, and as she looked at his wider back, she whispered "There's no way I would forget you…idiot."

* * *

**Omake**

Oga and Furuichi were playing while eating the snacks the silver-head just bought, and Lamia was staring absentmindedly at them.

Hilda, who was holding Beel and feeding him, noticed this, so she called out to the younger demon "Lamia, is something wrong?"

Shook out of her thoughts, the pink-head jolted, her words came out confused and stuttered "E-eh? No no, w-why do you ask?"

Hilda raised an eyebrow at the other's reaction "You've been staring at them for a while now. Did something happen?"

The assistant-doctor's cheeks became pink "N-no, you see…" she started to play with her fingers as she avoided eye-contact. She looked anywhere but Hilda's general direction, when her eyes landed on Furuichi. She looked at him for a few moments…

"Actually…don't you think Earth is a wonderful place?" said Lamia in a soft and sweet voice.

Hilda blinked a few times, surprised by the other's words. Then she hummed as she went back to her task "If you say so."

The blond demon decided to not comment on the fact that Lamia was actually smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Honoka**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	13. Honoka

**Note:**To everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, a big thank you!

This time it's Honoka's turn! To those of you who don't remember, she's Takayuki's sister, Furuichi Honoka. Please enjoy~

Mary-animeangel (on youtube marzo90) made another lovely **video** named "c_harm one, charm all 2/6_" featuring Toujou. Thank you!

By the way, I'd like to thank everyone who wished me luck for the test. Thank you so very much! Once I get the results, I'll let you know!

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_HONOKA_**

Honoka was walking home with her friend, it was quite late but still not too dark.

Both of them had to stay at school until now because they were on cleaning duty.

As they chatted and walked past an alley, the girl heard some noises that caught her attention. She pulled at her friend's sleeve "Wait a minute, something's going on over there."

And so, both of them walked back, and what they saw was a group of three boys surrounding a girl, cornering her against a wall and trying to hook her up. The girl looked very troubled and scared, and when her eyes met Honoka's, they were clearly screaming for help.

Seeing all this, Honoka felt that she just couldn't walk off and ignore her, so she and her friend walked towards the group. "Hey, leave her alone. She doesn't want to come with you."

All four turned to face her: the girl looked very relieved, but the boys didn't seem unhappy either.

"Oh-ho~ look at her. Not bad, I like this type better." whistled one of them.

"Really? I like her friend better." commented the other.

And then the last one laughed "Lucky~ There are three girls for the three of us."

The one that spoke first approached Honoka, stepping into her personal space.

«Too close…» thought the girl with a frown on her face.

"Hey cutie, what's your name? What about a date with us? I'll treat you very well since you're this cute."

Although his words seemed sincere, Honoka didn't like his tone either way.

"No thank you." replied the girl briefly but firmly.

The boy smiled, looking very amused, as if he was enjoying the whole thing. He wrapped his hand around Honoka's "Come on, don't say that. Let's have some fun, yeah?"

The girl frowned, not liking the contact "I said-"

"Hey leave her alone. She doesn't want to come with you." said a male voice of the silhouette that was approaching them.

One of the boys asked irritated "Who the hell are you, huh!?"

Honoka's eyes widened when she confirmed whose that so very familiar voice belonged to, as a silver-haired young man made his appearance.

«Onii-chan!»

Furuichi smiled, of rather smirked "Me? What, you're interested in a date with me? Well, I can't blame you for having _good_ taste."

All of them, all five of them, sweat-dropped at the ridiculous reply.

The one that had set his eyes on Honoka, walked to Furuichi, and after lightly pushing his shoulder, he warned "Don't fuck with me. Come on, get out of here. I'm not in the mood for a beating, I don't want to scare his cutie."

Furuichi stood there impassively, when his eyes met with his sister's. The siblings exchanged a look for a fraction of second, enough time for Honoka to get her brother's_ message_.

And as she was silently ordered, Honoka grabbed the other two girls' hands and run out of the alley.

They run and run, until all of them were out of breath. Then Honoka turned around to check if someone went after them. She cautiously looked at the streets, but no one showed up.

Now they were safe, but the youngest of the Furuichi family couldn't seem to calm down «Still, I can't leave him there alone…I need to go back!»

"Take care of her, I have to go back. I'll call you later." said Honoka to her friend before running back to were her brother was.

As soon as she arrived, she shouted with all her might "They're here! Policeman-san, they're right here!"

She could hear some curses as the three boys quickly run away in the opposite direction, disappearing from her sight.

Then Honoka run to her brother, finding him on the ground, holding his right-cheek.

"Onii-chan!" The girl threw herself at his side, checking for other visible wounds.

The silver-haired boy forced a smile to reassure his sister "I'm fine Honoka, they only punched me."

"Stupid! Why did you let them? In the first place, why did you interfere!?" asked the girl, voice full of worry.

"Hehe, I could ask you the same thing." Furuichi's smile was stained from the pain, but he still looked calm.

And with his relaxed attitude, he also calmed Honoka down. She lightly hit him on the shoulder "Of course it's because I wanted to help that girl. I just couldn't leave her and walk off."

Furuichi patted her brown head, a wry but proud smile adored his lips "That's why you're _my sister_."

* * *

Both of them were sitting in Furuichi's room, with Honoka treating her brother's wound.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Do it gently Honoka, it hurts!" complained the silver-head.

And after she was done, Honoka lightly slapped the bandaged place, to which Furuichi cried in pain.

With her brother crying and complaining in the background, Honoka gathered her thoughts and decided to face him about a _matter_ that was bothering her for a while now.

"Onii-chan…" softly called out the girl.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Furuichi in return, setting aside the complains, for now at least.

"Say…why are you avoiding me recently?"

His grey eyes widened, but he didn't show other signs of discomposure.

"What are you tailing about? I-"

"The other day…" interrupted the girl, knowing that her brother was trying to fake ignorance "the other day, we bumped into each other when I was with my friends and you were with Tatsu-nii, in front of the shop that sells croquettes. I called out to you but I couldn't even finish talking that you pulled Tatsu-nii and run off. And at home you said nothing as well. You did it countless times already. Why are you doing this?"

Her voice sounded stained and on the verge of crying, and _this_ pained Furuichi to no end.

He sighed as he scratched his neck «If I'm worrying her so much then it's better to just tell her.»

"Listen Honoka, Onii-chan here goes to a school for delinquents..."

"I know." replied the girl, not getting why he was stating the obvious.

"But as you know, I'm not strong. It's always Oga who does the fighting." continued Furuichi, as Honoka nodded, confirming that she knew all this.

"And so…I don't want people to pick on you because of me. I attend a school with a bad reputation and I'm surrounded by delinquents, but I'm not good at fighting so I can't even protect you properly. What if people start to bully or avoid you because of me? I don't what that! That's the last thing I want to happen. If it's about me then I can manage, but if you're the one being hurt…I just don't want to see you suffer."

The room then became quiet, both siblings were looking at each other, saying nothing.

Then, Honoka's eyes started to fill with tears. Big drops that run down her cheeks, washing away worry and stress.

"Stupid. Who would avoid his sister to protect her?" her voice sounded relieved.

Furuichi smiled, realizing that his _choice_ of avoiding her was not the right one. He felt a weight being lift off of his chest, making it lighter.

"You're right, I'm sorry." apologized as he patted her on the head.

Honoka let him, enjoying the nostalgic contact. Recently they couldn't seem to get along, mostly because of the strange things he did or that concerned him, so in truth she was secretly missing her brother's kind touch.

"You know Onii-chan, I-" Honoka called out to her brother when the door slammed open, making both siblings jump by the surprise.

"I'm here!" announced Oga as he stood there, his hand still on the door.

Honoka could see a vein pop out on her brother's forehead, before he turned around to face his childhood friend.

"Damn it all Oga, I was heaving a heart-warming conversation between siblings here! Get out! I don't even know why you're here but you just ruined everything, so just get out!" his voice scolding and annoyed.

"Ha? I went trough the trouble to come here for you and that's how you're going to thank me, you little shit!?" Oga snapped back at his friend.

Furuichi looked at him in confusion "What are you saying? I didn't-"

"I was the one who called him." injected Honoka, wanting to clear the misunderstanding between the two high-schoolers. She explained that she called Oga when she was running back to the alley, asking for the male brunette's help in case her plan didn't go smoothly. And after everything was over, she texted him letting him know that they were at home, safe.

"I see. Well, as you can see it's all over now. You can go home." said Furuichi as he shooed his friend away with a hand.

And Oga snorted, half-grinning and half-pouting at the tactician's brave words "Says the knight with a swollen cheek."

"What? Shut up, idiot! It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt. And just so you know, I actually let them land one hit on purpose!" his tone indignant.

"Hm, really." said Oga as he walked near enough to grab Furuichi's face with one hand and applying some pressure on the cheek with the bandage.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" cried Furuichi as he slapped the other's hand away.

Oga didn't comment his friend's attempted bravado, instead, with a hint of concern in his voice, he asked "And? Other wounds?"

"It's none of your business." answered Furuichi as he puffed his healthy cheek, visibly pouting.

"_Furuichi_."

Honoka couldn't tell if Oga's voice was _ice-cold_ or _burning-hot_, what she knew was that it left no room for anything but the answer he _wanted_ to hear.

And Furuichi knew this as well, in fact he sighed "No, they only punched me once. That's all."

Oga clicked his tongue "Tsk, that's why I told you to not wander around on your own."

Furuichi tried to retort something back, but was ignored by Oga in favor of his sister. The delinquent addressed Honoka "You're ok?"

The girl nodded "I'm fine, Tatsu-nii."

Then the two friends went back to bicker, with Honoka watching them.

She smiled, glad to see a rare side of her brother. In front of her, he always acted as mature and tough as possible, or at least he tries to, so the only moments Honoka could see him act so childishly, was when he was with Oga.

She was glad that her brother had someone he could act so naturally with, but she wished he could rely on her _more_. Her eyes were fixed on Oga's figure...right now she was actually envying the brunette's relationship with _her_ brother.

* * *

**Omake**

When the next morning Honoka went into her classroom, her friends were all gathered near her desk, chatting enthusiastically about something.

"Good morning." greeted the girl as she approached the group.

As she was placing her bag down, one of the girls literally jumped on her desk. "Honoka-chan, we heard what happened! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, thank you." smiled the tactician's sister.

The girl that was with her yesterday spoke up "I'm glad. Then…what happened after that? You only texted me saying everything was fine. And more importantly, who was that yesterday? Someone you know, right?"

"Eh? What made you say so?" asked Honoka, not getting how her friend guessed right.

"I don't know, it looked like you knew each other. And you actually said the same thing, you know? '_Hey, leave her alone. She doesn't want to come with you.'_" was her reply.

Honoka smiled, a large and proud smile. She felt that from this accident they gained more than just a swollen cheek.

Honoka knew that her brother and she improved, or rather, restored their relationship.

"You're right. He's _my brother._"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Misaki**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	14. Misaki

**Note:**First of all, I want to apologize for not updating for a whole week! I'm terribly sorry!

Then of course, a big thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story!

This time it's Misaki's turn! I really like her, so I hope you enjoy~

to Devlin Dracul:I'm particularly fond of Toujou and Jabberwock, but I like almost every pairing if only hinted. If I had to pick a couple, then I think I'd chose OgaFuru. ^^  
to demon654:Yes, both En and the pillars, together with Behemoth, will get their chapters. Thank you for your kind words!

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**MISAKI**_

It was a cold day of winter, with snow slowly falling down and covering the whole city in white.

Furuichi was in his room, laying on his bed, reading a manga. He sighed as he flipped the pages. Truth is, he wasn't all that fond of this series, but Oga liked it so somehow he always ended up buying it knowing that his friend enjoyed reading this story.

The silver-head let his mind wander as he wondered what he could eat for dinner since his whole family went out: his parents to a party in the neighborhood and Honoka to a study session with her friends.

A ringtone caught his attention and brought him back to reality. As he reached out to his mobile, he listed in his mind the people who could have sent him a text. «Mom or dad? Maybe Honoka? Or…»

He grabbed his phone and opened it, the text said "Come."

Many were the people who liked to order him around, but very few were those who texted him, still he could easily tell who that text belonged to.

He looked at the sender's name «I knew it, it's from Oga.»

He closed his phone and got off of his bed, complying his friend's request, or rather, order.

As he was also bored, he wasted no time and after a couple of minutes, he was already out of his house. He walked _that _same path, the one that was so very familiar to him to the point that he could go with his eyes closed.

When he finally reacher the Ogas' residence, he pushed the intercom, and when he heard that some picked up, he brought his face near the device and said "It's Furuichi."

"Come in."

The voice who answered was familiar to him, a voice he knew very well but that didn't belong to his friend. It was more friendly and higher-pitched that his, it wasn't Oga's…not Oga _Tatsumi_ at least. He was sure, that voice was…

A figure opened the door "Hello Taka-chin, come on in!"

...Oga Misaki.

"Hello Misaki-san. Thank you for having me over. How are you?" greeted the boy, happy to see that his friend's elder sister was as beautiful and cheerful as ever.

"I'm fine, thanks. Tatsumi went out to buy snacks since we have none at home. He'll be back in a bit. Can you believe him? He had the nerve to invite you over when we have no snacks left! And you know what? When I told him to go buy some he wanted to make you get them. Unbelievable!"

Furuichi laughed, long used to his friend's attitude. He took off his shoes and jacket, placing them in the usual spots.

"Have some tea and chat with me while we wait for my idiot brother." proposed the young woman as the went into the kitchen.

Furuichi answered with a "Gladly." before going to the living-room and sitting on the sofa.

Shortly after, Misaki joined him, putting the stray down and pouring both of the a cup of hot tea.

Furuichi grabbed his and after blowing a few times to cool the drink, he took a sip and sighed happily, enjoying the warm sensation of the hot drink in his stomach.

"Your tea is as good as ever, Misaki-san." complimented the boy as he took another sip.

"You think so? Thank you. My friends and parents usually say that my tea is bad, so I guess you're used to its flavor since I made you drink it lots of time since you were small." laughed the ex top-delinquent.

Furuichi looked at Misaki, noticing how similar she and Oga were. Since they were siblings, it was obvious that they would look alike, but sometimes the resemblance increased, like when they're laughing, when they're dead-serious or when they're pouting.

"So, how is your family?" asked the daughter of the Oga family.

"Fine, thank you. They're all out right now, my parents at a dinner-party and Honoka at her friend's."

"Then you're going to stay for dinner right? Of course you're going to stay!" announced the dark-haired girl.

"Yes, thank you." Furuichi smiled awkwardly, not knowing well how to react when he was reminded of how both siblings were quite forceful, even when they meant no harm at all.

Then he chuckled, finding funny how _much_ they looked alike.

"What's so funny, Taka-chin?" asked Misaki curiously.

"Well, you see, sometimes you and Oga really look alike."

The smile that was adoring Misaki's face quickly turned into a deep frown as she let out an extremely murderous aura "Taka-chin…saying that I and that monkey look alike…are you picking a fight?"

Furuichi's whole body shivered, feeling incredibly cold. He knew this sensation, he experienced it only a few times but if you ask him, once was more that enough…she was _angry_.

The silver-haired boy quickly waved his hands and shook his head in denial "No no no no, Misaki-san! I didn't meant it like that, I-"

"It's fine Taka-chin, I'm not mad." Her words were kind and firm, and Furuichi could feel that the temperature of the room retuned to normal.

"Really?" asked Furuichi, glad.

"Yeah, but don't ever say that again, ok?"

She was smiling. A beautiful smile, colder than _ice_ and sharper than _knifes_, full of promises and threats. Never had that smile been directed at him, and now he fully understood _why_ a badass like Oga feared Misaki.

"Yes, I'm sorry." whispered Furuichi as he made himself as small as possible, feeling heavily pressured at the gaze directed toward him «No wonder she was the leader of the red tails.»

"If you understand then it's fine. But well, I can't blame you either, we share the same blood so it can't be helped that we have some things in common, though if you ask me I see none. But Taka-chin, it's the same for you, right? You and Honoka-chan look a lot alike."

Furuichi looked at Misaki, his face kind of lost, but then it brightened "You think so? Hehe, she's my sister after all!"

Misaki was taken quite aback form his reaction, not expecting him to be so happy about it. She _envied_ that fondness of his for his sister.

"Oh damn it! Taka-chin, I want you as my little brother!"

Furuichi laughed "I also wish you were my older sister!"

Both were making funny faces as they said that, and truth is, even if they were't connected by blood, both felt that the other was a member for the family.

After some more small chit-chat, they settled into a relaxed silence…until Misaki spoke up.

"Hey Taka-chin…I'm sorry."

Furuichi, surprised, looked at the young-woman and questioned her with a confused look "About what?"

Misaki bit her lower lip, "About a lot of things…about everything..."

The boy didn't know what to say, or rather, he didn't get what the other meant so he only waited patiently for her to go on.

«I heard from Hilda-chan and Honoka-chan that he's not being treated well at of school or even outside. It can't be helped that he gets hurt if he hangs out with Tatsumi, but this is a whole different thing!»

"Because I asked you to stay by Tatsumi's side…you had friends before meeting him, now you…"

Misaki's voice was quieter and rawer, it pained Furuichi to not hear her usual cheerful voice.

"…Truth is…until middle school it was just the two of us. I kind of felt special, you know? Because no matter what, I was the only one who still stood by his side. But recently…things changed. Now he has lots of people around him, people who deserve to stand by his side, who can actually fight and be of _help._"

Each word that left Furuichi's mouth were like sharp knives to Misaki, whose _guilt_ was eating her from inside-out. She was shutting her eyes from preventing tears to come out, she had no confidence she could hold them in if she had to look at the boy she knew that she indirectly hurt.

"Because of me… It's my fault that you've lost everything. I-"

Placed over her hand, was Furuichi's one, that cupped and stroked her skin lightly. Then, Furuichi let go and smiled at the older girl.

"Misaki-san, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Things just went this way and there's nothing to be done. That aside, I don't regret the time spent with Oga. I decided myself that I wanted to be where I am now, your words didn't influence my decision at all."

His smile softened even more, but a veil of loneliness could be clearly seen.

"If one day Oga decides that he doesn't need me anymore, then I'll step back. It'll mean that I served my purpose. But until then, I'll do my best as his friend! I'll stop him when he's about to take the wrong path and help him if he's walking a thorny one. Leave that idiot to me, Misaki-san."

Furuichi's grin…something Misaki hadn't seen for a long time. Since they were small, she always saw Furuichi as a cheerful boy, but recently she could see his smile staining _more and more_.

The tears she was holding back just poured out, running down her face and soaking her cheeks.

She hugged Furuichi tightly, glad that her brother had such a good friend by his side. Although, despite everything she loved her younger brother, but she often found herself thinking that Tatsumi didn't deserve Furuichi. Not when her brother was insensitive to the other's feelings, and not when even after noticing that his friend suffered he wouldn't do anything to fix the situation.

"Sorry…and thank you" truly, she was so glad.

Furuichi was surprised by the sudden hug, but returned it nonetheless. He could tell that she was more relaxed now, and if he could be of help, he'd do anything.

Misaki tightened her grip around Furuichi, a determined expression on her face "Taka-chin, I-"

When they were in the middle of such a sweet and heart-warming scene, the door slammed open, revealing a very stressed Oga holding an unhappy Beel.

"Damn it all! Why did I have to go out in this cold weather? That damned harpy-"

Then he looked at his sister and his friend, locked into a hug.

The top-delinquent raised an eyebrow "…What the hell are you doing?"

Misaki let go of Furuichi and looked at the silver-head with dull eyes "I still don't get why you hang out with him."

Furuichi laughed, "I don't get it either!"

Meanwhile Oga looked at them with a confused look "What was that?"

"Da-bu" answered the infant by raising his shoulders and shaking his head.

Oga clicked his tongue, annoyed at the fact of not getting what was going on, but decided on giving up anyway, for _now_ at least "Tsk, whatever" «He's going to tell me what happened here, whether he likes it or not.» "Oi Furuichi, let's go upstairs."

And as told, Furuichi got up and he smiled at Misaki "See you later, Misaki-san."

She nodded and waved at him "Yeah, I'll bring you some snack later."

Furuichi joined Oga, who was _patiently_ waiting for him, and together they went to his room.

Misaki's eyes followed the two figures with her eyes, and after they could no longer be seen and she heard the door close, she let herself fall on the sofa accompanied by a long sigh.

Her eyes wandered to the window, what she saw was snow was falling outside. Whenever the winter came and it snowed, it always reminded her of Furuichi. «So delicate and precious…»

She bit her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. «To me Taka-chin is…the person that a smile suits best. I want him so be happy, and I wish the same for Tatsumi, but if by staying together one of them, _Taka-chin_, suffers then I'd rather…»

* * *

**Omake**

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" asked Oga as he crossed his arm over his chest.

They were sitting one in front of the other on the floor, with Beel making noises on Oga's shoulder.

Furuichi puffed his cheeks and tuned his face to the left "Nope. It's none of your business, idiot!"

"You little…Let me rephrase it. Tell me what happened, _now_." his voice was lower, dripping with danger.

But as a reply, Furuichi only sticked out his tongue.

That was _enough_ for Oga, enough for him to punish his cheeky friend.

He blocked Furuichi in a dead-lock, wrapping him from behind. He didn't mean to hurt his friend so Oga applied almost no strength, and Furuichi laughed hard as he told the other to stop.

Both were laughing and joking when she door slammed open. Misaki stood at the door, with a stay in her hand. Seeing that both her hands were occupied, she probably kicked the door open, a custom quite popular in the Oga household.

She put the stay down and announced "Here's some putting. Tatsumi, eat yours only. Don't you dare to touch Taka-chin's or Beel-chan's."

After letting go of Furuichi, Oga clicked his tongue at his sister's words "Tsk, I know."

Furuichi called out to the elder of the two siblings "Misaki-san, why don't you join us?"

And_ those_ words actually earned him a hit in the ribs. Oga barked at him "Idiot! What are you saying? Why are you inviting this monster to-"

But he couldn't even finish his sentence that a dark aura wrapped the whole room "Tatsumi~ What did you call your lovely sister?"

He had to time to answer that he was heavily hit on the head by Misaki.

Then with a refreshing smile, she looked at Furuichi "Thank you, Taka-chin but I'll pass this time. If Tatsumi ever does something you don't agree with just leave him, alright? Even better, come to me! _Onee-chan_ here will treat you very well."

And after saying that she left and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes.

She could hear the noises from inside, the lively voices of the two children she used to look after, now grown into big and tall young-men.

Misaki smiled bitterly and whispered to herself, maybe to a certain silver-head and or even to her younger brother "You know...I meant it, Taka-chin."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **the Great Demon Lord(Daimaou)**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	15. Great Demon Lord

**Note:**As always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing this story!

This time it's the Great Demon Lord(Daimaou)'s turn! As for the setting, it's after the end of the final battle against Fuji, but Furuichi and Oga are still on their first year. Please enjoy~

By the way, Mary-animeangel (on youtube marzo90) made another lovely **video** named "c_harm one, charm all 3/6_", please feel free to check it out. Thank you!

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

**_the GREAT DEMON LORD_**

«Why am I even here?» Furuichi sighed, wondering why he was at this party.

It wouldn't have been a problem if it was a normal party, but this one was full of high-ranking demons, a party held in the royal palace of hell.

This all started when Alaindelon came to deliver a black letter to Beel, which turned out to be an invitation to a party threw by the Great Demon Lord. On the letter was written that the prince could bring a human along, and Furuichi thought he would send Oga off with a wave and a big smile, when En and his three wet-nurses barged into his room announcing "Rejoice Furuichi! You have the honor of being the human I'll bring with me to papa's party!"

And Furuichi accepted the offer, firstly because it was_ a party_ and he wanted to attend one, that and also because he didn't have the heart to refuse En's offer when the child invited him so happily.

Furuichi sighed again, tired and bored.

He was currently standing against a wall, holding a glass of something that En gave him saying it tasted like lemonade, before running off to somewhere.

Hilda was greeting acquaintances here and there, apparently they were all important people.

And Oga…Oga was at one of the buffet-tables eating like there would be no tomorrow, he actually monopolized a whole table.

The room was decorated in an antique-fashion, but very elegant and beautiful nonetheless. There were many people: all high-ranking demons. Furuichi knew none of them, and worse, they could tell that he was human so he was also kind of avoided as well.

After taking small sips of the nice drink, he started playing with the elegant glass he was holding, spinning the liquid inside and watching it twists.

Then someone approached him from his right, a tall and dark figure. Furuichi turned to look at other, hie eyes widened at the sight «That malt…those horns…that unique fashion-sense…»

"G-Great Demon Lord…" his wan't a question or an affirmation, just pure panic that took him over.

"My my, I see that you recognize me, Furuichi Takayuki." even if his face was hidden behind a mask, from the tone he could tell that the demon king was smiling.

A few moments of silence followed, and Furuichi could barely endure the piercing gaze he was receiving from the masked man.

"So I heard my elder son brought you here as the human guest." his voice was cold and mocking at the same time, the human boy didn't know how to deal with him, or rather, how to survive this so very dangerous situation.

"Yes, En- I mean, Prince En kindly invited me." Furuichi nodded and smiled awkwardly.

Then a hand slapped his shoulder lightly and a laughing voice echoed in his ears "Come on, don't be so stiff, if my sons treasure you, I'll also treat you well!"

Furuichi was glad that the demon king didn't want to kill him, but he still couldn't shake off that sense of uneasiness…

"So, now that formalities are over…" said the demon with a lower voice "you won't mind if I ask you something, _right_?"

A chill ran trough Furuichi's back, there was no way he was going to deny a 'request' from the person in front of him «That's a king for you….scary!»

The human just nodded, which to the Great Demon Lord was a good enough answer.

"Why do you want demonic power?" he asked such a heavy topic with such a lighthearted voice that Furuichi didn't even know if he should really answer, let alone _what_ to answer.

"Well…Oga is strong and as you can surely tell, I'm rather weak, so in order to keep up with him I need more power…sir."

Furuichi felt as if he was being sentenced, where every word he said weighted. He swallowed hard as he waited for the verdict.

"Even if you'll have to pay dearly for it?" the demon's voice sounded sweeter, coaxed with poison.

"If you're referring to the tissues you gifted us that I used….I didn't mind. If the price I have to pay for getting such strength is my life, I'm more than ready to pay for it." his gray eyes burned with determination.

The king looked at him silently…surprised, annoyed or amused, Furuichi couldn't tell.

"…Why?"

The boy exhaled slowly and then looked at his interlocutor and smiled. A small, lips-closed smile overflowing with sweetness and sadness. The demon king felt a grip in his chest, that sight somehow wrenched his heart.

He himself knew that he wasn't that much of a great father, but surely he didn't want his children to suffer, and as he looked at his reflection in Furuichi's eyes, he realized that he'd hate to see his sons wear such an expression…and he didn't like seeing it on_ this_ human's face either.

"Because I want to live in his same world, to share the same ground and sky. Until I'm allowed to, at least. I want to stand straight and proud. I want to truly live."

When silence fell once again upon them, Furuichi repeated what he said in his mind, and after realizing how that sounded unbearably embarrassing, his face exploded into a bright red.

"No no, I- Well…please just forge-"

A loud laugh interrupted him, surprising the boy. It was a long and lively laugh.

When he demon king finally composed himself, he patted Furuichi on the shoulder "Well, that was amusing. If things get bad over there or you get tired of that world, just come here. I will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll keep that in mind!" Furuichi was truly glad and grateful. Who would have guessed that he would get into the good side of the ruler of hell?!

The Great Demon Lord's hand was still on Furuichi's shoulder when he tightened the grip slightly, and somehow the silver-head could feel the oppressive pressure that the big nailed hand was placing on him.

The demon's voice was deep and heavy "…Listen here, you-"

"Oi Furuichi! Get over here, this meat is amazing!" yelled Oga from across the room, with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah yeah, coming!" answered halfheartedly the silver-haired boy.

"Hey…" called out the Lord, "do you mid if I ask you another question?"

Furuichi turned his attention back to him and shook his head lightly as an answer "Of course not, please go ahead…sir!" «Argh I'm not used to too formal speech!»

The king stared at the human silently for a while, not saying anything, only looking into Furuichi's clear eyes.

"..Is it true that humans don't treat you well on Earth?" his voice was full of concern, doubt and pity.

Furuichi stared blankly at him, in shock. Then he quickly recovered and put up his well trained and _best_ smile. «It's not that I want to hide it, but…»

"It's not really like that, it's-"

Before he could finish his sentence a hand grabbed his chin and squeezed his cheeks.

"Do you really feel the need to lie to me? Don't beat around the bush, answer me honestly. And by the way, I heard your smile is known to be one of your charm points, but the one I saw just now was quite disgusting." he let go of the boy. His tone was deeper than a black hole, scolding as a parent's voice and sharper than any holy or demonic sword.

Furuichi lowered his head in shame «…So humiliating…»

"So?" hurried the demon.

"Well…it's true, but I think they don't really mean it. Not all of them at least…or that's what I hope. And it can't be helped, after all they're strong while I'm a weakling." barely whispered Furuichi as his confidence and self-respect cracked with every word.

«…He's saying that the others have the right to bully him?»

"Then let me ask you, have you ever thought of revenge? What are your thoughts about my plan of destroying Earth?"

Furuichi shivered at the words_ revenge_ and _destroying_. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a voice warned him "No bullshit."

"If I have to be sincere, then yes, I have thought of revenge…or rather, of redeeming. I wanted to show them that even _I_ am not just a dead-weight; that's what I thought while using the tissues. But I don't agree with the destruction of Earth, after all I'm still living on it!" joked the silver-haired boy as he starched his nape.

"Not even if I guaranteed your life?"

"Mine only?" asked Furuichi back.

The Great Demon Lord looked at him amused «Oh-ho~ so it's true that he always thinks of others first.»

"Very well, then let's include your family and friends."

"Not only them…" whispered Furuichi.

"Then who?" asked curiously the demon.

"Everyone."

The demon king raised an eyebrow at than, "Everyone? Even strangers and those who made you suffer?"

The human's reply was fast and firm, without hesitation "Yes, everyone."

«So not only is he selfless, but he's willing to save even those that hurt him? Is this forgiveness, kindness…or plain stupidity?»

"Please don't look at me like that, I'm not as kind as some might think, I also have my principles. If I'm asked who would I save if the world is about to end, or course my answer would be everyone, but _even_ I can take a more severe decision. Looks, brain, strength, or many other factors, if they can be useful and one day help society, whenever they're people I know or strangers, then I think they deserve to be saved. I'd be glad to give my life for these people, and well, if you ask me that means pretty much everyone."

Furuichi's words were spoken slowly and with confidence. The demon lord was utterly shocked by what he had just heard...how could words sound both so _kind_ and _cruel_?

He confirmed that Furuichi was indeed selfless, but the calm with which said human pronounced such raw and cruel words towards himself, left the demon speechless.

He opened his mouth to speak but before any sound could leave his lips, a male voice echoed in the room, much louder than last time. "Furuichi! Didn't you hear me? I told you to get your sorry ass here. _You_ come over or _I_'ll make you!"

Both human and demon turned to face Oga, who was now staring at them.

«He knows that I'm tailing to him but he interrupts anyway. He's undoubtedly doing it on purpose even knowing _who_ I am. Cheeky brat…that, or he's being overprotective.» thought the demon as he stared into Oga's eyes.

"Shut up, idiot! Can't you see that I'm having a conversation here? Have some respect, you brainless monkey!" shouted Furuichi in a scolding and indignant tone.

As the king of hell chuckled at Furuichi's reply, Oga's voice could be heard on the background as he cursed and insulted his friend.

"By the way…" called out the Great Demon Lord, to which Furuichi answered with a "Yes, sir?"

"Stand straight. You have more potential than you think. And you're worth much more than you can even imagine." his slender finger with a long pointed dark nail pointed to Furuichi's chest.

The boy looked at him wordlessly, but before he could say anything he was pushed gently from the demon king, towards Oga's direction. "Now go, and enjoy the banquet!"

As Furuichi bowed and said goodbye, the demon called out once more, raising his voice a little since he human was a bit far away "I'll leave my sons in your care!"  
«Don't spoil others too much, but let them spoil you from time to time.»

"I'll do my best!" shouted back the boy as he waved before running off to his friend.

* * *

**Omake**

After the party was over, the Great Demon Lord was sitting at a small table, with Iris keeping him company and pouring him a hot cup of something very similar to tea.

"So dear, why have you been smiling for a while now?" asked the woman, noticing her husband's awfully good mood.

He hummed happily before answering "You see, I had a chat with someone~"

"You mean Furuichi-kun?"

"Yeah, he's interesting!" beamed with joy the childish demon.

«Se he's taken a liking to him, well not that I can blame him since I'm also quite fond of that boy.» smiled to herself the beautiful female-demon.

"He's just as they described, or maybe, I should say _worse_… He should have more self-confidence!"

Iris nodded in agreement "You're right, dear."

After he took a sip of the hot drink, he placed the cup down and his eyes drifted elsewhere as he spoke to his wife, or rather, to himself.

"You have no idea…he said he'd sacrifice himself for anyone he believes having more _worth_ than him, even strangers. If they're more useful than him, then he'd gladly give his life for them."

"Oh my…" were the only words the queen could say.

"But what drives me mad is that no matter how good his purpose and nature, some humans treat him as if he were worse than trash. That alone I can't stand." _hissed_ the king.

Iris looked at her husband, she knew what he was thinking and what he was going to say, and although she didn't approve of destroying Earth (if anything had to happen, then at worst she preferred to conquer it rather destroying it), this time she found herself _unable_ to disagree with what her husband was planning, because after all, she felt the same way.

"Isn't it funny? It is, right? Hahahahaha…" his laugh was dry and throaty, full of sarcasm.

«Furuichi Takayuki, I feel kind of bad about this but…»

"I'll make him come here and then I'll destroy Earth and its people together with it. Humans like that don't _deserve_ to live!" his murderous aura froze the room, his voice was burning with anger and dripping with danger.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **En**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	16. En

**Note:**First of all, please let me apologize for not updating in soooooo long... I'm terribly sorry but I really didn't have time because I had the exam. Tomorrow I'll know whether I graduated or not...

But that aside, I'm sorry! I'm mortified, please forgive me! m(_ _)m

As always, a big thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story! And of course, an even bigger thank you to those who patiently waited until now!

I haven't written for a long time so if there's any mistake, please do tell me.

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**EN**_

Furuichi was standing at one of the buffet tables, watching Oga devour the food and sometimes having some shoved into his mouth by the said delinquent.

Both Oga and Beel looked delighted as they emptied the whole table. Servants continued to bring food but as soon as it touched the table cloth it disappeared into the black-hole known as Oga's stomach.

The silver-head sighed as he took another sip of the drink.

"Hey, try this one!" said Oga as he pushed a piece of some kind of meat against Furuichi's cheek.

He pushed his childhood-friend's hand away "I told you that I'm not hungry, or rather, I'm already full! You made me eat so much that I can go without food for the next few days!"

"What are you saying? Eat more, here here!" insisted Oga as he continued to push. Beel also incited by raising his fit and screaming "Da Da Buh!"

"I already told you that-" Furuichi tried to protest, but as he talked he was suddenly hit by a wave of _hot_ air.

Furuichi called out to Oga "Hey, why is it suddenly so hot?"

"Dunno." Oga also looked around himself, trying to find the source of said hotness.

Then Furuichi grabbed the arm of one of the servants, who was in a hurry "Excuse me, what's happening?"

"En-bocchama is about to cry!" the demon answered in panic.

Hearing that, Furuichi let go of the other's arm. He commanded in a serious and concerned voice "Take me to him."

The servant at first stared blankly at him but then nodded firmly, and told Furuichi to follow him. The silver-head left with the demon, but as he run away he could hear Oga's voice calling out to him.  
He didn't bother to stop or look back, nor to ask Oga to repeat, if it was something urgent he would just run after him.

The two man, demon and human, got out of the room and ran down a hallway, and with each step Furuichi took, the _hotter_ he felt.

As they came to a halt in front of a door, Furuichi could tell that En was inside that room, he could feel hot air coming from the small holes and cracks.

He turned around to look at the servant who bought him there, but the demon was no where to be seen.

Furuichi placed his hand on the door and quickly pulled back because of the boiling hotness.

At first he was shocked because of the pain, but then his face became even more determined as he slammed the door open and hurried inside.

As soon as he entered the room, an even hotter wave wrapped him. It has incredibly hot, so hot that he felt his skin _melting_ and the air was so heavy that he felt _suffocated_.

There was a large group of demons surrounding something, and Furuichi pushed himself through the crowd and got to the centre.

Everyone was around En, but the demons encircled around the little boy stood quite far away from him, afraid that the prince might harm them.

What Furuichi saw was something he didn't like, not one bit. En was standing in silence with his hands into fits, his head low and his whole body trembling.  
Around him were Isabella, Yolda and Satura, all three wet-nurses's expressions showed panic, concerned and worry.

The human walked nearer as he addressed the maids "What happened?"

Furuichi's presence surprised the three female-demons, as they didn't seem to expect his arrival.  
Yolda was the one who answered him "En-bocchama, he-"

From En's cheek a tear was rolling down, and as soon as it hit the floor, an _unbearably_ hot wave exploded.

Furuichi felt being pushed back by the air and he felt the pain trough the whole body, as if his skin was being tore off.

"Go call the Great Demon Lord!" ordered Isabella, and as told, Satura dashed out of the room.  
Meanwhile Yolda evacuated the room, leading all the demons outside.

Furuichi suppressed the urge to flee as well, and instead he stepped even closer. He knelled in front of En, and then grabbed the little boy's shoulders. When his skin came into contact with the prince's clothes, Furuichi felt as if his hands were placed on a _burning_ surface.

"En! En, look at me! En!" called out Furuichi as he shook the little boy.

Normally he would call him '_En-bocchama'_ in front of his wet-nurses, but now he didn't even think about that, _now_ was not the time to be polite towards the prince.

"It's pointless, when he's like that only the Great Demon Lord can make him stop." said Isabella as she quickly took of her fogged glasses, in order to look at her beloved prince.

"Everyone….everyone, they…" mumbled the prince as his dull eyes where wide open, looking at nothing.

"En! I don't know what happened but let's calm down, ok? If you keep going you'll burn the whole palace. If that happens everyone will be in danger, and I'll also die, are you fine with it? I'm not going to forgive you if that happens, you know?!" shouted exasperated the human.

Until now, no matter what everyone told him, nothing could reach En when he was in that state.  
However this time...something was different, because as Furuichi spoke, En flicked slightly, as if he could hear what he was told.

Furuichi's words trigged _something_ inside En, making his rampage come to a sudden end.

The whole room was silent, both Isabella and Furuichi didn't expect the prince to stop. Their faces showed confusion and surprise, but more than anything, relief.

En lifted his head, his eyes still full of big tears. He reached out to Furuichi and weakly grabbed the cloth on his chest.  
Although his eyes were still wet, no tears run down. His figure was still shaking as his right hand held into Furuichi's shirt.

"…Furuichi…" En's words were barely a whisper, but they where loud enough to be heard; his voice was so pained and saddened that Furuichi felt his heart tightening.

Furuichi gently wiped En's wet face with his sleeves. "En, what happened?"

The prince sniffed once before answering "They…Everyone kept on saying that I'm weak and useless, that Beel is going to conquer Earth and that I don't deserve to be the heir…"

Furuichi smiled bitterly upon hearing that, since he knew how much words could hurt "Come on En, you know it's not true. Let people tell what they want, what matters it that the ones you care for know the truth, right?"

At his words, En only silently lowered his head.

Seeing that the prince was not fully convinced, Furuichi sighed as he smiled wryly and wrapped his arms around En's smaller figure.

«I know that it hurts En, I know…but you have to endure, _we_ have to endure…»

"Hey En, as older brothers, we have to protect our younger siblings, no matter what. Rivalry is fine, but remember that it's our duty to always protect them. Even if things are difficult, even if you feel that it's pointless or that it's not fair, don't forget that you're the older brother. You have Beel and I have Honoka, it's our duty and privilege as the eldest sons. And if things get hard, come to me, ok? I'll always be on your side."

Isabella silently watched as her master nodded and hugged Furuichi back, holding the other's neck impossibly tight.  
«When master rampages no one can stop him except the Great Demon Lord…We could never do anything, but for him to stop when asked to by _him_…»

En tightened his grip around Furuichi even more, his face buried into the other's neck, and said in a small and choked voice "Furuichi, I-"

"Hey hey hey! So, is everything over now?" shouted Oga as he stomped into the room.

The whole place froze in silence…

"What the hell Oga? Now you're coming!? Fuck off, idiot!" shouted Furuichi in return, very annoyed at his friend's previously absence and now interruption.

"What!? Say that again, you pathetic spore!"

"I'm going to remember this, you brainless blobfish!"

"Shut up, I don't even get what you're saying! What the hell is a bobfish?"

"I said blobfish, moron! Ha! I knew it, you barbaric monkey!"

"You ungrateful sponge! And here I went and brought some ice!"

Furuichi looked at his friend confused "Wha- Ice? What for?"

Oga returned the same confused look at the silver-head "What do you mean? I told you earlier that I would bring some."

"…" Furuichi remained speechless until his _tsukkomi_ side bursted out "What!? You're telling me that what you shouted after me as I ran here was that?"

"Ha? What else if not that?" asked the brunette cluelessly, _almost_ innocently.

"You're an idiot, right? No, you definitely are, what did you think-"

As the two humans continued to bicker, En watched them silently.

He vigorously wiped what was left of his tears, and his now dry eyes looked at the pair.  
His attention was at first focused particularly on Furuichi, but then shifted to Oga. He stared at the brunette with a burning look.

«At fist I envied Beel because he had such a strong contractor, but now…I want to be like Oga and he able to get along with Furuichi like he does. Beel also has it nice, he gets to spend a lot of time with Furuichi as well…It's not fair…»

The prince pouted as his eyes rested once again over a certain silver-head.

* * *

**Omake**

Shortly after Oga's appearance, the Demon King joined them as well.

He came into the room to be just as surprised as the others upon seeing his elder son no longer crying.

Without anyone explaining what happened, he quickly understood the situation.

The Great Demon Lord bent over, which at first worried everyone, but then the king bursted out laughing, quite loudly and happily.

No one got why he laughed, they all just left him at that since he was incredibly hard to understand.

After the uproar, the party came to an end. The only one unhappy with that was Oga, saying that he wanted to eat more food.

When Furuichi was getting ready to sleep in the room that was prepared for him, En pulled at the edge of his shirt, calling for his attention.

"Furuichi…I'll let you sleep in my room." said the prince as he spoke with his head low.

"Eh? Thanks En but there's no need, I-" before he could finish the sentence, realization hit him.

«Ah! He doesn't what to sleep alone! Geez, just be honest and say so.» thought Furuichi as he couldn't stop a _fond_ smile to show on his lips.

"Alright En, let's sleep together. Truth is, I'm not very used to the Demond World, so being with someone I know might help me sleep better!"  
It wasn't really a lie, but Furuichi definitely said it more for En's sake than his own.

As they both laid down on En's demon-king-size bed, the young demon called out to Furuichi.

"Hey Furuichi…did you mean it when you said that you'll always be on my side?" asked En is his childish voice still high-pitched, but full with hope and sadness.

The silver-haired human looked at those big eyes, and thought how they reminded him of Honoka's when she was little and wanted him to pay attention to her.

"I'll be on your side En, but you have to know that if you're doing something wrong I'll stop you, even if it'll make you hate me. But I'm not going to abandon you, even if you tell me to. I know that I'm not much, but I'll always try to help you if you're in need."

"Really?" En's eyes sparkled at that promise. Furuichi could almost swear that he saw _stars_ in the other's eyes for a brief moment.

"Yeah. I'm not your servant and I'm nor your brother either, but I can be your friend, yeah?"

Furuichi smiled sweetly, happy that he felt _needed_. «It's been a long time since I felt this way…»

"Now let's go to sleep, ok? Children have to sleep early." said the human as he ruffled the other's green hair.

"I'm not a child!" protested En, indignant.

Furuichi chuckled "Well then, your highness, please spare this old man and let's sleep."

After saying that Furuichi closed his eyes. En on the other hand was still awake, with his eyes wide open, staring at Furuichi.

He recalled all the things Furuichi told him, his encouragements and promises.

«No one treats me like Furuichi does. He doesn't see me as Prince En, but simply as…En. He said that we're friends!»

A small smile made its way to his lips, and the little boy felt incredibly happy.

He looked at Furuichi and heard that his breathing got evenly.

Then En scooted nearer Furuichi, until he was resting his head on the human's chest.

"Furuichi…you promised…" whispered En.

And as he listened to Furuichi's quiet heartbeats, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Isabella, Yolda and Satura**, please do look forward to it.

_**Importat: **_the Pillars will come very soon, so if you have a favorite one among them, please let me know trough a review so that I can try to include them in their chapter!  
The deadline is _15/07/2015_ Wednesday included.

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	17. Izabella&Yolda&Satura

**Note:**As always I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story!  
And a special thank you to DevilDracul, who I couldn't thank personally!

Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a few weeks, so I'd like to apologize in advance… I'm so terribly sorry! (TヘT)

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi if you squint.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**IZABELLA&amp;YOLDA&amp;SATURA**_

Furuichi yawned with his hand covering his open mouth quite walking down the hallway.

As he wiped the small tear in his eye, he stopped in front of a big door.

"Hmmm, if I'm not wrong it's this one…the fifth room on the left…" whispered to himself the silver-haired human.

Then he pushed the door open, slowly and carefully. "Excuse me~" said the boy as he poked his head inside.

The brightness of the room blinded him for a moment, and as his eyes adjusted to the light, what welcomed him was an amazing sight.

There was a big table in the centre of the room, a long and stunning white table. The room was decorated simply but beautifully, an unlike the other rooms, this one gave off a bright vibe because of the _light_ colors.

"You're here." said a female voice.

Furuichi hurried inside and closed the door behind him. The voice that called out to him belonged to Izabella.

"Good morning Izabella-san." greeted the human.

The maid spared him a glance before putting a vase of flowers down. "Good morning to you as well. I see that you successfully found this room."

Furuichi only nodded at that, not really knowing if the other party wanted him to reply.

"Sit down, breakfast will be ready in a bit." ordered Yolda as she came out from a room connected to the one they were in.

"Ah, yes." said Furuichi as he sat down on one of the many chairs.

"Oh Furu-chin!" called out Satura from behind Yolda.

"Good morning Yolda-san." greeted the boy.

"You want something to drink? It'll still take a while for breakfast to be ready." asked the red-head as she placed a tray full of drink on top of the table.

Furuichi leaned closer, and looked at all the carafes, then he spotted one with a _familiar_ color.

"Thank you, then I'll have this one." said the boy as he poured himself a glass.

"That's…" whispered Yolda before being cut off by Satura.  
"That's En-bocchama's favorite drink, you know?" said the maid all happy.

"Really? I chose this one because yesterday he gave me a glass and I liked it." smiled Furuichi back.

«Though…I don't know what it's made of…I mean, it tastes like lemonade but the color is different and well…this is _Hell_ after all!» sweat-dropped the human as he realized that be had no idea of what he was gulping down.

Izabella silently looked at Furuichi as he drank, «To think En-bocchama would offer him his favorite drink…he only shares what he likes with those he holds dearest…»

As Furuichi was drinking, the maids came back and forth from the other room, bringing things to prepare the table.

Furuichi quickly finished his drink and got up "Do you need help with anything?"

"It's quite fine, thank you." answered Izabella without stopping or even looking at the boy.

"Don't say that, I want to help you. Besides isn't it hard to prepare this whole table?" asked Furuichi as he looked at the endless table.

"We're not going to use it all." said Yolda before disappearing into the other room.

"Eh? Is that so?"

Satura walked beside him and handed him a pile of plates "Yeah, just the princes and their guests. By the way, help me with his."

After they prepared the table, Furuichi sat down once again, drinking the freshly poured drink that Izabella prepared for him.

"I'm going to call En-bocchama." announced Yolda as she turned around, ready to exit the room.

"Ah wait!" called out Furuichi as he grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving the room.

"_What_?" asked Yolda, half-worried and half-annoyed at Furuichi's sudden action.

"W-well, you see…Last night En, I mean En-bocchama stayed up till late so I thought we should let him sleep a bit more? Just until the others arrive, then I'll go wake him up." said Furuichi as he laughed awkwardly.

Yolda yanked her hand free as she sighed "Fine, since it's for En-bocchama's sake, it can't be helped."

Furuichi sat back down, finally letting out the breath he was holding «God, or rather, Great Demon Lord, I thought she was going to kill me!»

"Say, say Furu-chin! I heard that yesterday you were the one who stopped En-bocchama!? That's amazing!" asked Satura all excited.

"Well, yeah? I guess…" smiled embarrassed Furuichi as he scratched his nape.

«Damn it! I planned to make it sound cool and everything, to tell the whole story by emphasizing my _handsome_ self but…somehow, being asked like that…I wanted them to trow themselves at me after hearing how I stopped En, but…but!»

"He indeed stopped En-bocchama." commented the bespectacled demon as she adjusted her glasses.

Then the three demons exchanged a serious look, one that Furuichi didn't notice since he was staring at Isabella in awe.

"Say, have you ever thought of moving to Hell?" asked Yolda as she sad down on a chair on Furuichi's left.

"Hell? You mean here? Well, no. I have my family and everyone else in Earth so I think I'm fine where I live now." answered light-heartedly the human.

"Your family could come here too, you know?" injected Satura while sitting down on his right.

"And all expenses would be covered my the Great Demon Lord as well." continued Izabella, now on the seat in front of him.

"By the way…who is this _everyone_ you talked about?" finished the blonde beauty.  
She rested her cheek in one of her hand, and her voice was not scolding nor mocking, simply half-curious and half-bored, still, those words cut though Furuichi like _sharp_ knives.

"Well…" a drop of sweat run down his cheek as he lowered his eyes to look at his hands that were now gripping the cloth of his trousers.

«Everyone is…everyone…Who is everyone…Who would care if I were to move here? Maybe-»

"Don't make that troubled face! If there's no one, you always have us! Everyone here welcomes you!" shouted the red-head as she hugged Furuichi from behind.

"Indeed, En-bocchama would be delighted to have you here." added Izabella.

"I don't really like the idea but I guess it can't be helped since it'd make En-bocchama happy." sighed Yolda.

"Everyone…" Furuichi was truly moved from their words.  
«To think the three of them care for me…to think these three ladies…these three _beauties_-»

"Furuchin, ya making a weird face!" commented Satura as she pinched both of the boy's cheeks.

"Well then, I've already prepared your uniform." said the blue-haired woman as she took out from who knows where a suit, "Take your time to move your things and to say goodbye to your family if they won't join you. I already have in mind some tasks you'll do once you'll fully work as En-bocchama's _servant_."

She spoke quickly and firmly, her speech left no room for comments or interruptions, and all the while her glasses shined with the reflection of the sunlight.

"No I-" tried to say Furuichi before being cut off.

"You're wrong Izabella, the three of us are enough to serve En-bocchama." Yolda was facing the other demon, but then turned to Furuichi "You have another role. You'll act as his…brother. En-bocchama is the older brother so he hasn't experienced being the younger one. Having an older sibling, someone you look up to and want to surpass, is…important. We'll have you act as his _older brother_."

«Is she perhaps referring to herself and Hilda-san as well?» wondered the silver-head before realizing that he needed to stop this course of event.

"I think you're right but I-" and as Furuichi tried to speak he was interrupted once more, this time by Satura.

"That's not it, right? He'll move here, sure, but he won't work for En-bocchama. After all, Furu-chin, you'll work and live on your own, but still keep En-bocchama company whenever you can. As his _friend_!"

The room fell silent as those words left Satura's lips.

Everyone was looking at her speechlessly, not really knowing how to reply to her childish yet earnest words.

Then what broke the silence was a small chuckle, a quiet and choked one. Furuichi covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to stop his small laugh.  
The three demons stared at him silently, not getting why he was laughing.

When he finally recomposed himself back, he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes "So first of all, let me tell you that unfortunately I have to decline your kind offer to move here. Although I have to admit that things on Earth are a bit hard sometimes, that place is still _dear_ to me. And truth is, among your proposals what I liked most was yours, Satura-san. Not because I don't want to be En's servant or brother but…I think that the three of you are already doing a splendid job for him. And as for being En's big brother, well, I wouldn't mind one bit but I think that you understand better than me that the less he depends on someone, the better. I already kind of see him as my younger brother but I don't want him to forget that he_ is_ the elder one, and that Beel is his baby brother. I know that is sounds selfish but I think he'll grow stronger that way. But don't get me wrong, because whenever En needs me I'll be there, as his _friend_."

Furuichi smiled, not a big smile or forced one, but rather a slightly embarrassed grin.

"Hehehe I guess it can't be helped then. We'll just have to go to your place lots." laughed happily Satura.

"You better remember what you said because I marked your words. And a promise is a promise." for a brief second Yolda's lips formed a small delicate _smile_, before disappearing behind her usual expression.

"How impudent of you to refer to En-bocchama without honorifics. And to think you would refuse our offer, you really are a brave human to go against three royal wet-nurses." declared Izabella as she pushed up her glasses. Her words held no malice or ill-intent, her smile showed only challenge and satisfaction.

This time Furuichi couldn't stop his grin to become a wide smile. "Everyone, I-"

But before he could say anything, the door slammed open, revealing Oga who had Beel on his shoulder, and Hilda behind them.

"Fooooood~" announced Oga while yawing and scratching his stomach.

"Ah Ahh Argh! I can't believe it Oga! What the hell dude, you have something against _me_? Why do you keep interrupting me!?" shouted Furuichi exasperated as he got up from the chair.

"Ha? That should totally be my line! How come you always get in the way between me and my food? You holding a grudge towards _me_? Then I'll apologize: I am so very sorry. Now, for whatever reason you're angry, move. I'm hungry!" replied Oga as he apologized in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you even saying? You and _food_? I'm the one apologizing then, for getting in the way of your love story!" then Furuichi stomped towards the door "I'm done with you here, I'll go call En." and with those words he left.

"Hey come back here, you jelly! I'm not finished with you yet-"

And as the two human continued to shout at each other, En's maids locked eyes with one another and exchanged an intense look; _look_ that Hilda noticed but not commented since as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

Then all the female demons walked towards the other room, in order to bring out the breakfast for their precious masters.

* * *

**Omake**

As breakfast began, everyone sat down and eat their food while either chatting with the people around them or simply consuming their meal quietly.

At first the three maids didn't join them, but at Furuichi's request, which became En's _order_, the demons sat down as well.

The princes and their human guests were chatting among themselves, and the other half of the prepared table was occupied by the maids.

"Hilda." called out the blue-haired demon.

"What is it?" replied the blonde.

"I heard that you declared that Furuichi Takayuki is Beelze-sama's first slave?"

Hilda's face showed a quizzical look, but then turned in a scoffing one "Not really. Bocchama doesn't need someone like _him_."

"Are you sure~?" asked Satura, this time her voice held none of her usual cheerfulness.

"What do you mean?" Hilda frowned at the red-head's unusual serious behavior.

"What she meant is…If that's really what you think, then we'll have him instead. What's stopping him from joining our side is _your_ human, which is something quite annoying. You better be careful, because we're going to steal him from you, _onee-sama_."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **the Pillars**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	18. Pillars

**Note:**I'm just...so terribly sorry for the lateness. Please forgive me...  
I haven't written in so long, and there are surely many mistakes in such a long chapter, so please feel free to point them out.  
As always, a big thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed!

As you requested _a long _time ago, I tried to write about your favorite pillars.

I'm a bit late, but I'd like to wish Furuichi a happy birthday! ^^

**Warning:T**he usual colorful language and general EveryonexFuruichi.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**THE PILLARS**_

Furuichi was walking down the big hall, each of his footsteps echoed in that enormous space.

He walked slowly, all the while looking at the decorations on he walls. The candelabrums illuminated his way as he kept on walking. He knew his destination, he just didn't know _where_ it was.

Then his grey eyes wandered to the figure that was leading him the way. Said person, as if feeling the human's eyes on herself, turned around and looked at him.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." smiled kindly Laymia.

That evening he was invited to have dinner together with the pillars, so Laymia came to pick him up and show him the way to their dining-room.

Since Oga had nothing left to do in Hell, and especially since he wasn't invited at the pillar's dinner, he returned to Earth, leaving his silver-haired friend behind. Furuichi didn't mind, on the contrary, he felt somehow happy that for once he was doing something on his own, without being considered an Oga's attachment.

Furuichi couldn't stop his lips from bending into a smile, he tried his best not to let it show, but his trembling smirk was just too obvious. The human quickly shook his head and recomposed himself.

Then he hurried to the demon's side. "I wasn't worried, I was only wondering where we were heading."

Laymia side-gazed at him, just to smile again, this time more of amusement. "Soon you'll see, it's right around that corner." as she talked she didn't stop walking.

"Is everyone going to be there?" asked the boy.

Laymia covered her mouth as she gracefully chuckled "Believe it or not, everyone wanted to participate. Many came back from missions, some will arrive late and some will have to leave earlier, but as far as I know, there will be all of us. Many will be already there, but since we're perfectly on time, I bet some still have to arrive." then she looked at Furuichi "It's been a while since all of us were reunited, and well…I guess we have to thank the Great Demon Lord, who left almost all of our schedules free for this occasion."

«But really…it has been decades since something, or rather _someone_, managed to reunite everyone.»

Still with a lingering smile, Laymia came to an halt as she stopped right before a reentrance on their left.

"We're here." announced the female demon as she turned the corner.

She walked to the big door, a brown door that reached the tall ceiling and that gave off an towering aura. Furuichi was still looking at the impressive door when Laymia called out to him.

Her hands were both placed on the handles, "It's time to make your entrance, our _precious_ guest."

She smiled at Furuichi again, before turning around and pushing both sides open.

Furuichi was right behind her, and watched as a small thread of light filtered from the opening until Laymia's figure was fully covered by the warm light. It was so bright that Furuichi had to cover his eyes, but still his feet kept on moving as he walked inside.

When he lowered his hand, what welcomed him was an enormous room, filled with longs tables. _Enormous_ didn't even make justice to the dining-room he was in, it was as big as the Demon Lord's one.

Laymia smiled at Furuichi's awing face. Then she looked at the people present in the room; there were already many, but they were still not all.

She clapped her hands to call the attention of the other demons "Everyone, _he_ is here."

She didn't rise her voice at all, but she still managed to catch everyone's attention. They were either sitting or standing, all chatting with someone, but when they heard those words, everyone stopped on their track and turned to look at the human.

Furuichi was surprised to get all that attention, or rather, all those eyes on him.

"G-good evening, everyone." he cracked a nervous smile. He didn't know what to do, but he guessed that a greeting was due.

After that, a few moments of complete silence followed, and Furuichi got more and more nervous. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and he gulped hard before peeking at Laymia for help, the female demon was just standing there, eyes closed and a relaxing smile on her lips.

When Furuichi looked back at the room…an uproar of cheers invested him. Everyone was saying or shouting something to him, but all kind and welcoming words.

Some of the demons even came near him, and in an instant, he was circled by pillars that were all talking at the same time. Some where asking him questions, some welcoming him and others just stood there and stared at him.

Furuichi was at a loss as to what to do. Then a familiar voice, a usually very quiet one stood out among the many voices "_Everyone_."

As always Laymia's composed tone managed to catch everyone's attention.

"Please don't talk all at the same time, you're troubling him."

All the demons stopped talking and all stepped one or two steps back, to give Furuichi's his personal space back.

Laymia walked to Furuichi "Well then, I have some matters that I need to attend to. Just sit wherever you want and have a chat or two with someone. We'll see each other later. Now, if you'll excuse me."

As she said that, the female demon disappeared out of the door. Furuichi looked at her figure as she left, and somehow didn't want her to leave since she kind of gave him a comforting and reassuring felling.

Then his eyes wandered back to the other pillars. They were all smiling, or rather smirking at him. Then another wave of voice invested him, most of which said "Hey, sit with me!" or "You'll sit with me right?" and even "Fuck off, he's sitting with me!"

They were all talking at the same time, and with each second they were coming closer and closer.

Furuichi looked for an escape when from his side-view he spotted a familiar silhouette.

"I'm going to sit there!" quickly said the human before dashing to that person's side.

«Wow some of them are quite pushy, but I'm sure they don't mean any harm. I guess they're just the most expansive ones.» sweat-dropped the human.

The demon he was heading towards had his back on him, just sitting there quietly, like most of the pillars.

As soon as his behind touched the chair, Furuichi said with a relieved voice "Hello."

The demon seemed a bit startled from his appearance. He turned around surprised, but returned the greeting "Good evening."

Naga's big eyes were focused on Furuichi. It wasn't that he had any deep conversation with him, but Furuichi remembered him and truth is, he always wanted to talk with him.

"How are you?" asked cheerfully the silver-head.

"I'm fine." answered briefly Naga, still as expression-less as ever.

Their conversation had short life, and soon human and demon just stared into each other's eyes.

«Well, he doesn't actually look like the talkative type…» Furuichi didn't know what to do or say.

"Say…" spoke Naga's soft voice.

Furuichi was actually relieved that it was the other who broke the ice. "Yeah, what is it?"

Naga's clear eyes stared at him for quite a while before he spoke again "…Why are you here?"

Furuichi blinked a few times at the other's question, then answered "Well, the Great Demon King threw a party and-" as he was in the middle of answering, Furuichi was interrupted.

"Not that, I mean why are you sitting _here_."

"Well, I saw you and you're actually someone I know, so…I'm just more comfortable with someone I already know." smiled sheepishly the human.

Naga's gaze was fixed on him, his eyes staring right at…or rather, _into_ Furuichi. The teenager placed a hand over his chest and squeezed his shirt, averting his eyes from the demon's ones, feeling exposed by that intense stare, as if the pillar could really see through him.

Naga, seeing the human's reaction, sighed and directed his eyes elsewhere «…Half of the truth…»

When Furuichi noticed that the demon was no longer looking at him, he let out a sigh of relief. As beautiful as those eyes were…they unsettled him.

Furuichi kept on looking at Naga as the demon absentmindedly gazed in the distance. He noticed things that he could't before.

«I knew he was pretty the fist time I was him but…»

That fair skin as white as fresh snow, hair soft and fluffily, and those big icy eyes adorned by long lashes, so beautiful yet so cold. Everything about him screamed…_pretty_.

«But really, many women would kill to have his built or face…not that I would blame them, after all he's way cuter than many girls I know. How to say it, he's just… »

Furuichi's eyes were still on Naga, when the demon stared in return at the human, and smirked at him.

«…so _delicate_…»

"What? Is something on my face?" asked Naga teasingly.

"If you have to keep looking, then tell me why you really _chose_ me."

Upon hearing those words, Furuichi smiled a bit. "Well, ok. But promise you won't tease me about it, alright?"

Naga, nodded at that.

"It just…I know it's stupid, but…you look young and I feel more at ease with someone I'm close in age with, rather that adults. That's all."

Furuichi blushed and lowered his own head, now staring at the captivating patter of his trousers, thinking how childish he must have sounded.

Hearing no reaction from the other, Furuichi lifted his head to look at the demon, and found that Naga's back was facing him, and that the his shoulders were trembling.

"Hey, Na-"before Furuichi could finish to call out to him, he caught a glimpse of the other's face.

«He's…laughing!»

"Hahaha." it looked like the demon could no longer hold back, so let his suppressed laugh go.

"You. You have any idea of how old I am? We demons have a different life-span compared to humans. Close in age…hahaha."

It was a heartily laugh, yet a quite composed one. Naga's whole body was shaking as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Furuichi was taken aback to see that usually expressionless face crack into a smile, to laugh, even. Such a bright face made him look even younger.

«…Cute.» thought Furuichi as he couldn't help to smile as well.

"I see that you two are enjoying yourself."

A voice from behind Furuichi caught their attention. They both looked at the figure standing tall, only to figure that said quiet voice belonged to none other than Hecadoth.

"Hecadoth-san!" exulted with joy the human. It's not that they particularly got along, but Furuichi definitely had spent more time with Hecadoth compared to other pillars, so he felt closer to him than any other.

"Dinner's about to star. Come on, get to your seat." said Hecadoth in an half-scolding half-affectionate voice.

"What do you mean? I was told that I could sit wherever I wanted." questioned almost indignant the human.

Hecadoth stared at him, and he sighed as he pinched between his browns. "Listened here, there's no way that as our special guest you could just sit wherever you want. Do you _really_ think that Behemoth-sama would allow that?"

After realizing that indeed, he could not be so selfish and inconsiderate towards those who invited him, he quietly got up.

"Ok, I got it. I was wrong. Take me to my seat then." said calmly Furuichi to the older of the two demons.

«He's pouting…» noticed both pillars.

"Then Naga, I'll see you later, ok?" said Furuichi to the demon as he waved at him.

Naga nodded in return and whispered a small "Yeah."

Hecadoth leaded the way as Furuichi followed behind, while returning greetings that other demons were trowing or shouting at him as he passed.

"Alright, we're here. This is your seat for this evening." announced Hecadoth as he placed his hand on one particular chair.

"No no no, general Hecadoth, you must he joking, because…" said a panicked Furuichi, a drop of sweat run down his cheek, as he pointed at the seat, at _that_ seat.

"There's_ no_ way I'm going to sit at the head of the table!"

"What are you saying? It's an honor, you know? You should gratefully accept your assigned seat."

"I'm telling you, it's impossible! _Impossible_! I'll be crushed by the stares, the pressure, the responsibility! I won't be able to gulp down a single bite. Are you fine with me dying of nervousness!? Besides, this is an important seat right? Shouldn't we let Behemoth-san sit here? Please, spare me and let me sit here instead." said Furuichi as he pointed to the seat on the right of the head of the table.

Hecadoth sighed again, but then cracked Furuichi a small smile "Alright, just sit down, already. Really, just how dramatic can you get over the seating order."

"Just leave me alone." half-pouted Furuichi.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me-" before Hecadoth could finish the phrase, Furuichi jumped in.

"You'r _not_ leaving, are you!?"

"Of course I am, I just had to bring you here, my job here's done. I-"

"No way. No way in hell or heaven! Sit down! You're not going to leave me by myself here! You're the one I get along with best, and you're going to leave? Isn't that just too cruel?!"

"Fine fine, I got it." said Hecadoth as he pulled out the chair to sit down in the seat next to he one in front of Furuichi. "Seriously, aren't you behaving a bit spoiled today?"

«Well, not that I, or any of us _mind_, really.»

"Wait, how come you're sitting so fa-"

When the silver-haired boy sat down, as soon as his behind touched the chair, something warm, big and soft wrapped him from behind. He recognized the sweet smell immediately.

"Agiel-san!"

"How are you honey? Are you having fun?" asked happily the female demon as she hugged him.

"Of course after seeing you, my mood improved!" chirped Furuichi in return.

"Hehehe the usual sweet-talker, I see. Say, is this seat free?" asked Agiel as she pointed to the chair next to Furuichi's.

"But of course, I'd love to have your company." smiled Furuichi, before directing a dirty look towards Hecadoth "Unlike a certain someone who tried to run away and leave me here on my own."

Agiel quickly caught up to the previous event and decided to join the teasing "What what, did Heca-chan try to flee? How heatless of our general!"

Then the two of them locked eyes and said in unison "_Right_~?"

"Really? Then I see that you no longer need me. I'll go then." said Hecadoth as he stood up.

"No way! I was only joking! Don't leave me!" pleaded Furuichi in an _exaggeratedly_ desperate tone.

As the three of them continued to chat, the room fell suddenly quiet. Furuichi turned around to see the room full, almost all the seat at the tables were occupied.

Then, all the demons stood up and faced the door, the very one Furuichi came from. Following the others, Furuichi also got up and then peeked at the door.

When the door opened, the human was not surprised to see the two figures who appeared from the shadows: Behemoth and Jabberwock.

As they passed, all the demons bowed in respect for them.

They walked slowly and steadily until they reached the end of the central table, stopping right in front of Furuichi.

"Sit." Jabberwock deep voice echoed in the hall, his command clear and strong.

Obeying their leader, all demons sat down.

"Hm? What's this? How come you're not sitting in the seat we prepared for you?" asked half-surprised half-teasingly Behemoth.

"W-well, I feel more comfortable here, sir."

«_God_, I'm so nervous around him…» Furuichi knew that never once has the elderly demon treated him rudely, but maybe it was that very kindness that put him on edge.

"Hihihihi I see, I see. Very well, then I shall sit here then." said Behemoth as he caressed his beard while sitting down.

Jabberwock, on the other hand, said nothing as he sat down on the other available seat, the one in front of Furuichi.

As they all took place, waiters and waitresses came from one of the adjacent rooms and filled their glasses with wine.

When the servants finished, Behemoth took his own glass and stood up, as he casually held his filled glass, he spoke calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear "Everyone, as always we're reunited to have a nice dinner together. But today, as you all well know, a special guest has joined us, so let us toast in honor of Furuichi Takayuki. Cheers!"

At his call, all the demons raised their glasses and shouted "Cheers!" the most energetic ones even stood up.

Furuichi smiled as he meekly raised his own, feeling a bit embarrassed at being made the central topic of the opening speech of the dinner.

Then everyone drank their wine and started to chat again. Agiel noticed that Furuichi, aside from placing the glass back down, hadn't touched it at all.

"Hey hey, how come you're not drinking?" asked worriedly the female demon as she invaded Furuichi's personal space "What, you don't like it? It's good you know, one of our best wines!"

"No, well…It's not like that but…this is _wine_, right? I'm still underage so I don't really think that…" smiled apologetically Furuichi as he pointed to his untouched glass.

"Oh, right. If I recall correctly, on Earth you must be 20 to drink alcohol, right?" injected Hecadoth as he dusted through his memory.

"Well, in Japan yes. But we're not on Earth right? So maybe a sip won't-" before he could reach for his glass, it was distanced from him.

"Oh no, that was so very rude of us. We'll have another drink prepared immediately." said Behemoth after moving Furuichi's glass away from him.

"No it's fine, actually, I'd like to-" protested Furuichi as he tried to reach for his drink. Truth is, he thought is would be rude to refuse a supposedly vey nice wine, and also because he was curious about its taste.

As his fingers almost came in contact with the transparent surface, the glass was moved further away from him. Furuichi stared at his glass as it was wrapped by Jabberwock's large gloved hand, lifted from the table and brought to the demon's dark lips.

The pillars' leader emptied the glass in one gulp. A line of wine run from the corner of his lips, and Furuichi grasped a glimpse of Jabberwock's tongue as he licked the drink that escaped him.

"Brat should just obediently drink what's fit to them." his voice was deep and strong, and even if it sounded a bit scary, it was not a scolding tone.

Another wave of waiters came, and brought food. They placed all the dishes down and filled the table with things to eat.

Everyone had their own plate, where they could take as much as they wanted from the large servings at the centre of the tables.

As Furuichi looked at the generous servings, he confirmed that this was the first course. Salad, soup and many many other dishes were beautifully displayed.  
«Isn't it too much for the first course? Though I don't mind trying many things!» grinned Furuichi as he hungrily looked at the food.

And apparently he wasn't the only one to appreciate the food, since many others rejoiced at the sight of the dishes as well. As happy as everyone was though, no one touched the food, and this confused Furuichi to no end.

He stared intensely as Hecadoth, who was sitting with arms crossed and eyes closed. Sensing, the human's eyes on him, the demon opened his right eye to look at the other.

Furuichi looked at Hecadoth with a confused look and mentally asked the other _"Why is no one touching the food?"_

_"They're waiting for the speech."_

_"What speech? Whose?"_

Before their mental dialogue could continue, Behemoth called out to Furuichi.

"Now, if you'd please. Just say something, whatever's fine." smiled the old demon.

"E-eh?" Furuichi jumped at the other's words, definitely not expecting that _he_ had to make the speech.

"Ah yes." he quickly got up and stood while facing the endless tables filled with pillars.

He cleared his voice once, and when he was done, everyone's eyes were on him, palpitating with anticipation.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for having me over on such an important event for you all. I'm really happy to be here and I hope we'll have a great evening. Now, let's enjoy this wonderful dinner."

As soon as his lips closed, an uproar of cheers exploded. Many clapped their hands while others even got up to celebrate.

Furuichi stood there, smiling embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what else to do.

Then he sad down, and as soon as he did so, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"What a splendid speech. I expected no less from you." the kind and silky voice belonged to Laymia.

Behind her stood a waiter with a tray in hand, full of different and colorful drinks.

"Instead of wine, what would you like to drink?" said the female demon as she elegantly pointed at the drinks.

"It's quite embarrassing, but unfortunately we don't have many analcoholic drinks ready, as everyone likes wine here. Please bear with this narrow range of choice for his evening." said Behemoth in a _solemn_ tone.

"Oh no, it's completely fine, really." «Or rather, you call _that_ a narrow range of choice? It almost looks like a shelf of drinks at the market!»

"Then…" said Furuichi as he looked at the drinks, he scanned them all, and by instinct avoided those that looked extremely dangerous, when his eyes landed on a familiar _color_ "I'll have that one, please."

Everyone followed Furuichi's finger towards the drink he chose.

Behemoth caressed his beard as he smirked amused «Oh ho~ That one is…»

"This one?" asked Laymia as she held the chosen carafe "This is En-sama's-"

"En's favorite drink, right? He was the one to advise it to me at the party. I really like it!" continued happily the human.

"Fufufu, I see." answered Laymia as she poured him a glass of said drink. «En-sama only shares his favorite things with his _precious_ people.»

"Well then, it's unfortunate but I must leave you. Please enjoy the meal." she bowed slightly and then left.

"Well then, boy, let's eat before it gets cold." hurried Behemoth as he himself grabbed a loaf of bread.

As they started to eat, Furuichi was informed of everything about the food mainly by Agiel and Hecadoth, details about what, when, where and how.

After they were pretty much done, another wave of waiters came to take away the plates, to replace them and serve another round of food, this time the main course.

Meat, fish and..._something. _This time the servings were even more generous, or rather, they were overflowing from the plates.

As Furuichi was eating something that was supposed to be a hellish bird, a big steak came into his view as it was placed on his plate.

When the meat was placed down, the fork that was holding it retreated. Furuichi followed it with his eyes; the hand holding it was a big gloved one, attached to a long and strong arm, connected by a broad shoulder to an ample and muscular chest.

Furuichi could only wordlessly stare at Jabberwock's stern face. Said demon parted his lips as he spoke "Men eat meat. Eat and put some flesh on those bones."

His voice sounded almost annoyed, but his actions were contradicting those mean _words_.

"A-ah, yes. Thank you." replied Furuichi back.

Then something else made its way to his plate. "But don't forget to eat veggies. Tasty food is good, but healthy ones are better, right?" smirked Behemoth.

"Sorry for bothering you." smiled nervously Furuichi.

«This father&amp;son duo really puts me on edge. They always make me nervous, no matter how many time I meet them. Jabberwock is just plain scary, I feel that just his look could kill me. But…Behemoth's definitely scarier. You never know that's going on that geezer's mind!»

As they continued to eat, Furuichi sensed a familiar presence behind him, so he turned around. His face brightened at the sight that welcomed him.

"Naga!"

The other demon came nearer and bowed in respect towards them, but mainly to the father and son couple.

«Oh, that's quite rare of our Naga to be here~» mused the eldest demon.

"I brought your drink, do you want a refill?" asked the petite demon as he raised the carafe he was holding.

«How unusual of him to offer to bring the drinks, that's the job of the waiters.» thought silently Hecadoth.

"Oh, yes please." accepted Furuichi as he extended his empty glass.

As Naga poured the drink, the silver-head whispered between himself quietly "Some ice with it would actually be nice…"

He spoke in a low voice, but apparently loud enough for the 5 demons around him to hear.

"Ice? If it's only that-" said Naga as he reached out his hand towards Furuichi's glass. He moved slightly his fingertips and some of the drink inside the glass solidified then broke in cubes of ice.

"Oh! Ice!" exclaimed enthusiastically Furuichi. "That's so _cool_, you're amazing Naga!" his eyes were sparkling with admiration.

"It's nothing big." whispered the quiet voice as the demon blushed so very slightly.

"Since I'm done here, I'll do back to my seat. Excuse me." he greeted them before leaving.

"Hehehe~ To make our super stoic Naga blush like that, you're really something~" teased Agiel as she showed an evil smile while pocking Furuichi in the arm.

"He's such a bishounen, I bet he's super popular with the ladies." explained the human, showing obvious envy.

"What does _bishounen_ mean?" asked curiously Agiel.

"Ah right, it means being a pretty boy, just like Naga."

Behemoth laughed at his words "Hihihi, are you seriously calling a demon, one who's so much older that you, _pretty_?"

"Well, he _is_ popular" injected Hecadoth, "But not all that much with the girls." continued Agiel, "And definitely not for the reason you're thinking of." finished Hecadoth.

"He might not look like it, but he's one of the most powerful among us." said the male demon.

Agiel nodded in agreement "And he's super scary when angry!"

"Really? that's unexpected!" after that, they continued to eat as they chatted, though Jabberwock hardly spoke.

Furuichi cut the steak and was about to put in his mouth, but before the dripping piece of meat could even reach his lips, his hand came to an halt.

Furuichi's whole body _flicked_, and Hecadoth noticed so, and questioned about it "Is something wrong?"

"No no, everything's alright." replied the human. And to prove so, Furuichi resumed to eat his meal.

«Just…» a drop of sweat rolled down Furuichi's cheek, making his pale cheek shine.

«Just what the hell is going on!?»

Furuichi continued to chew on his steak as he tried to figure out the situation. Something was _touching_ his left leg.

It didn't hurt or anything, but is definitely wasn't pleased to be surprised like this. The motion was slow and quite gentle, as if someone was _caressing_ him.

Furuichi opened an eye and peeked at Agiel. «Agiel-san, is it you? What you do intend to do by caressing this Furuichi's leg? Is it an invitation? _Is it!_?»

His burning gaze made Agiel turn towards him. "Hm? what's wrong? You want this? Here you go!"

She stuffed Furuichi's mouth with something that she was eating as well.

Furuichi silently looked at his plate as he realized that it couldn't be her. «Agiel-san's sitting next to me on my right, so of course she couldn't be touching my left leg. It would be possible if she was sitting nearer and she was facing me, but that's not the case, so…»

Furuichi sighed, somehow feeling _disappointed_ that it wasn't Agiel. After all, it was rare for him not to be treated badly by a lady, one so pretty to boot, even if she was a demon. She was always kind to him and spoiled him.

Furuichi flicked again as he felt that the movements_ advanced_ to his knee.

«And it's not Hecadoth-san either…he's sitting way too far from me to even try to reach my chair. Just _who_ is it then?»

He looked at Hecadoth in desperate confusion, even more because the touch was becoming more and more persistent.

Hecadoth's eyes caught Furuichi's, and the demon confirmed that something was definitely off with the tactician.

_"Hey, are you really fine?"_ asked silently Hecadoth, exchanging again another mental dialogue with the human.

Furuichi in response smiled to reassure him _"Perfectly fine."_

Hecadoth nodded to signal that he understood.

«Something's definitely _wrong_…» thought the demon as he decided to continue to quietly observe Furuichi.

It was arrogant of him, but when concerning Furuichi, he felt somehow special. Not that he was treated differently compared to the others, but he recently started to feel as if he held a special spot in the human's eyes among the pillars, among the demons.

And truth is, Furuichi did indeed regard him in a special way. Maybe because he was the first one that was summoned, maybe because he was summoned more that once, Furuichi could say that he was the pillar he felt most comfortable around with. Comfortable enough that they shared mental conversations, so comfortable that only a look meant words, something that _only_ happened with Oga. When in trouble, Furuichi often found himself looking for Hecadoth first before any other pillar.

«Don't tell me…» Furuichi glanced at Behemoth, who was unceremoniously using a toothpick.

«It's Behemoth? Is this old geezer harassing me or what?» sweat-dropped Furuichi at the not so impossible idea that the old demon was teasing him just for _fun_.

«No wait…» Furuichi observed the elder demon more carefully and noticed that the position he was sitting in, made it impossible for him to actually caress Furuichi's leg. The demon was sitting with his legs ungraciously crossed on top of the chair.

When what Furuichi thought was someone's foot moved even higher, now caressing his thigh, he jumped in surprise, actually moving a bit the table.

Everyone looked at him with quizzical look, but he reassured them all with an apologetic smile.

«…That only leaves….» Furuichi raised his head and looked at the only suspect left. Jabberwock was elegantly holding his glass of wine as he spun the liquid inside. Furuichi observed him carefully, and everything- or rather, nothing about him demonstrated that he wasn't _the one_ doing it.

He stared at the demon «But really, he's so manly. Everything about him screams _power_! Even just his aura tells everything about him. Is his _that_? What they call pheromones?»

Jabberwock sharp eyes flicked towards Furuichi, sensing the human's eyes on him.

The demon flashed him with a smirk, one that sent shivers down the back. The very same smirk that during a battle meant _"I'm going to crush you, now."_

Furuichi nervously gulped down the mouthful we was chewing since forever, lowering his head and averting his eyes from that intense stare the pillars' leader was giving him.

Jabberwock's eyes didn't leave him as he slowly, _almost_ seductively, drank the wine in his glass. This only unsettled Furuichi more since Jabberwock was the only one who could touch him, and the fact that the caresses moved not only higher and higher but towards his inner thigh as well definitely didn't help.

Furuichi didn't know what to do «Should I just let him be? Should I ask him to stop?What if he kills me!?» he could only helplessly blush as he sat there silently, while holding his cutlery but no longer touching the food.

«He's cool and all, I'd fall for him if I were a girl, but I'm most definitely a boy! And as much as I want to get along with him, being touched like this is just-»

But when the touch on his tight moved even more up, becoming _borderline_ sexual harassment, adding to the demon's _piercing_ gaze, Furuichi could no longer take it anymore.

He quickly and abruptly jumped on his feet as he slammed his hands on the table "Jabberwock-san!"

The whole room froze in silence at Furuichi's loud, but desperate shout.

"…What?" asked slowly the demon in question.

"You, _you_-!" before Furuichi could say anymore, a shadow under the table caught his attention.

He quickly bent down and lifted the heavy and beautifully decorated cloth. His eyes widened in surprise. _What_ caressed him this whole time was-

"Takayuki-dono!" Alaindelon jumped from under the table and hugged Furuichi, wrapping his muscular arms around the human's thin waist.

"_Alaindelon!_? What the hell are you doing here? And just why in the world were you touching me this whole time?" shouted the boy exasperated as he tried to get the heavy body off of himself.

"Well, I just saw your beautiful legs and I _couldn't_ help myself!" tried to justify himself as he rubbed his face against the boy's stomach.

"Are you stupid, old man? And I asked you _why_ you are here!"

"_Right_." said the transporter demon as he let go of Furuichi and sat composedly on the floor.

"You see, Oga-dono requested your presence."

"Ha? What are you saying? I was him earlier and I already told him that I'd eat dinner here and that I would spend the night here with the pillars."

The demon nodded "Oga-dono figured you would say that, so he ordered me to pass this message to you. '_Oi idiot, just come back to Earth already. Stop playing sissy and get your ass over here. You already spent enough time with the pillars. Time's up_.'"

Furuichi sweat-dropped at how that sounded Oga-like. He sighed as he ruffled his hair in exasperation "Whatever. What I do is my free choice. Tell that moron that I'll be back tomorrow."

And with his message, he also delivered a waving hand, shooing away the mustached demon.

"I see." said Alaindelon before getting on his feet. "Well, Oga-dono expected this as well. He told me to bring you back my any means, even if that meant by force."

"No wait-" tried to protest Furuichi, but Alaindelon was already opening himself in half, and in a blink of eye, Furuichi was vacuumed inside, his "_Nooooooo_" shout echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

"Sorry for the intrusion, now I'll take my leave." after saying so, the demon fled at full speed out of the door.

The few seconds of dead silence that followed were quickly replaced my the chat of the demons.

"Such a pity, he didn't stay for the dessert~" complained Agiel while puffing her cheeks, pouting.

_They all wanted him to stay longer, to spend the whole evening with them and to sleep there al well. Or if possible, for him to stay even longer..._

"Indeed, we especially chose one that would be to his liking." added Hecadoth as he sighed.

_Any of them could have stopped Alaindelon at any moment. Everyone had enough power to do so..._

"Well it couldn't be helped." Behemoth caressed his beard up and down, slowly.

_But no one stopped them, no one voiced their protest. Everyone bit down their urge to tear him away from the demon because.._.

"Not when _he_ is around." hissed Jabberwock before gulping down his wine and slamming the glass on the table.

_They all felt that there, by Oga's side, was where Furuichi Takayuki belonged…for now at least._

* * *

**_Omake_**

Dessert was served shortly after Furuichi left. Everyone had a small plate in front of them with the beautifully decorated delicacy. It was as white as snow and with a fresh, sweet but also _sour_ flavor.

Placed in front of the chair of Furuichi's empty seat was a plate with the dessert on it, one that was bigger than the other portions, and that was left there, untouched and destined to not meet the lips of _whom_ it was meant to be for.

Behemoth took a mouthful of the dessert. "I see that a _certain_ human has conquered the attention, heart even, of all of my Pillar Squad."

His voice was light, but the meaning behind them was frighteningly _deep_.

"He's useful." said expressionlessly Jabberwock.

"He's obedient." added Agiel.

"And he has the brain and heart of a commander." finished Hecadoth.

«Oh ho ho~ what do we have here~»

"Indeed. I'm glad that he's so popular among you all." his words sincere, but were also dripping with a subtle feeling of danger.

"But please, listen to this geezer. Do not forget that he's on Oga Tatsumi's side, who's Beelzebub-sama's contractor. Meaning that he's on the side of the other pretender of the throne. Let me remind you that the one we're serving is En-sama. And even if they get along now, one day, which won't be so far away, the two princes will fight against each other, and as you definitely know…you'll have to fight _him_ as well. Now I wonder…you _won't_ hesitate on our enemy, _right_?"

His words were slowly spoken, each word as sharp as knifes, aimed at the conscience of the 3 demons who were listening. Behemoth's question only had one answer, one that all knew and that was the only correct one.

"Of course, sir. As much as he, Furuichi Takayuki, is dear to us, we would never betray En-sama for his sake."

Hecadoth words were spoken with certainty and unwavering loyalty.

"I like him a lot, but if worse comes to worst, I'll face him just as any other enemy who's on En-sama's path."

Agiel usual sweet and cheerful voice was low and severe.

"He's just a tool. Once he's no longer useful, there's no meaning to hold into him."

Jabberwock stated that as a matter of fancy, as if such a question wasn't even meant to be seriously answered.

"I see. I'm happy we all feel that way. I'm also quite fond of him, so I understand you. However, what has to be faced has to be faced, so averting our eyes from it won't change anything."

After that, they quietly returned to their own business.

Behemoth looked at the 3 of them, scanned them one by one as he replayed what each of them said.

«Really…what a bunch of bad _liars_…» his lips curved into a smile, a mean but also self-teasing one «…well, not that _I'm_ any different.»

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
The next one will be **Alaindelon**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	19. Alaindelon

**Note:**I'm sorry for updating so irregularly...

As always, a big thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story!

I know most of you don't like Alaindelon, and truth is I'm not all that fond of him as well, but I hope you'll read and enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Warning:**The usual colorful language and EveryonexFuruichi.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**ALAINDELON**_

Furuichi walked down the street as he hummed happily. These were his few days-off and he spend the last 3 days staying leisurely at home to relax and enjoying himself while spending some time with his family.

A cold wind bowed, making Furuichi shiver as he shut his eyes close and hugged himself in order to stay warm.

As he walked past the croquette-stand, he stopped in front of it to take in the delicious smell of fried food. He closed his eyes as he inhaled slowly, enjoying the warmth that spread trough his body.

After he slowly re-opened his eyes, he scanned the products displayed.

«Maybe I should buy some…» thought he silver-head.

He wanted something warm, but the main reason was that he was actually going to Oga's and thought that it would be nice to bring something over.

He main up his mind and took one step forward "Excuse me aunty-"

After buying a few croquettes, he went to the next stand to buy himself something warm to drink.

At first he planned to eat one croquette himself, but then thought that sharing food would be better, even more if it was something that he likes so much.

As he waited for his drink, he opened the bag and looked at the content «Are these enough?» a small frown appeared as he stared at the poor croquettes «Ah, but if I'm not wrong Oga's parents went to the country-side and Misaki-san went to the host spring with her friends!» He looked once more at the croquettes, now happy that the number matched those of the people.

After getting this drink, he resumed walking, holding the fuming croquettes in one hand and the hot sweet drink in the other.

He walked slowly as he enjoyed the sight of the winter city, as he sipped on his drink.

Furuichi casually walked past a park, not paying particularly attention to it at fist, but then something…_someone_ caught his attention.

On the ground all curled up, surrounded by children that were shouting and laughing at him was…Alaindelon.

«Geh! It's the old man!» surprised, Furuichi stopped for a few seconds to look at what was going on, and saw that the children, more precisely 5 boys, were picking on the pathetic demon.

Furuichi smiled as he sweat-dropped «Well, it's none of my business.»

He then continued on his track, walking past the park, pretending not to see anything.

He continued to walk and walk «Really, it doesn't concern me one bit.»

He could hear the children's laughers «It's definitely his fault! He's so annoying, it's the right thing to pick on him!»

He slowed down a bit «Serves him right! I had to go literally through hell because of him!»

He was laughing loudly, when his feet came to a complete halt. The laugher no longer audible and his smile no longer visible. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head before trowing his half-full, still warm drink on the nearest trash bin.

Then he turned around and dashed towards the park.

"Hey hey old man! What's an old man like you doing here?" asked one of the boy as he pocked Alaindelon with a stick.

"Why are you wearing these clothes when it's winter? Are you a pervert!?" asked another one as he kicked the demon on the back.

"He's wearing pink panties! Are you a girl, old man?" after that a loud burst of laughs exploded as the children enjoyed themselves.

"Hey." a voice called out to them, so all 6 turned around to see _who_ was actually interrupting them.

"Shouldn't you stop that?" of course it was none other than Furuichi.

"Takayuki-dono!" Alaindelon shouted in an high-pitched voice as he held his hands together.

Furuichi stared at him scoldingly and almost indignant "Old man…"

"What? What do you want?"

"It's none of your business!"

"That's right, go away!"

"Get lost!"

"Shoo shoo!"

all the children shouted at Furuichi.

Furuichi sighed deeply «I _really_ don't want to do this, but…»

"Are you sure you want to talk like that to _me_?" asked Furuichi as if bored of this pattern.

"Hah? Who are you?"

"We don't know you!"

"Are you saying that just because you're older?"

"Age isn't important. The only important this is strength!"

"That's right! That's right!"

Furuichi sighed one more «God, I'm going to get grey hair it I keep sighing like this…wait! Isn't my hair already _grey_!? Hahaha I have to tell this one-»

"What are you laughing about?"

"Gross!"

"Creepy!"

"Old man!"

"Just get lost already!"

"…" Furuichi stared coldly at the children. His eyes _colder_ than ice itself.

"W-what?" asked one of the boys.

"Well it can't be helped that you don't know me but…let me give you a hint. I bet you children are smart enough to recognize this name:_Oga_."

…

A gust of wind quietly blowed trough them, none of the people present moved.

"Hah? Who the hell is that? I don't know him, don't go making things up!" shouted angrily one of the boy.

"Wait!" another boy, held his friend still. "Wait…I know _him_. Akkun, he's scary! He's just like a demon. Even Kacchan couldn't win against him!"

"That's right! He always steals some of your food!"

"My mum told me not to go near him and his baby!"

"My big brother told me that he's the strongest of all delinquents, that he's like a-"

"That's right, I'm talking about _that_ mad dog Oga." concluded Furuichi interrupting the children's panicked exchange of information as he held his head higher than necessary and puffed his chest out.

«Really, I don't like to use Oga's name, but that idiot is only useful for this.» sweat-dropped Furuichi as he swallowed down a bit of his _pride_.

"Don't tell me, you're-" the children recommenced to shout

"his underling!"

"his helper!"

"his pet!"

Furuichi petrified on the spot, not expecting children to actually know those kind of words «And why am I feeling a sense of _Deja-vu_!?»

After clearing his throat, Furuichi put both of his hands on his hips "Let me correct you, I'm Oga's partner. I'm the brain, he's the body. If I tell something, he'll listen immediately and do as I say. What do you think he'll do if I told him that you actually confronted _me_?"

Furuichi faked a confident smile to empathize his so wonderful power.

"Damn it."

"We'll remember this!'

"Stupid stupid stupid"

"It's not going to end like this!"

"Idiot!"

"Hey! Children of your age shouldn't say such words!" Furuichi shouted after the boys that were running away.

After their backs and voices were no longer reachable, Furuichi sighed tiredly.

Then he turned his head towards the forgotten demon the floor "And? How long are you going to stay there?"

"Takayuki-dono~" the demon threw himself at Furuichi, arms wide open ready to hug the human strong enough to almost break his bones.

But before his fingertips could even make contact with the silver-haired boy's jacket, Furuichi planted his foot on the other's face.

"Don't touch me old man!"

Upon being so brutally rejected, Alaindelon sobbed as he took the dramatic pose of a heart-broken house wife.

Furuichi brushed the durst off of his clothes, and then walked aways.

After a few steps, noticing that the demon was not following him, he called out to him "_So?_ Are you coming or not?"

Alaindelon's eyes shined and sparkled "Yes, gladly!"

After they got out of the park, they continued to walk in silence. Alaindelon was all fidget since he noticed that Furuichi was in a bad mood.

Without stopping walking and while not facing Alaindelon, Furuichi spoke. "You know, because of you I had to trow away my drink. I wasn't finished yet, you know? I was only half-way! And because I came to rescue your poor ass, I had to trow it."

As the human spoke, he frowned visibly, but his voice even if a bit annoyed, didn't hold anger and malice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry….for Takayuki-dono to come and rescue _someone_ like me…I don't deserve to live!"

Alaindelon covered his face with his big hands as he started to cry.

Furuichi sighed "I din't say that, did I? Well, it not entirely your fault. It was my own choice to help you, so I guess I'm half to blame."

"Ta-Takayuki-dono~!"

"_But!_ Just how did you end up like that?" Furuichi showed an unbelievably confused face.

"Well, you see…I was out in the park, just looking at some flowers, then these children started to stare and poke me, and when I tried to run away, they chased me down."

"Haaa…" Furuichi understood the situation but somehow didn't get it either.

"Well, whatever. It's all fine that it ended well, right?"

"Yes!"

They walked and walked, but none of them talked. Usually, it would be Alaindelon to speak until Furuichi yelled at him to stop, but right now…

«Why did he come to my rescue?» Alaindelon was well aware that he easily irritated Furuichi and that the human didn't like him, so he couldn't grasp the reason as to _why_ he would willingly help him when he was given the possibility to just ignore him.

"Hey old man, how come you're so quiet?"

As Alaindelon was in the middle of thinking, Furuichi called out to him, startling him a bit.

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm perfectly normal!"

"What, did the children hurt you or something? It you're felling unwell just say so."

"Thank you very much for your kind concern, however, I'm fine."

Alaindelon was deeply touched by Furuichi's _words_, to the point that a small tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"Hmmm. If you say so." Furuichi was not totally convinced, but decided not to push the matter.

After a few steps, Furuichi noticed that the big demon was missing from his side. When he looked back, the demon was standing behind him, with his head hanging down.

"Hey old man, what's wro-"

"Takayuki-dono!" Alaindelon shouted with all his might, startling Furuichi.

The boy looked around to see if they were bothering someone, but thankfully they were on a deserted road.

"What? Don't shout like that." Furuichi half-complained half-scolded.

"Takayuki-dono…I…I have something I absolutely _need_ to ask you."

His voice was deep and grave, so unlike his usual effeminate and cheerful one, which got Furuichi worried.

"W-what?"

"Takayuki-dono…why did you save me back then? You could have just let me be and walk off. You even had to trow away your precious drink…"

Furuichi stared at Alaindelon, he never saw such a side of the demon. He looked so confused and mortified, yet so manly and grown-up.

"_Why_…" Alaindelon squeezed his hands into punches. Whatever happened, he prided himself for being the one who understood Furuichi best, so his action just now were just unreasonable for him. Alaindelon shut his eyes close.

"Buhahahahahahaha!"

"Eh?" the demon raised his head to find the human bent in two as he laughed feverishly.

"Hahaha are you for real? You were all serious and that's what you were worried about? Pffft-"

After laughing his lugs out, Furuichi wiped his tears away as he tried to recompose himself.

Furuichi tuned around and walked away, still chuckling now and then.

At first Alaindelon stood there in a daze, not able to grasp the situation, but after a few moments, he quickly caught up with the human.

"Please wait Takayuki-dono! This is an _important_ matter for me, I-" his voice was cracked as he was on the verge of crying.

Furuichi continued to face the road, as he smiled a bit.

"Old man, listen well. I'm not that fond of you, and you probably know that, right? I mean, why does Oga get a babe like Hilda-san while I'm stuck with _you_?! But, you know what? No matter how I fell about you, there would just be _no way_ that I'd leave you there on your own right?"

Furuichi turned his face towards Alaindelon and smiled at him. A small, almost teasing, almost arrogant, but so precious smile.

Alaindelon couldn't stop his tears from overflowing, he bursted out crying.

He covered his face as he tried to wipe his tears.

"You sure cry ugly." commented Furuichi as he handed the demon a tissue.

"Ta-tayuki-dono, I…you-"

Before Alaindelon could finish his sentence, a ringtone interrupted him, startling both of them.

"Ah, hold on a second, it's Oga." said Furuichi as he picked up the call.

"Hello. Who is it?"

[…idiot, of course it's me.]

"Oh, this evil voice…Oga-kun! What do you need?" asked Furuichi cheerfully, teasing his friend.

[Tsk, stop being an moron. So, are you coming over?]

"Hmmm…I _wonder_ about that, should I?" «That's a lie, I'm already on my way.» he sticked out his tongue in a silly manner.

[Come.] as always, Oga's words were more of a command rather than request.

"What~? Does Oga-kun miss me so much? Oh my, it's only been a _few_ days right?"

[…]

"Eh? Oi, Oga?"

[…]

"Ooooooiiii, Oga? Are you still there?"

[Just come over, idiot.] after saying so, Oga hung up.

For a while Furuichi stared at his phone, at a lost of what happened.

"Takayuki-dono? What's the matter?" asked Alaindelon out of concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Furuichi shooed the demon away as he resumed walking.

He didn't want to be seen like that…he was grinning while not knowing why and definitely looked like an_ idiot_.

Furuichi was taken a bit back at how Oga was being so needy. Sure, they spent lots of time together, but there had been many times where they didn't see each other or keep in touch for a long time, so he didn't expect Oga to actually _miss_ him.

Furuichi tried to recompose himself but his muscles just wouldn't listen to him, the only thing he could do now was to cover that trembling grin of his.

"Takayuki-dono? Are we going to Oga-dono's house? Shall I transport you?" asked Alaindelon as he was already positioning his hands to open himself in half.

"Wha-" Furuichi turned around with a panicked face, before running away at full speed. "No way in hell! Don't come near me!"

As Alaindelon looked at Furuichi's back, he couldn't help but smile. It was a smile out of happiness, but somehow there were trace of lingering longing and sadness.

«Really, such a _kind_ soul. To save someone he doesn't like just because he wants to help… So pure and gentle… Takayuki-dono, it's because you're like _this_ that I, from the very first day…»

"Takayuki-dono! Wait for me~"

* * *

**Omake**

When They finally reached Oga's house, Furuichi was out of breath.

It wasn't that far away, but he had to run with all his _might_ to get away form Alaindelon in order not to be sucked into the demon.

"That was fast." commented Oga, with a raised eyebrow at his friend's worn out state.

"Shut up. Here." said Furuichi as he panted and handed the bag he was holding this whole time to Oga.

"Hm? What's this?" asked Oga as he opened the bag. His eyes widened and sparkled upon discovering the content.

"Croquette!" shouted Oga in pure joy.

"Yeah, but _because_ of this old man, they're cold now." announced Furuichi as he took off his jacked and pointed at Alaindelon.

"My deepest apology."

Oga half-punted at the news of not being able to eat the hot and crunching croquette right away.

"Then _you_ heat them up." ordered Oga as he shoved the bag into the demon's arms.

"Yes. Both of you get comfortable, please."

Alaindelon obediently went towards the kitchen as Oga and Furuichi joined Beel in front of the television.

Hilda left Beel in Oga's care as she came to help Alaindelon.

"Let me handle this. You take out the plates."

Alaindelon nodded as he stepped aside. "How many should I get? Takayuki-dono, Oga-dono, Beel-sama and you…4?"

Guessed the demon, based on the number of croquettes he thought Furuichi bought.

"Hm, there are 5 croquettes here. There's your portion too." announced Hilda calmly.

"_Mine_…too?"

Alaindelon covered his eyes with his forearm. His eyes overflew with tears and his shoulders shook uncontrollably as he was unable to stop crying.

Hilda glanced at him, and smiled. "Aren't you happy."

Alaindelon nodded vigorously, still unable to stop his tears.

«Takayuki-dono…_thank you_.»

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Hilda**, please do look forward to it.

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	20. Hilda

**Note:**I apologize for the late update!

And as always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing this story!

This time it's Hilda! I noticed that many like her, so I actually felt a lot of pressure while writing her chapter. ^^;  
I hope you enjoy~

**Warning:**The usual colorful language an that bit of violence.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**HILDA**_

Hilda walked slowly in the streets, taking her time to observe the humans' activities and works, in order to understand them better and collect information which could be useful to Beel.

They went shopping together, but halfway, they decided to part way since Oga said that he and Beel wanted to spend some time between men.

Hilda didn't want to be separated from her master, but she indeed would have appreciated some time by herself, so she started to wander on her own.

The city, despite the cold weather and not so promising sky, was quite lively. Everything was dyed in a cheerful and colorful light, as people filled the streets while happily chatting.

As she walked past an alley, her senses trigged so she decided to take a few step further in.

What she found was…

Three young men, with an attire and behavior that recalled delinquents, were cornering a fellow boy, who was a bit smaller than them in built.

They were laughing, at least most of them, but the atmosphere was nowhere near friendly.

Hilda's visible emerald eye widened slightly upon recognizing _whose_ that posture, that hair and that nervous smile belonged to.

"…Furuichi?"

Even from where she was standing, Hilda could see Furuichi's expression change drastically, from a nervous and troubled to an expression of pure horror and panic.

His eyes widened as his face lost even more color and became paler, while a drop of cold sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Hey~ Look at that babe." commented one of the delinquent as he whistled.

"Where were you hiding such a woman?" added another one.

"Hmmm~ You know this pretty lady?" asked the last one.

Furuichi flicker at the question, but quickly erased the panicked expression on his face, replacing it with a smile.

"No way, how could someone like _me_ know such a beauty?"

"You're right about that!"

At that joke, everyone laughed for a while, Furuichi included.

As the one who asked the question continued to giggle, he leaned in closer into the silver-head's personal space, until Furuichi could feel the other's hot breath on his neck.

"But you know…it's not nice to lie~" then the boy pushed himself up.

Furuichi's whole body stiffened at the other's words, as he stared into the other's _smiling_ face.

Normally, when Furuichi noticed that he was going to be hit, he would brace himself in order to limit the damage, but this time he didn't even have enough time to clench his teeth that he was on the floor, holding his burning cheek.

His head was spinning a bit, as his body didn't adjust completely to the impact.

Even if he was still confused, even if he couldn't really tell what exactly happened, he could tell that…he was punched.

Hilda stood with her heels implanted on the floor, she heard and saw everything, but she did not move.

While still on the floor, her eyes met with Furuichi's. As they stared at each other, those silver eyes begged her to leave as he bit down his lower-lip.

Hilda stood impassive for a while more, she understood what Furuichi wanted to tell her, she could even understand why he behaved that way, and exactly because she _understood_, she finally lifted her foot.

Much to Furuichi's surprise, instead of turning around and leave, Hilda stepped forward and approached them.

"Hilda…san…" Furuichi barely whispered her name, but loud enough for all of them to hear. His sad and raspy voice reminded her of a _wounded_ beast.

The delinquents followed Furuichi's eyes, noticing that Hilda was behind them.

"Oh ho~ You decided to join us?"

"We'll have lots of fun together."

"Let's play~"

Hilda slowly drew her sword out of her umbrella. When the blade was fully out, it shined dangerously.

Her thin lips curved into a smirk "Yeah, let's _play_."

And with a quick blow, she sent the three standing boys flying.

Furuichi stared at the delinquents who laid unconscious after they landed heavily on the floor.

As he himself was still down, Hilda stepped forward until she was in front of him.

"So? How long are you going to stay there? Or what, you got attached to that dirty floor?"

Furuichi laughed nervously, pushing himself up.

As soon as Furuichi was on his two feet, Hilda turned around and started to walk away. After Furuichi brushed the dust off of his clothes, he caught up with her.

"Thank you for helping me, Hilda-san." said Furuichi as he smiled apologetically while he scratched his nape, "Even though _I_ should be the one…" as he spoke those words, his voice got more raw and rough.

His expression got darker as he bit his lips enough to almost draw blood.

Hilda side-glanced at him, before focusing her eyes back on the street.

"That kind of concern in unneeded from you."

Furuichi's eyes _darkened_ for a second "Ahaha, you're right, Hilda-san."

They walked in silence for a while, usually it would be Furuichi to force a conversation on Hilda, but now he was quiet as he held his head low.

Hilda looked at him, «I always thought that I preferred when he kept his mouth shut, but seeing him so quiet is just as unnerving, if not more.»

She sighed deeply "At least you tried, right?"

Furuichi's head quickly snapped towards Hilda, his face was one she never saw, and that she was actually happy _not_ knowing…anger, frustration, shame «…no, that…» written all over Furuichi's face was _pain_.

"What do you mean? The only thing I did, that I _could_ do, was to pretend not knowing you. It's too pathetic to be even labelled as _try_." his words were bitter as he spoke them.

What hurt Furuichi most was that if we wanted he could have chased those delinquents by his own, if he used his connection with Oga like always, he could have settled everything. But not this time, _not_ in front of Hilda. He didn't want to show her how powerless he was. But…if he knew how things would end up, how much it _hurt_ to be saved by the person you want to protect, he would have swallowed what little pride he had left.

«That's what happens when you try to take a step longer than your leg. So pathetic…»

Furuichi clenched his punch, as his whole body trembled.

Hilda, upon seeing the human so frustrated, couldn't help but _smile_.

"Then become stronger. Gain enough power so that you'll be able to live without regretting not being able to do something. So that you'll fight your enemies and protect your allies. If you want to become stronger, work hard for it…_You_ can do it."

«If not being able to overcome that situation on his own puts him in so much pain, then he _has_ the resolution to become stronger.»

Furuichi stared at Hilda for a while, surprised at her sudden speech. She didn't talk to him much, let alone encouraging him like this.

After the initial shock, Furuichi elaborated her words, and a _warm_ feeling spread in his chest.

"Yes!" replied the boy, full of energy and hope.

Hilda smiled, a very small but still visible smile. «That's right, burn those feelings and turn them into your strength.»

They walked in silence, but this time it was a comfortable one.

But then, Furuichi spoke up. "But really, Hilda-san, how to say it…you're amazing. Saying something so cool and all…"

Hilda only glanced at him, not replying.

"You're really amazing. Not only you're beautiful, you're also very skilled in combat and let's not forget that _tsundere_ character of yours! Wait, have I mentioned that smoking hot body?" Furuichi continued as his eyes sparkled.

"Tsk-" Hilda glared at Furuichi as she was about to take out this sword, now regretting her earlier decision to cheer the human up.

"But you know," continued Furuichi, this time in a more composed and relaxed tone.

"I like you best when you try your hardest for Beel's sake."

After saying that, Furuichi looked at Hilda and smiled. A toothily, cheeky, not that pretty but still very warm _smile_.

Hilda stared at him for a while and blinked for a few times, before she quickly turned her head in the opposite direction of the boy.

With her right hand, she tried to cover her slightly reddened face. Without knowing it, Furuichi got her _weakest_ point…her master.

The silver-head noticed her behavior and called out to her in concern "Hilda-san?"

The demon stayed with her face hidden for a while, then she finally decided to face Furuichi. "You-"

But before she could say anything else, a voice called out to them from behind.

"Hey~!"

As they turned around, they saw Oga with Beel tucked in his chest.

"Damn it's so cold. What are you doing?" asked Oga as he walked nearer and nearer, standing literally just a few inches away from Furuichi, trying to seek some human warmth.

"Hilda-san-" Furuichi was about to explain the situation when the female demon interrupted him.

"We pumped into each other."

Oga stared at both of them as he hummed. "Hmmm."

"Furuichi." his voice strong and commanding.

"What?" asked Furuichi, _a bit_ annoyed for being interrupted while he was in Hilda's company and by his friend's almost rude tone.

"Stick out your tongue."

"Ha?" Furuichi had no idea why Oga said something so out of the blue.

Hilda turned her head away as she sighed, already knowing what was going to happen, what she in fact_ tried_ to avoid.

"Just do it." commanded Oga again.

"No way! Why?" now Furuichi was very very confused.

Oga's eyes darkened a bit as his voice got a tan deeper "You open it, or _I _will open it for you."

Furuichi flicked a bit at his friend's menacing aura, before opening his mouth as a drop of sweat run down his cheek.

Oga stared into his friend's cavity, before clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Tsk, I knew it. Stupid, your tongue is bleeding. I could smell the blood right away."

Hilda observed the situation quietly «I also noticed the smell of blood, he bit his tongue when he was punched. He probably didn't notice because of what was going on.»

"Eh?" Furuichi closed his mouth, and indeed, he tasted a bit of iron and could feel that a part of his tongue felt numb. "Oh, you're right."

"So? What happened?" Oga already knew that he wouldn't get an answer from Furuichi, so he directed his question at Hilda.

"Well~" before anyone could speak, Furuichi jumped in "that's a _secret_ between me and Hilda-san!"

A vein popped in Oga's forehead "Ha? Just spilt it out!"

As they began to biker like their usual, Hilda looked at them. She reflected on how by Oga's side, who was the contractor of her beloved master, no one would _fit_ better than Furuichi.

He had many faults, and more that once Hilda herself would have sliced him open, but no matter what, seeing those two humans by her master's side gave her a sense of security and trust.

Both would bring her trouble and endless worry for her master, but Hilda couldn't help but smile at such a _promising_ future.

* * *

**Omake**

Hilda and Alaindelon were preparing dinner in the kitchen while Oga, Beel and Furuichi were watching the television in the living-room.

The three boys sat quietly on the sofa watching some advertisements, waiting for the episode of the anime that bell like so much.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, Oga got the remote and changed the channel.

Both Beel and Furuichi turned towards him, wondering what the contractor was doing since the anime would star in a few minutes.

"Da buh?" asked Beel in confusion.

"I wanna watch this today." said Oga as he stopped on a random channel.

"…You _want_ to watch a documentary about lions?" asked Furuichi.

"Why not. Lions are nice."

"Aih!" Beel's voice of protest arose.

"Aah pipe down, we saw this episode yesterday and the day before. Enough of this."

Furuichi noticed how his friend was in a bad mood. Sure, he was childish and petty, but never to this extent, and surely, he_ never_ took it out on Bell before.

"Bu-" before Beel could continue, Oga interrupted him "No."

"Ga-" once more "I said no."

Beel's eyes started to shine with tears. The prince felt mortified about this _betrayal_ of his contractor.

Seeing this, both of the demons in the kitchen restrained themselves from jumping at their master's feet.

"I'll go." said Alaindelon as he was to walk in the living-room. But before he could take a second step, Hilda's outstretched arm blocked him.

"Leave them be."

Her words were firm, but her whole body was trembling as she tried to_ restrain_ herself from jumping in.

And with that, the demons stood on the side as they quietly observed the situation.

"Hey hey Oga, come on, don't be a brat. Just let him watch his anime, you never minded watching the same episode over and over. And besides, I can tell that you're not even really into this documentary."

A vein popped in Oga's forehead as he listened to Furuichi's nagging. Now he was really in a bad mood, and it was _all_ Furuichi's fault. Sure, he was annoyed that his friend didn't want to tell him what happened, but what drove him mad was that Furuichi wanted to keep a secret from him. It wasn't that the matter was particularly serious, on the contrary, Oga could pretty much tell what happened, what he didn't like was that Furuichi had a secret and wanted to keep it from _him_.

Though, Oga himself couldn't really express his feeling, all he knew was that there's a _burning_ sensation in his stomach and he wanted it to go away.

"Oga? Are you even listening to me?" Furuichi called out seeing that his friend didn't reply.

"Shut up. I want to watch this, so I'll watch this."

"Oga…why are you behaving like this." he sweat-dropped at his friend's childish wimp.

"Ok, let's vote then!" announced quickly Furuichi.

"Those who want to watch Gohan-kun, raise your hand~!" both Furuichi and Beel raised their arm right away.

"Two against one, we win! It's democracy, so we'll watch Gohan-kun!" announced Furuichi as he snatched the remote from the brunette.

As soon as he changed channel, the song of the anime started as well.

Furuichi sighed in relief while Beel started to sing along the opening.

Despite his earlier behavior, Oga made no movements to take back the remote.

Furuichi tapped his friend on the shoulder "Hey, I'm sleeping over today, so let's play lots later, ok? I don't know why you're in such a bad mood, but cheer up, alright?"

Oga said nothing in reply, but it was obvious that now his mood improved a bit.

"Oh~ Takayuki-dono did very well!" commented Alaindelon as he started to fangirl over the human boy.

"Well, I expect no less from Beel-bocchama's_ first_ underling."

Alaindelon's eyes landed on Hilda. «Oh my, how unexpected to see _her_ smile.»

Hilda smile widened even more as she thought «Don't they say that a good _start_ is half the battle won?»

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Next one will be **Beel**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	21. Beel

**Note:**As always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing! I think I already said this, but whether positive or negative, please do review! I love to read your comments.

This is Beel's chapter, I rushed a bit because I want to end this fic within this year, 2015.  
That said, I hope you enjoy~

**Warning:**Quite colorful language and the usual EveryoneXFuruichi.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**BEEL**_

Furuichi was panting as he ran with all his might towards Oga's house.

His breath left his dry lips in small white clouds, disappearing into the cold winter sky.

The journey from his house to Oga's didn't take long, and Furuichi could actually walk it with his eyes closed. That path that only took a few minutes, now seemed incredibly _long_ to him.

He pushed his legs to run faster, but no matter how much he run, he had the impression that the whole world was against him, trying to slow him down. And when the road was empty, then he blamed his weak muscles for not doing a better job.

After receiving Oga's call, he run out of his house putting on only his jacket. Normally, in such a freezing weather, Furuichi would wear a heavy coat, scarf, hat and gloves, but this time he just couldn't effort to waste time.

After what were merely a few minutes that felt infinity for the silver-head, he came in front of the Oga residence.

Without even ringing the doorbell, he pushed the gate, just to find it open, and the same went for the main-door.

As soon as he got in, he quickly kicked his shoes and run upstair. Furuichi slammed the door of Oga's room open.

"Oga!" shouted the silver-head as he panted heavily.

"Oh, you're here."

"Damn- It's so hot in here!" Furuichi realized how incredibly _hot_ the room was, the heat wrapped him in mere seconds.

Oga was sitting on floor by the side of his bed, and in that same bed, laid a small familiar figure.

"What, you rushed here?" asked Oga calmly, all _too calm_ to Furuichi's liking.

"Ha? You're the one that called me saying that Bell had a fever. Hilda-san and Alaindelon went back to Hell, and your family is not at home, right? Of course I'd be worried since there's so one at home!"

Oga raised an eyebrow at his friend's worn out state and his scolding.

"It's fine. It's not so serious, Beel often has fever." said Oga calmly as he changed the towel on the child's forehead.

"What are you saying? I know that children often have fever, but that's not what I'm talking about here."

Furuichi took off his jacket and threw it on the chair.

He walked to the bed "Beel, how are you feeling?"

With the sweetest voice he could ever make, he caressed the child's cheek.

His fingers barely touched the demon's skin that Furuichi quickly pulled back «He's burning up!»

"Don't touch him too much, he's very hot right now." said Oga as he once again, changed the towel, that dried in a few minutes.

Beel laid on the big bed in his own. The small boy was neither awake nor asleep, his eyes dull and half-closed, staring at nothing. He didn't move, and barely reacted to what happened around him.

"Just leave him be, he'll be fine after some rest." said Oga, trying to calm his worried friend down.

Furuichi bit down his lower-lip as he threw Oga one of his _dirtiest_ look.

"That's not the matter here. You should know how lonely a child feels when they are unwell, leaving them alone might help them heal, but that will only make them feel sad." hissed the silver-head.

Oga just stared at his friend, wordlessly. Even if they often bickered, they rarely fought with each other, and it was even more rare for Furuichi to truly get angry at Oga like that.

Seeing the brunette's dumb face and gaping mouth, Furuichi lost his temper.

"Tsk. Fine, I'll do it. You're just _impossible_."

His words were heavy with poison and anger, as if he had just been betrayed, his voice was scolding, worried and pained.

Furuichi took off all of his clothes, when he finished, the only thing he had left was his underwear.

Oga only watched in pure confusion as his almost naked friend got into his bed.

"Beel, can you hear me?" Furuichi once again caressed the child's cheek.

Oga heard him hiss in pain at the contact of the burning skin, but Furuichi let his fingers linger on the child's cheek longer this time.

Beel only moved his head slightly in reply, though his eyes were nowhere focused in Furuichi's direction.

"Hey he's too hot right know, it's dangerous to stay so near him!" Oga shouted as he tried to pull Furuichi out of the bed by grabbing his arm.

Furuichi yanked himself free from Oga's grip.

"Shut up. Don't shout. Of course it's hot in here, but if I can make Beel feel just a bit more at ease then I don't mind getting a little burnt."

Furuichi's voice was calm, and his words were spoken as if he lost all hope in humanity, but at the same time, they were so full of affection that it almost _hurt_ to hear.

"Beel." Furuichi turned around as he tucked the sheets up.

Under the heavy sheets, the heat became almost unbearable, and even if Furuichi felt like his skin was being peeled off, his voice trembled a bit as he sweetly called the demon's name.

"_Beel_."

Oga couldn't get used to such a voice. «I've known him since forever, but I never knew he could make that kind of voice. He never made such a voice even in front of the chicks or even in front of _me_…such a kind and soft voice…»

"What are you standing there for? Go change the water if you have nothing better to do." even if his words sounded mean, Oga could tell that Furuichi was no longer angry with him, and the brunette unconsciously left out the breath he was holding.

Oga silently picked up the bowl and left the room.

"Beel, are you awake? You should sleep, you know?"

Furuichi wrapped his arm around the small body of the child, stroking the demon's back with his hand.

Beel shivered a bit at the skinship with the human. By now Furuichi's hands were no longer cold, but to the child who was burning up, even those warm hands felt like refreshing_ ice_.

"Beel, do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Beel heard and understood everything, but he just didn't have the strength to even move or speak in reply.

"Beel, close your eyes and try to sleep, otherwise you won't get better."

Beel always saw Furuichi as a constant in his life. He was always by his contractor's side, and he never thought deeply about it. But if the child had to pick between like or hate, he would doubtlessly pick _like_, after all Furuichi had always been kind to him. And even if he would never pick the silver-haired human as his contractor, he wouldn't want a life void of _him_.

"Beel, get better, ok? If not I'll be sad as well."

Beel didn't know if it was his fever, but he felt that both Furuichi's touch and voice, were much _softer_ than normal.

"_Beel_."

The small demon liked how Furuichi repeatedly called out his name, it made him feel good how his name was pronounced with so much affection.

Furuichi's loving voice and his smooth touch put Beel at ease.

When he leaned in closer into Furuichi's body, be heard the human hiss in pain, but instead of distancing himself, Furuichi pulled Beel closer, until he was fully hugging him.

As Beel's head rested in Furuichi's chest, Beel listened to the human's heart-beat. Beel slowly let his eyelids fall, until his eyes closed.

Furuichi continued to caress the boy and to call out his name until the child's breath became even.

He smiled at the child's sleeping face. «Demon prince or whatever, he looks so harmless and small like this.»

Furuichi knew that Oga loved Beel, that he treasured the child above anyone else, but he couldn't help but mentally scold his friend for being so cold towards the child sometimes. No matter how much Oga cared for Beel, from time to time, he should show his affection, especially when Beel's still so young. And since Oga's so thickhead, Furuichi just taken it upon himself to do it.

Furuichi leaned in closer towards Beel, but when he was mere inches away from Beel, Oga opened the door. He didn't exactly slammed it open, but he still made Furuichi jump in surprise.

"Hm? He's sleeping? He wouldn't sleep no mater what I did. What did you do?" asked Oga surprised, as he lowered his voice a bit.

He put down the bowl of cold water, seeing that the towel was long forgotten as it laid on the floor.

"Nothing, idiot." replied Furuichi as he turned around and kept stroking Beel's back.

Oga stared impassively at the sight before him.

A few moments passed, then Oga made up his mind.

Hearing the sound of rustling clothes, Furuichi turned around, to see that Oga was stripping.

"Wha-"

The silver-head didn't even have the time to finish asking that Oga, with his top exposed, climbed into the bed.

"What what what!"

As he got in, he kind of pushed Furuichi who had to move Beel as well, in order to make more space for the new intruder.

"What the hell? What are you doing Oga!?" Furuichi, not wanting to wake Beel up, even in his panic, whispered.

"What, it's _my_ bed so I can get in whenever _I_ want."

"Are you stupid or what? Did you really need to get in _now_?"

"Tsk, just shut up, will you? But damn, it's sure hot here."

"That's what I told you, didn't I? Ok, then I'm getting out of here, it's definitely _too_ cramped for three."

Furuichi was getting up, but he didn't even get to a sitting position that he was quickly pushed back down.

"What now!?" asked Furuichi exasperated.

"Shh. You'll wake Beel up." Oga pointed to the sleeping demon.

Furuichi looked at Beel, and noticed that his expression was a pained one, the child wined a bit in his sleep.

Seeing that, Furuichi quickly resumed his position and held Beel close while stroking his back.

The child's face, from a grimacing one, returned to be relaxed.

Furuichi slowly brought his lips to Beel's forehead and placed a caste but lingering kiss.

"Sleep well, Beel."

Beel, even if he was asleep, felt that _soft_ sensation and leaned in closer towards Furuichi.

* * *

**Omake**

Since Beel got better, Oga and Furuichi decided to take him to the park, to enjoy some fresh air after a while.

As they sat on the bench, Oga decided that he needed a hot drink, so he went to buy something warm for all of them from the stand a few meters away.

Beel was left on Furuichi's custody, the demon was sitting on the human's lap as Furuichi wrapped his arms around the child to keep him warm.

As the duo sat there, a cat approached them, stopped right in front of tier bench and sat down, clear and sharp _eyes_ stared at them.

"What a pretty cat. I don't think it's a stray." commented Furuichi.

Beel on the contrary, did not reach well to the cat, and after he removed the pacifier, he _hissed_ at the animal.

He took Furuichi's arm and bit hard into the exposed skin between his jacket and gloves.

"Ouch!" Furuichi yelped in pain, pulling his wrist away.

"What happened Beel? Why did you bite me?"

Beel hissed again at the cat as it was leaving, before getting up, now standing on Furuichi's lap. The human quickly placed his hands around the child's body, afraid that he might fall.

The demon opened his arms and even if Furuichi didn't get what the child wanted, he leaned his face in closer.

Beel started to lick Furuichi's jaw, his small tongue running up and down the human's _skin_.

"Wha- Hey Beel, what's wro- Ow!"

Beel's tiny teeth bit down on Furuichi's skin, leaving some small red marks. After biting him, Beel continued to lick him.

"Really, what's wrong with you? Hey, stop that, it tickles!"

Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle at the funny sensation.

"Eep!"

But when he didn't expect it, Beel bit him again, this time much _harder_.

"Hey Beel, cut it out." a voice interrupted them and of course it belonged to Oga, who was holding 3 fuming drinks.

"Hey Oga, he keeps biting me! What did you teach him? Ah, or is it that his teeth are growing?"

"Dunno."

«_Animals often mark their territory by licking and/or biting the person they are interested in_. There's no way I'm telling him that…» thought Oga as he recalled what the documentary of the previous evening said.

"What!?" asked Furuichi indignant, but then he sighed tiredly "Well whatever."

Furuichi turned towards Beel with a stern look on his face.

"You know Beel, it's not nice to bite someone like that." his voice scolding and his eyes sharper.

He leaned in closer and closer, until heir faces almost touched.

Furuichi opened his mouth and softly bit Beel's nose, then liked its tip.

"Alright, I have no idea _why_ you did that, but now we're _even_." announced the human as he smirked.

Beel stared at Furuichi in confusion for a while, then he patted his own nose, still feeling the human's lingering _warmth_.

He raised his head as hid eyes spiraled with joy "Aih!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update on 31/12/2015  
Next one will be **the last chapter**, please do look forward to it.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	22. Oga

**Note:**As always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing, I will never thank you enough!  
This time, I'd like these people who took their time and reviewed almost every chapter: _ryidaniel1_,_ CALICO_, _xxxfreakishXclutzxxx_, _FluffyMiracle_, _chacra_, _demon654_ and_ Guest_(?). And of course, last but not least, to _Devlin Dracul_, who reviewed every chapter!  
To all of you, who took your time to review so many times, **thank you**!

A very very big hug to _mary-animeangel_ who always reviewed and even made some awesome videos about this story!

And of course, to all of you who read so far and who patiently waited for my slow updates...from the bottom of my heart, thank you ^^

All that being said, I hope you enjoy the last chapter~

**Warning:**Quite colorful language and the usual EveryoneXFuruichi. And this time in my opinion, OOCness.

**Disclaimer:**For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

_**OGA**_

Oga ran.

He ran will all his might, pushing his muscles to their limits as his legs felt numb and his heart almost bursted out of his chest.

He panted open-mouthed, feeling a bit of blood in his mouth, not sure if he somehow bit himself while running or if it was his throat being scratched by the cold air.

What Oga knew was that he couldn't care less, as much as it concerned him, he could even cough blood but he wouldn't _stop_ running.

He ran as fast as he could, but even so, it didn't felt like he was going fast _enough_. It was unlike him to run like this, no, he definitely never ran desperately like this before.

That morning nothing special happened, he went to school with Furuichi and 'attended' the lessons like a good student that he was. What was a bit out of the ordinary was that Furuichi didn't come to him at lunch, and when he went to the silver-head's classroom, his classmates told him that he was called out by a girl.

Not exactly their routine, but not really something out of the ordinary. Expecting his friend not to return too soon, Oga went and had lunch on his own.

When school ended, Oga waited for Furuichi at the shoes-lockers, but when almost everyone left and the silver-head still hand't showed up, Oga went to check in his classroom, to find that Furuichi's jacket and bag were still on his seat.

A shiver run down the brunette's back as he felt a disgustingly bad sensation at the sight before him. «No good.»

He slowly walked towards his friend's seat, examining everything, looking for a clue of the other's whereabouts.

Then he found a letter under Furuichi's desk.

{_We got your friend. Come to the bridge._}

Oga crushed the sloppy written letter.

He felt burning rage spreading into his body, but at the same time, his skin felt as cold as ice.

He threw his own bag next to Furuichi's and ran at full speed out of the school.

It wasn't the first time that Furuichi got involved because of Oga, but he always managed to intervene before his friend got hurt, but this time, Oga felt that something was definitely different, incredibly _wrong._

As he reached the bridge, he jumped right down the hill, knowing full well that _that_ spot was one of the preferred location of delinquents.

With his chest still rising and falling heavily, Oga wiped his forehead from the sweat as he ran towards the group that gathered under the bridge.

Until just now his heart was beating like crazy, as if it was going to explode anytime soon from how fast it was going, but at the sight in front of him, Oga felt his heart stop.

On the floor, laid Furuichi.

With his pure silver-hair covered in mud, his usually well worn uniform messed up, laid Furuichi.

A foot on his head and another on his hand, with only his uniform on in this freezing weather, was a shivering Furuichi.

Oga wanted to pull his friend out of the others' grasp, but for a moment he couldn't move. _He_, who could beat anyone, _he_, who could kill with just his look, that very same well-known and feared _Oga Tatsumi_, felt his keens weakening.

"Oh look who's here!" one of the delinquents seemed to notice Oga's presence.

Oga was staring at them, he was definitely focused on them, however he could not tell how many people there were. He knew that there were quite a number of them, but aside from Furuichi, he couldn't clearly see anyone else.

His vision blurry as his mind went blank.

"Hey, princess aren't you happy? The knight came to save you!"

One of them, got hold of Furuichi's head by grabbing his hair. He pulled strongly, forcing Furuichi to look up, to look at _Oga_.

When their eyes met, Furuichi apologetically bit down his lower-lip and closed his eyes.

Seeing Furuichi's face full of bruises, burning anger arose within Oga.

"Let go of him." his words spoken with composed rage and raw blood-lust.

"Hey hey, shouldn't you watch your tone here?" said one of the delinquents.

"Tell him something, won't you?" another delinquent pointed to Oga, as he spoke to Furuichi with a sarcastic pout.

"Oga, you know what? This one kept saying that you wouldn't come, that no matter how much we waited you wouldn't show up just because we got_ him_."

As he said that, the delinquent pulled Furuichi by the hair, until they were right in front of the river.

"So~ for being wrong, I'll punish you~!"

Furuichi's face got pushed down in the river, and was held still by the hand that was still grabbing his hair.

The silver-head tried to struggle, but the grip on his head was much stronger than him.

When the delinquent decided that it was enough, he pulled Furuichi's face up.

As Furuichi cough out water, the delinquents laughed amused.

Oga didn't know why he didn't move until now, why he _wouldn't_ move until now.

What he could tell was that at the sight of a drenched and suffering Furuichi on the floor, something in his mind _snapped_.

Truth is, he didn't remember much about what happened afterward.

He remember dashing at full speed towards the delinquents, but after that all he remember is white…or rather, _silver_.

"Oga! Stop it's enough, you'll kill them!"

When he finally came to and snapped out of his trance, all he saw was _red i_nstead.

The others laid on the floor, all unconscious.

The familiar voice that called out to him belonged of course to Furuichi.

The silver-head was holding him by the shoulder, trying to stop Oga from further punching the unconscious delinquent he was grabbing by the collar. Oga let the limp body fall heavily on the floor.

He tuned towards Furuichi who was looking at him with desperate, confused and almost tearful eyes.

«Why…Why are you trying to stop me when they did this to_ you_…»

As Oga looked at Furuichi, he hissed at the sight in front of him.

Furuichi was drenched in blood, which didn't belong to him, but that was all over his body.

That moment, Oga realized how the color red, how_ blood_, didn't suit Furuichi. In Oga's eyes, Furuichi was as white as snow, and such a strong color as red, painfully stood out on that pale skin and hair.

«So _dirty…_»

Oga raised his hand, reaching out for Furuichi's face, but as his own hand came into vision, he noticed how _his_ hand was the most drenched in blood.

Before his fingers could touch Furuichi's cheek, Oga crunched his hand into a punch and lowered it, where it belonged.

«No more.»

Oga turned around without saying anything and started to walk towards his home.

As Oga walked in silence, he could hear Furuichi calling out to him, but he didn't register any of that.

He knew that Furuichi was behind him, but he didn't want that, he no longer wanted Furuichi by his side.

«_No more_.»

When they arrived at Oga's house, the brunette said nothing as he sat on the side of his bed. Furuichi went to take the kit and started to treat their wounds.

Oga said nothing and did nothing as he let Furuichi do whatever he wanted. When the silver-head was done, Oga also finished to sort out his thoughts.

"Furuichi." Oga's voice was deep and heavy.

"Hm? What?"

Oga's mouth gaped open for a few moments, before he _closed_ it bitterly. "Get out."

"Eh?" Furuichi's voice mirrored his expression of pure confusion and surprise.

"I said get out. Never get into my sight ever again."

His words as sharp and painful as poisoned swords, swords that were _double-edged_.

Oga looked at Furuichi and saw that the other was only staring at him wordlessly, his eyes begging for an explanation.

"Oga, I know that you're bad at jokes, but to think that you're so bad at-" Furuichi was interrupted by Oga slamming his fist on the floor.

"It's no joke, you know that." said words silenced the silver-head immediately.

"Listen, I'm tired of having to look out for you."

«If you hang out with me this will happen more and more.»

"It's annoying having to always run and save your ass."

«I won't always he able to be there to save you, just like today.»

"You're so weak that you can't even put up a decent fight."

«Don't get hurt, not because of _me_.»

"You're a burden."

«I'm not doing this for you, I…»

"I don't want to have anything to do with you."

«It hurts to see you in pain…»

"So, get lost."

«No more…_please_…»

Oga felt his chest tightening around his heart. It hurt, but this was for the best.

He always thought that Furuichi had given up lots of things because of him, that from the very first day they talked, Oga had cut off Furuichi's wings.

Now he wanted to break the chains that linked them together, that held both of them down.

He didn't want to lose Furuichi, but he feared even more losing _himself_. Feared that one day, Furuichi would tell him that he hated him. Feared that Furuichi would throw him away, to leave him and go somewhere he deserved to be.

He wanted to end everything now, now that the hole was not so deep, now that he could still keep on living with that _missing_ part.

Before he got in too deep to let go, before he lost himself.

In the end, Oga realized how egoistic he was.

He did noting for Furuichi's sake, all of his actions were moved by his own reasons.

There were many options to solve this matter, he could teach Furuichi how to fight or he could even keep him locked away. But no, until the very end, he wanted to _protect_ Furuichi, even if Furuichi himself didn't know. He wanted to egoistically tell himself that he protected him, even as he pushed him away.

Oga felt a bitter flavor in his mouth as his tongue was numb. His fingertips cold but his throat burning hot. His chest heavy but his mind lightheaded.

His face was covered by his bags, so one one could see how his usually devilish look now looked tired, stressed and pained.

While Oga was still lost in himself, he was yanked by the collar by Furuichi.

As the silver-head was holding his shirt, his stern face showed scolding and disagreement.

"Shut up! What do you mean 'get lost'? What right do _you_ have to tell that to me, huh? We're friends so of course we're going to help each other out, and I know that between us you're always going to be the one who does the saving, but that's just because we were given different _strength_. Besides, what are you trying to act all cool about, pretending to be tired of me? You suck at acting, idiot. Let me remind you, _I_ was the one who spoke to you first, _I_ was the one to took the first step, so _I_ am the one who will decide when we'll be over. If you really think that I'm a burned, that staying with me brings more trouble than fun, then let me kwon, because that day I'll take my leave. But, if you're trying to put distance between us just because you don't want me to get hurt, then don't just run away. Even if you're late, I'll always wait for you, after all you know how resistant I am at being beaten up. And if you're not confident about your strength, then gain more power and become stronger, so that you'll _protect_ both yourself and me. I'll do my best to improve as well, so don't you dare saying something like that ever again. What, you think it doesn't hurt to be told that? Next time you say something like that, will be the time you really _lose_ me, so think carefully about what you say. Maybe I'm selfish at forcing this on you, but I still want us to hang out together. So Oga, just accept it, because I'll be by your side for a long time and you won't get rid of _me_ so easily!"

Furuichi panted heavily after screaming his lugs and thoughts out. He said everything he was holding up, because he needed to empty himself, and indeed, he felt much better.

Oga, on the contrary, said nothing as he held his head low.

Furuichi sighed as he let go of his friend.

"I'll leave you alone now, just clear your mind. See you." as he said that, Furuichi got up and walked towards the door.

His hand reached out for the handle, but before his fingers could touch it, he found himself face-down on the floor.

"What was that for? It hurts!" Furuichi rubbed his reddened nose.

Just now Oga wrapped his hand around Furuichi's ankle as he pulled his friend backwards. His fingers were still around the silver-head's pale skin.

"You _sure_?" Oga's voice was barely a whisper, a voice so soft that until today was unheard by Furuichi.

"If you say that, then I'm not going to hold back. No matter what, I won't let go. Whatever _I_ do, whatever _you_ do, I won't. People will treat you badly, you'll be beaten up, they'll hurt you physically and mentally, are you prepared for that? I won't let you leave my side. I won't forgive you if you die before me, because even if you do, I'll bring you back. It's too late you regret your decision now, even if you beg for me to let you go, I won't. We'll go trough _hell_, so you'd better prepare yourself."

His words held darkness and danger, but were also spoken with so much loneliness and longing that Furuichi couldn't help but smile.

His hand reached out to Oga. His fingers run down the brunette's hair as he ruffled his head.

"Bring it on!"

Fuurichi's light yet so full of meaning reply made Oga feel as if a heavy boulder had been lifted from his chest.

As they laughed idiotically, Oga thought how glad he was that Furuichi decided to reach out to the hand that he was trying to pull away.

«You alone…_I will never let you go_.»

* * *

**Omake**

Oga was surrounded by lots of people, everyone was talking to him as they smiled and laughed.

Everyone was there, except…

"Hm? Where's Furuichi?"

Oga looked for his friend among the crowd around him, but he couldn't spot_ that_ certain silver-head.

He turned around still searching for his friend, but when he turned back, the people who were in front of him disappeared. As he quickly looked around, no one was there.

He stood alone, in the middle of pure darkness.

As he walked around, he heard a voice, and decided to go in that direction.

A white light blinded him, forcing him to cover his eyes with his forearm.

When he lowered his arm, the background changed. He recognized the landscape, it was Ishiyama High's courtyard.

Oga then noticed that not far from him, stood Kanzaki and Himekawa, who seemed to be discussing something.

"Hey, have you seen Furuichi?" he called out to them in his normal nonchalant, almost cheeky tone.

Both looked at Oga, then back at each other. Kanzaki raised his shoulders while Himekawa shook his head.

"Ok, thanks."

Leaving them behind, he decided to enter the school, and as soon as he got in, he found himself in a hallway.

There, gathered together, were Kunieda and the red tails.

Oga approached them and asked "Do you where Furuichi is?"

At his question the girls talked among themselves, but Oga couldn't seem to _hear_ what they were talking about.

Then Kunieda turned to Oga and shook her head, accompanied by an apologetic smile.

"Thanks anyway."

Oga continued to walk and when he turned the corner, this time he was on the rooftop.

Leaning against the fence, were Toujou and his two friends Aizawa and Jinno.

Again, Oga tried to ask for Furuichi's whereabouts, but he got noting this time as well.

After he closed the door of the rooftop behind him, he noticed that the stairs in front of him were not Ishiyama's but Saint Ishiyama's.

When he got downstairs, in front of him was Miki, leaning against a wall.

"Furuichi?" at the very simple question, came a very simple answer, Miki only silently shook his head.

As Oga continued to walk, in front of a classroom, he spotted Kazuya and Azusa.

When they noticed him, both approached him with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes.

But when he asked them if they had seen Furuichi, they shook their head sadly.

Then Oga decided to get into what used to be their classroom, but when he opened the door, he found himself in the teachers staffroom instead.

The odd thing was that the room was empty except for one seat, were right now Saotome was sitting.

"Old man, you know were Furuichi is?"

Saotome raised an eyebrow at his pupil's question. That was enough to tell Oga that the man had no idea where the silver-head was.

When he turned around, he almost pumped into Takamiya and Fuji, who surely were't there earlier.

"Did you two see Furuichi?"

And again, he got a negative reply.

He _knew_ what the answers to his questions were before asking them, but somehow he couldn't help but ask anyway, holding into that tiny thread of hope.

When he opened the door, he expected to be back in the hallways, but to his surprise he found himself into Furuichi's house.

As he walked further in, he saw Lamia sitting in the kitchen.

"Lamia, have you seen Furuichi?"

The child thought about it for a bit, but then shook her head.

Oga directed his attention towards the living room, noticing that someone was sitting on the sofa.

Hoping to see his friend, Oga was a bit disappointed to find Honoka instead.

And when he asked her if she knew where her brother was, he shook her head as well.

Oga turned around a second to look if Lamia was still in the kitchen, but she was no longer there.

And when he turned around again, in front of him was no longer Furuichi's living room, but his own, and instead of Honoka, laying on the sofa was Misaki.

She shook her head too when her brother asked her about Furuichi's whereabouts.

As he opened the main door of his own home, Oga was invested by hot air, while outside was supposed to be winter.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the Royal Palace of Hell, right before the Great Demon Lord.

Oga tried to call out to the demon, but the king was too engrossed with his game to pay him any attention.

When he pushed he door open, instead of being in the halls, he was standing in the middle of another room.

There, he found En, surrounded by his maids.

When Oga asked about Furuichi, En quickly shook his head in an honest reply.

Again, as he pushed the door open, he was standing in another room, one that that was filled with demons.

He recognized some of them…_they_ were the Pillars.

Everyone chatted and the volume was quite high. Oga tried to get their attention, but to no vain.

"Has Furuichi been here!?" he had to shout to be listened.

At the very last, he got their attention as everyone turned to look at him.

But no one replied him, they all resumed their talk as if he wasn't even there.

Annoyed, Oga kicked the door open.

This time, the room in front of his was the most familiar one, it was Oga's bedroom.

Inside, sitting on the floor, where Alaindelon and Hilda, who was holding Beel.

"Do you know where Furuichi is?"

He was tired and annoyed, but he just couldn't _stop_ himself from asking.

Hilda silently closed her eyes while Alaindelon shook his head as he placed a hand on his cheek.

Beel opened his arms as he tried to reach out for Oga.

Seeing that the child wanted to be picked up, Oga helped him and positioned him in his usual spot, on his shoulder.

Then, Beel placed his small hands over Oga's eyes, covering the brunette's vision. Oga was a bit surprised at the sudden action, but let Beel do whatever he wanted.

When Beel'd grip loosened more and more, until Oga could no longer feel the child's soft hands on his skin, he opened his eyes.

And again, there was nothing, with the difference that this time, it was all _white_.

"Furuichi!" he didn't know why, but he felt the urge to call out to his friend.

He continued to walk around and calling Furuichi's name, without knowing where he was going.

"Furuichi!"

Then he noticed that something in the landscape moved.

As he got nearer, he understood that_ that_ something, was Furuichi.

The boy was sitting on the floor, wearing white clothes. From behind, his hair, his clothes and his skin got mixed in the white background.

Upon hearing his name called, Furuichi turned around.

Furuichi was on the floor with his legs crossed, while Oga was standing just a few meters away from him.

"Furuichi…" Oga noticed only now that he was breathing slightly heavily because he ran towards his friend. "Do you have any idea how much I looked for you? Come on, let's go back."

Furuichi smiled kindly at his friend, and still with a very serene face, he shook his head.

"What are you saying let's go."

As Oga said so, he reached out to Furuichi, but before his hand could touch the other, Oga stopped.

Furuichi was slowly opening his mouth to say something.

His mouth moved, opening and closing, but no words came out.

No _sound_ left those thin, pale lips.

...

"…a…O…"

Oga squeezed his eyes at the noise that was bothering him.

"…ga…I said Oga!"

Surprised by the sudden shout, Oga opened his eyes.

The light in the room blinded him, giving him a sense of dizziness.

"Furuichi?" he asked for confirmation, although he could recognize _that_ voice among millions.

"Yeah, now wake up idiot. Beel and Nico are waiting for you to take them to the park."

"Mhnn." Oga nodded in reply as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hurry up, I'll wait downstairs."

As Furuichi said so, he turned around and was about to leave, but then Oga, pretty much _unconsciously,_ reached out to Furuichi, grabbing his wrist.

He yanked strong enough to make Furuichi almost lose his balance.

"Wha- that hurts!"

Oga's bigger and rougher hand was still wrapped around Furuichi's thin pale wrist, _both_ of them looked at their linked hands surprised.

"What's wrong?" asked Furuichi, seeing that Oga didn't seem to have stopped him on purpose.

«I _won't_ let you go.»

"It's nothing. My bad, I was still half asleep."

«_Don't_ be kind to others.»

"Are you sure?"

«_Don't_ smile at them.»

"Yeah, don't worry."

«_Don't_ show them sides of you that even I don't know of.»

"Alright, then I'll wait downstairs."

«_Don't_ charm them...»

"Ok, I'll be down in a bit."

«Am _I_ not enough?»

As the door closed behind Furuichi, Oga sighed as he let himself drop on his bed.

He didn't think that spending some time away from his friend could cause him so much _damage_.

But then he thought how, after all this time, Furuichi was still by his side. Especially the last 3 years gave Furuichi lots of reasons to leave, but he _didn't._

No matter _what_ happened, or _who_ came, in the end Furuichi still stayed by Oga's side.

At the thought, he just couldn't stop his lips. It was neither a smirk nor a sad smile, it was something bitter-sweet in between.

Oga's words were barely whispered, words lighter than air but that could bound the fate of two people together. A treat, a warning, a _promise_.

"You're to blame for calling out to me for the first time that day. Brace yourself, because I won't let _you_ go."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading so far.  
See you next time.

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
